Edward Elric andthe Order of the Phoenix?
by Harryswoman
Summary: Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, doesn't believe in magic. But when Albus Dumbledore goes to Fuhrer Bradley, Edward is thrown into the world of magic. Secrets are revealed and a goal is accomplished. T for Ed's foul language. Read & Review THIS IS FOR THE ORIGINAL 2003 SERIES ANIME!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I have used direct and indirect quotes from the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book. Oh, I only own FMA dvd volumes 1-7 and the movie and the first volume of the manga and books 3-7 of Harry Potter and Ed's owl and one minor character later on in the fanfiction.

**Prologue**

"As I have said before, Albus," said Trisha Elric, a beautiful woman in her mid to late twenties with brown hair and green eyes, as she chopped vegetables. "I will not send my sons, Edward or Alphonse, to your school."

"Why ever not, Trisha?" asked the man Trisha was talking to, having long white hair with a mustache and long beard by the name of Albus Dumbledore. "Have you forgotten your days there?"

"No, I haven't," said Trisha. "But I don't want them going there. I don't want them exposed to the horrors of that world."

"That world?" asked Dumbledore. "But you were apart of it for such a long-"

"I don't care," said Trisha. "I just want my sons to become great alchemists like their father. They are already very good alchemists for their age. Besides, their father..."

"So, you're still waiting for him?" asked Dumbledore.

Trisha didn't answer as she put the chopped vegetables into a vat of simmering stew. She then added a bit of milk to the stew and started to stir it.

"An interesting recipe," said Dumbledore.

"It's the only way Edward will have un-flavored milk," answered Trisha. "It's his favorite dish besides steak. He's just like his father, but he doesn't like to be compared to him. It'll pass."

"Have you told your sons of your condition?" asked Dumbledore.

Trisha stopped stirring. Just then ten year old Edward and nine year old Alphonse came running in. Edward had golden hair and topaz-golden eyes and Alphonse had bronze blond hair with hazel eyes.

"I totally beat you, Al!" said Ed, laughing. "Admit it!"

"No, you didn't!" protested Al. "You cheated! You gave absolutely no warning!"

"I did too!" said Ed. "You're just-!"

"Boys," said Trisha, smiling as she turned and put her hands on her hips, "is that the kind of behavior I taught you two?"

"Sorry, Mom," said Ed and Al.

Trisha giggled.

"All right," said Trisha. "But you have to tell my why you two are home so early."

"Well, I got sent home because I let the class rabbit go again," said Al. "And Brother got into trouble for calling the teacher an old hag that doesn't know how to teach and mind her own business since Winry was falling asleep in class again."

"You boys," said Trisha. "What am I ever going to do with you two?"

Ed and Al looked at each other and grinned. That was when Ed noticed Dumbledore.

"Mom, who's that old geezer at the table?" asked Ed.

"Edward, mind your manners," said Trisha.

"Yeah, Brother, don't be so rude!" said Al.

"Don't worry, children will be children," said Dumbledore. "I was leaving anyway. Trisha, there will always be a place for these two."

"My answer will always be no," said Trisha. "Have a good day."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "You have a good day as well."

Dumbledore stood and then bowed. He then left.

"Mom, what did he mean by that?" asked Al.

"Yeah, what-?" started Ed.

"It's nothing for you two to worry about," said Trisha.

"Okay," said Ed. "What's for dinner?"

"Stew," said Trisha.

"Yeah!" said Ed.

"Go out and play, all right?" asked Trisha.

"Okay!" said Ed and Al.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Fifteen year old Edward Elric sighed as he tried to ignore Colonel Roy Mustang as he sat in Roy's office on a sofa.

"Edward," said Roy. "Edward, are you listening to me? FULLMETAL!"

"What?" asked Ed, rather annoyed.

"Were you listening to me, or were you ignoring me as usual?" asked Roy.

"I heard you," said Ed. "You were complaining about the lead being fake...again. You think I should just give up the search for the stone."

"It is just a myth, Edward," said Roy.

"I don't care!" protested Ed. "I made Al a promise, and I am going to keep it."

"Calm down, Edward," said Roy. "I'll still allow you to look for the stone. But you'll still have to make your reports."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed, starting to stand. "If that's all, then-"

Ed was cut off by fourteen year old armor clad Alphonse Elric running in.

"Sorry, Colonel," said Al, bowing.

Al turned to Ed.

"What is it, Al?" asked Ed, standing.

He went to Al.

"You got another one!" said Al. "I did, too, but I already said no again and sent it back."

Al gave Ed the envelope and Ed looked at it. He scowled.

"Not another one," said Ed. "I thought I told you to destroy these letters so we won't be bothered by them."

"I tried to, Brother," said Al. "But this one wouldn't let me."

"Edward, let me see that," said Roy, holding out a hand.

Ed sighed and went to Roy. He handed Roy the envelope. Roy looked at the front and furrowed his eye brows. The front read:

_Major Edward Elric_

_FullMetal Alchemist_

_Eastern Headquarters Dorm #5_

_Eastern City_

"Are you being black-mailed or embezzling someone?" asked Roy, looking at Ed and then inspecting the envelope. "They have to be pretty rich if they're using high quality parchment, emerald ink and wax."

"No," said Ed. "Just read it."

"I am, FullMetal Pipsqueak," said Roy. "Just be patient."

Ed growled as Roy broke the seal and took out the letter. He read the letter and then raised an eyebrow.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Roy. "Are they serious? There's no such thing as magic."

"You're telling me," Ed muttered.

"We've been getting letters from them ever since our eleventh birthdays," said Al.

"Why haven't I been notified?" asked Roy.

"Because Brother always destroyed them," said Al.

"And you haven't thought to inform your superior, Edward?" asked Roy. "You are to report everything to me."

"Don't blow a fuse," said Ed. "I'm not going to go. Besides, even if I did decide to tell you earlier, would you have believed me?"

"No, I would've sent you to the psychiatric ward of the hospital," said Roy.

"Thanks a lot," said Ed.

"But don't either of you find it fascinating?" asked Al.

Ed and Roy looked at Al.

"Fascinating?" asked Ed. "Magic isn't even real, Alphonse."

"We don't know that, Brother," said Al. "It could be real like the stone!"

Before Roy could say anything, his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Colonel Roy Mustang's office," said Roy. "Fuhrer, what-? Yes, sir, I understand. But-! Yes, sir, I will inform him. Good day to you, too, sir."

Roy hang up and looked at Ed.

"What?" asked Ed.

"You have a new assignment," said Roy.

"This quickly?" asked Ed.

"Yes," answered Roy. "And it's from the Fuhrer, so you can't refuse."

"What is it?" asked Ed. "Is he sending me off to fight in a war or something?"

"No, you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Roy.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ed.

"Nope," said Roy. "Professor Albus Dumbledore spoke to the Fuhrer. And since you are in the military, the Fuhrer and your commanding officer, which is myself, are your legal guardians since you have no parents. Professor Dumbledore sought fit to talk to the Fuhrer. And the Fuhrer thinks you should go."

"And I can't refuse?" asked Ed.

"No," said Roy.

"This is great, Brother!" said Al. "You might even be able to find something out about the stone!"

"But, Al, you won't be able to go," said Ed.

"That's okay, Brother," said Al. "I'm sure you'll be able to write."

"FullMetal, you will have to send a report to me at the end of every week," said Roy. "I will send a copy of the report to the Fuhrer."

"Whatever," said Ed. "When will I leave?"

"Soon," said Roy. "I suggest you go pack. A Professor McGonagall will be here shortly to pick you up."

Then Ed took the letter and envelope back and went to his and Al's dorm room with Al in tow to pack. As Ed packed, Al sat on his bed looking at Ed.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" asked Al.

"On all of our travels, we've never been separated," said Ed. "But now..."

"Don't worry, Brother," said Al. "Everything will be okay. Besides, I can help people around here a bit."

"Are you sure, Al?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Al. "I'm going to miss you, but I'll be okay. And you are going to write, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Who do you think you're going to stay with?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Ed. "I just hope they're not weirdoes."

"Brother," said Al. "Do you think you'll have to wear a uniform?"

"I hope not," said Ed. "I don't even wear the uniform that's required from the state."

"That's because they don't make uniforms your size," said Al, chuckling.

"Hey!" said Ed. "That's not funny!"

Al chuckled more. Ed swore under his breath and snapped his suitcase shut and locked it.

"See you later, Al," said Ed.

"Okay, Brother," said Al. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Al," said Ed. "Don't pick up any cats or kittens."

"Okay," said Al.

"I mean it," said Ed.

"Okay, Brother," said Al.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"This is ridiculous," Ed muttered.

Ed sighed as he put his clothes into the chest of drawers in his room at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. A few moments later, Hermione Granger, a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes, came in.

"Hello," said Hermione.

Ed stopped what he was doing and looked at Hermione. He noticed the scars on her hands and she quickly hid her hands.

"Mrs. Weasley told us about you," said Hermione. "She said that you didn't want to come to Hogwarts for the first four years. May I ask why?"

"I don't believe in magic," said Ed. "If the choice was up to me, I wouldn't have come. But it wasn't my choice in coming."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Who made you come?"

"I rather not talk about it," said Ed.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Er...Edward?"

Ed looked at her as he put his clothes in the drawer.

"A...are you a werewolf?" asked Hermione.

"A werewolf?" asked Ed. "Why would I be a werewolf? They don't exist."

"Then why do you have golden eyes like one?" asked Hermione.

"You'll have to talk to my father about that," said Ed. "Though, you won't be able to find him."

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because the bastard out and deserted us," said Ed, going back to the bed. "He can rot in Hell for all I care. He deserves it for making my mother die as she waited for him."

"That was her choice though," said Hermione. "It-"

"GET OUT!" roared Ed.

Hermione squeaked and left quickly. Ed slammed the door shut behind her and alchemized it locked. Hermione went to the room where Ron and Harry would share. Ron was feeding Pigwidgeon, Pig for short.

"How did it go?" asked Ron.

"He's got an awful temper," said Hermione.

"I thought I heard him," said Ron.

"He hates his father, at least I think so anyway," said Hermione. "I think his father walked out on him and his mother."

"That's plenty enough reason," said Ron. "Did his mum wait for his dad?"

"She died waiting for him," said Hermione. "It was her choice though."

"Hermione, you may be the smartest witch in our class, but you don't get guys at all," said Ron.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione.

"What I mean is - Harry!" said Ron.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. "Harry!"

Hermione ran to and hugged Harry, who, a few moments later, yelled at her and Ron. That caused Fred, George, and Ginny to come in.

"Mrs. Weasley said there was someone else here," said Harry.

"Oh, him?" asked Fred.

"That would be Edward Elric," said George.

"Where is he?" asked Harry.

"He locked himself into his room," said George. "We tried "alohamora."

"But the door wouldn't budge," said Fred. "Might've used a stronger spell."

"Impossible," said Hermione. "We're not supposed to use magic until we're seventeen. And he doesn't even believe in magic."

"Maybe Professor Lupin will know how to unlock it," said Ginny.

But they didn't have to wait for Remus Lupin because the door opened. Ed came in with his right hand still on the door knob.

"Everything all right?" asked Ed. "I thought I heard screaming."

"This, mate, is Edward," said Fred, putting a hand on Ed's shoulder. "This little guy is going to be a fifth-"

"WHO YA CALLING LITTLE?!" yelled Ed, angrily.

Ed flung Fred's hand off and left, muttering darkly about tall people deserving to be shot.

"When did he get here?" asked Harry.

"Earlier this afternoon," said Ginny. "This is the first time he's left his room."

"Is he a werewolf?" asked Harry.

"We asked Professor Lupin, but he said that Ed wasn't," said George.

A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley came to tell them about dinner.

"Is Ed going to be there?" asked Ginny.

"He's already there," said Mrs. Weasley. "Did you say something to offend the poor dear? He's muttering 'tall people should be shot'."

"Just called him little," said Ron.

"Get down there," said Mrs. Weasley.

When everyone was at the dinner table talking and eating, Ed just pushed his stew around.

"What's wrong, Edward?" asked Remus.

"This c-can't be real!" said Ed. "Magic is something you read about in fairy tales!"

"Magic is real, Edward," said Mr. Weasley.

"But what about the laws?" asked Ed. "What about Equivalent Exchange?"

"What's that mean?" asked Ron.

"In alchemy-" started Ed.

"So, you're an alchemist?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Ed. "So is my brother."

"You have a brother?" asked Ginny.

"What's his name?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Alphonse, but everyone calls him Al," said Ed.

"How's your mum doing?" asked Sirius. "Haven't seen her and your father since-"

"She's dead," said Ed. "She died five years ago."

"And Hohenheim?" asked Remus.

"I don't know where he is," said Ed. "I don't care either."

"Hohenheim?" asked Hermione. "_The_ Hohenheim? The one who was-?"

Ed stood angrily.

"I've lost my appetite," said Ed. "I'm going to bed."

Then Ed left the table and went to his room.

"I guess he's not close to his father then," said Tonks.

"You knew his parents?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You did too," said Remus. "His mother was Trisha Elric and his father Hohenheim."

"What was his last name?" asked Ron.

"No one is sure," said Sirius. "Some say 'Van', but that name died out a long time ago. He was the Alchemy professor before he quit and went to Amestris with Trisha to avoid the war."

"Isn't that the teacher you had a crush on, Mum?" asked Bill.

"I can't help it if he was charming," said Mrs. Weasley, going red in the cheeks.

"I remember them now," said Mr. Weasley. "Trisha was kind to everyone."

"She was a friend of your mother's, Harry," said Sirius. "She was gorgeous, but she had her eyes for the professor. Lucky blighter."

"What did she look like?" asked Fred.

"She had long, brunette hair, and she had green eyes," said Remus. "I wondered how much time she had left."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"She was cursed by a Death Eater," said Sirius. "It was just before seventh year. She only told Lily and Remus, but they urged her to tell Professor Dumbledore. But it was too late."

"What do you mean, too late?" asked Harry.

"Because by the time it was reported to St. Mungo's and to the Ministry, it was incurable," said Remus.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello, Everyone! I know I said to my reviewers that I would update sometime last week, but I was unable to because of circumstances that came up. I am going to post up five chapters, including this one. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I only own the character of Ed's owl. That's all. Oh, yeah, I also used quotes, paragraphs, and words from the Harry Potter 5 book to make it as cannon as I could. And beware of swearing. Hope you enjoy, everyone!

**Chapter Three**

The booklists arrived the day before term started. Ed was writing a report to Roy at the desk when Hermione came in with his list.

"When you're finished, Mrs. Weasley wants to take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies," said Hermione.

"All right," said Ed. "Just put it on the bed."

"Who are you writing to?" asked Hermione.

"I can't tell you," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because I can't," said Ed.

"You can't or you won't?" asked Hermione.

"Both," said Ed.

"But the mail is probably being read," said Hermione.

"That's nothing to worry about," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"You like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" asked Ed.

"Whose owl are you going to use?" asked Hermione. "I'm using Harry's."

"Professor McGonagall is going to send it for me," said Ed. "She's going to be here this evening."

"To sort you, right?" said Hermione.

"Suppose so," said Ed.

Then Ed read it over, was satisfied with what it said, and sealed it with alchemy.

"Was that alchemy?" asked Hermione.

Ed stood from the desk and went to Hermione. He took the letter from her.

"Yeah, so?" said Ed. "I've done alchemy since I was six years old."

"That long?" asked Hermione. "I just thought-"

"Edward dear, are you ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, let's go," said Ed.

Then he and Mrs. Weasley went to go get the school stuff. While Ed was being fitted for his school uniform and robes, he talked to Mrs. Weasley.

"So, what's the big deal about being a prefect?" asked Ed.

"What's the big deal?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "I'll tell you. There are two prefects are selected for every house in fifth year: one boy and one girl."

"But what do they do?" asked Ed.

"They survey the halls make sure no one is causing trouble," said Mrs. Weasley. "If there are trouble makers, then the prefect can take away points, order detention, or assign lines."

"That sounds like a teacher's job," said Ed. "Why leave it up to the students?"

"The teachers do assign punishments," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's just teaching responsibility and leadership."

"Oh," said Ed, "is that right?"

After getting the robes, books, supplies, and the broom for Ron, they went to find a pet for Ed.

"What kind of pet do you want?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "You can choose between an owl, a cat, and a toad."

"Definitely not a toad," said Ed. "But if I got a cat, Al wouldn't forgive me."

"Your brother?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Why wouldn't he forgive you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Because he's cat crazy," said Ed. "And he keeps begging for a cat, but we can't have one since we're always on the move."

"An owl it is," said Mrs. Weasley.

"An owl?" asked Ed. "Who said-?"

"Come on, now," said Mrs. Weasley. "We can't keep everyone waiting."

After getting Ed's owl, they went back to Grimmauld Place where Ron got the broom from his mother.

"You can unwrap that later, Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley. "Right now, you can all help Edward pack his trunk."

"Trunk?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Bill agreed to let you use his trunk," said Mrs. Weasley. "Go on now."

Then a few moments later, Ed, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in Ed's room helping him pack. Ed's new owl was a tawny and she had golden eyes like Ed's. She was in her cage watching silently.

"So, what are you going to name your owl?" asked Ron.

"I haven't thought of a name yet," said Ed.

"Why didn't you get a cat?" asked Hermione.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to Al," said Ed.

"Your brother?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Why wouldn't it be fair?" asked Hermione.

"Because he loves cats," said Ed. "We can't have one because we're always on the move."

"Why are you always on the move?" asked Harry.

"What's this?" asked Ron, picking Ed's watch up off the night stand. "And what's this weird symbol?"

"Hey!" said Ed.

Ed tried to get it, but Hermione got to it first. She got it from Ron and looked at it.

"This is the seal of the Amestrian army!" said Hermione. "What are you doing with it?"

Ed sighed. He got it from Hermione.

"I got it from the government," said Ed. "I'm a certified State Alchemist. My second name is the FullMetal Alchemist."

"The FullMetal Alchemist?" asked Harry.

"Where's the metal?" asked Ron.

Ed didn't answer as he put the attached his watch onto his belt buckle and put the watch into his pocket.

"I'm the youngest in the military," said Ed. "This is pure silver."

"Pure?" asked Hermione. "So, that's why Professor Lupin can't touch it."

Ed went to his owl, who he decided to call Win, and attached the letter to her leg and let her out of the window. Before Harry or Ron could ask anything, Sirius came in.

"Ed, Professor McGonagall is here with the Sorting Hat," said Sirius.

"Sorting Hat?" asked Ed.

Then Ed, Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed Sirius down to the basement where everyone was arriving for a party dinner and went to the center of the room where McGonagall was standing by a stool with a hat in her hand.

"Take a seat, Elric," said McGonagall.

Ed hesitated but sat on the stool anyway. Everyone quieted as McGonagall put the hat onto Ed's head.

"Hello there," said the sorting hat in Ed's ear. "Don't be alarmed. Your father didn't believe at first either."

Ed grew angry at the mention of Hohenheim.

"Ah, you're angry at your father, aren't you?" asked the hat. "No wonder you're glad that you have your mother's name."

'_Just fucking -' _thought Ed.

"Language, Mr. Elric," said the hat. "Where shall I put you, Mr. Elric? You have qualities of all of the houses."

"What's taking so long?" asked Ron.

"Sh!" said Hermione.

Ginny shoved him.

"You are cunning and sly like a Slytherin, but you have the bravery and generosity of a Gryffindor," said the hat. "You also have the brilliance of a Ravenclaw and the honesty of a Hufflepuff."

'_They do say that I'm a child prodigy,'_ thought Ed.

"You're also full of yourself like your father was," said the hat. "He was in Slytherin."

'_I'm nothing like my father,'_ thought Ed. _'You better not put me in Slytherin or I'll...'_

"You'll what?" asked the hat. "Fillet me?"

Ed growled.

"I'll put you in...SLYTHERIN!" said the hat.

Ed bolted up and threw the hat off.

"No!" said Ed. "I'm nothing...nothing like that bastard!"

"But you won't let your brother come," said the hat. "You think he'll..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" yelled Ed. "I AM NOT LIKE...!"

Ed went to find a phone.

"Who was Ed talking about?" asked Fred.

"His father," said Sirius. "Hohenheim was head of Slytherin before he left Hogwarts with Trisha."

"Damn it!" said Ed, coming through.

"Where are you going?" asked Moody.

"Out," said Ed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** If swearing bothers you, I'm sorry. But if you know Ed from the anime and manga, you know he's a swearer (if that's even a word), but I won't put in blasphemy. I don't own FMA or Harry Potter, just dvds and mangas and books.

**Chapter Four**

"Damn it, Colonel!" said Ed, angrily. "Can't you just-!"

"No, Edward, I can't," said Roy. "You know you got the order from Fuhrer Bradley. His orders are final. You know that."

"But, Colonel, I'm going to be in the worst house there according to-!" started Ed. "I'm not like the people in that house!"

"I know that, Edward," said Roy. "Just - thank you, Lieutenant - hang in there for a year and then you can quit, all right?"

"A year?" asked Ed. "But I need to research on the-!"

"Calm down," said Roy. "I know that. I'll let your brother search the library here. Lieutenant Hawkeye just gave me information from Fuhrer Bradley. He wants you to be a spy."

"A spy?" asked Ed. "Isn't that what I've been doing?"

"Yes, but he wants to know everything about the world you are in," said Roy. "Wants a report at the end of every week, of course, and he wants you to be careful of who you reveal your status to. The people who you are staying with know your identity, but they have been told not to tell anyone outside of that house."

"All right," said Ed. "That owl that is bringing the report is mine."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Roy. "Investigate those who you think are dangerous or suspicious and 'owl' us your findings. Go through people's things if you have to."

"Yes, sir," said Ed. "How...how's Alphonse?"

"He's right beside me, waiting to talk to you," said Roy. "Want to talk to him?"

"Of course I do!" said Ed. "Put him on."

Then Roy let Al onto the phone.

"Brother, is that really you?" asked Al.

"Yeah, Al, it's me," said Ed.

"I missed you, Brother," said Al.

"I missed you, too, Al," said Ed.

"Brother, Colonel Mustang said you have to be there for almost a year!" said Al. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Ed admitted.

"But what about the Philosopher's Stone?" asked Al.

"Well, Colonel Mustang said he'd let you look in the library there," said Ed. "And I'll research it at the school."

"All right, Brother," said Al.

After talking for a while, they both hang up. Ed went back to the house and went to where the dinner party was. He went to Mrs. Weasley and Bill who were bickering about Bill's hair.

"Come on, Mum, I want it long," said Bill. "I like it this way."

"But if it were a little shorter...," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Edward's hair is long, but I don't see you complaining to him about it," said Bill.

"You leave - Edward!" said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm glad you're back. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," said Ed.

"It's absolutely dreadful that you were sorted into Slytherin," said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's all right," said Ed. "It couldn't have worked out better."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bill.

"Don't worry about it," said Ed. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I'd be. I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "You barely ate breakfast."

"I'm sure," said Ed.

Then Ed went to his room to get some sleep. But unfortunately for Ed, he didn't have a good night's sleep. The next morning, Ed was woken up by Remus. Ed woke with a jolt and looked at Remus, to the window, and then back to Remus.

"It's still a little early, isn't it?" asked Ed.

"It's nine-thirty," said Remus. "You won't be going with the Weasleys or Harry to the station."

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Slytherins are the most disliked people in the school," said Remus. "Professor Snape is going to come by to get you."

"Oh," said Ed. "Who is-?"

"He's the head of Slytherin," said Remus. "Come on, get dressed and get your things together and come down for some breakfast."

"I'll be down in a minute," said Ed.

Then Remus left so Ed could get dressed. After getting dressed and getting his socks and shoes on, he put his hair into its usual braid and then put his things together. He then went to the bathroom and then washed his hands afterwards. Ed went down to the kitchen/dining room where Snape was. It was the first time for both to meet each other face to face.

"It seems they were right," drawled Snape. "You look identical to your father."

"So I've been told," said Ed.

"Hurry up and eat," said Snape. "We don't have all day."

"Don't worry, Professor," said Ed. "I won't take too long."

Snape didn't say anything. Sirius came down a few moments later while Ed ate his breakfast.

"Snivellus, what an unpleasant surprise," said Sirius. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here, Black, to take Mr. Elric to the station," drawled Snape. "Seeing as Gryffindors and Slytherins don't...get along, it would look suspicious if Elric went with Gryffindors, would it not?"

Sirius frowned and went to Ed.

"Listen to me, Edward," said Sirius. "What I'm about to tell you is important."

"Yeah, how so?" asked Ed.

Sirius sat down next to Ed.

"The Slytherins pride themselves of their love and knowledge of the Dark Arts," said Sirius. "Families were torn apart-"

"You should know, shouldn't you, Black?" drawled Snape. "Your entire family was in Slytherin except for you."

"Be quiet," said Sirius.

"What are you trying to tell me?" asked Ed.

"I'm trying to tell you that you should not make enemies," said Sirius. "If you do, then that will be the last thing you do. Be very careful. You will be very popular since you know alchemy and because of whom your father is."

"What does that have to do with being popular?" asked Ed.

"Your father taught at Hogwarts for almost a hundred years, but he did not age one bit," said Sirius. "He took his secret with him when he left with your mother."

"What?" asked Ed. "But-"

"Be careful," said Sirius.

"Come on, Elric, it's time to go," said Snape. "Let's go."

He grabbed onto Ed's right arm and noticed the hardness. He was about to see why Ed's right arm was hard when...

"Severus, you better take Edward before it gets too crowded," said Remus. "We don't want anybody to be suspicious."

Snape's lip curled.

"Naturally," said Snape. "Let's go, Elric."

Ed stood and got the trunk and Win's cage.

"Where is your owl?" asked Snape.

"Delivering a message," said Ed. "Why, is that illegal now?"

Snape didn't answer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Well, well, well," said Lucius Malfoy, "if it isn't Professor Snape. And who is that with him?"

"Where, Father?" asked Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius.

Draco looked to where Snape was. He saw Snape talking to Ed.

"If I'm not mistaken, that child looks like...," started Lucius.

"Who does he look like?" asked Draco.

"Go put your trunk and owl in your cabin, Draco," said Lucius.

"But, Father!" said Draco.

"Do as I say, Draco," said Lucius.

"Yes, Father," said Draco.

He done as told and Lucius went to Snape and Ed.

"Greetings, Severus," said Lucius.

"Lucius," said Snape. "Go find a cabin, boy."

"Gladly," said Ed, moving to go to the train.

"Wait a moment," said Lucius, stopping Ed with his cane. "I would like to have a proper introduction first. My name is Lucius Malfoy."

"This is-" started Snape.

"I can introduce myself!" said Ed. "My name's Edward Elric. Nice to meet ya."

'_Not,'_ thought Ed.

"Elric," said Lucius. "So, you must be the son of the Alchemy professor and Trisha Elric, are you not?"

"What's it to you?" asked Ed.

"So, I assume you are an alchemist and a wizard?" asked Lucius.

"I'm an alchemist," said Ed. "I didn't want to come, but I was forced."

"That is enough," said Snape. "Find yourself a cabin."

"You are in Slytherin, I take it?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, he was sorted last night," said Snape.

"Good, then you can share with my son, Draco," said Lucius. "Run along now."

"Gladly," said Ed.

Then Ed left with his borrowed trunk and Win's cage.

"So, Severus, he will be in fifth year?" asked Lucius.

"Naturally," said Snape.

"And what of his parents?" asked Lucius. "How are they? Are they...well?"

"His mother died five years ago when he was ten," said Snape. "His father left when Edward was five years old."

"So, the beautiful Trisha Elric lived long enough to bear a son," said Lucius.

"Two sons," said Snape. "He has a younger brother, Alphonse, who is fourteen. Edward is not allowing him to come."

"So, Edward is protective of his brother," said Lucius. "What an admirable trait. He would be perfect for our little...group. Have you told...?"

"Not yet," said Snape. "He's under the protection of Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, I see," said Lucius. "We'll just have to change that, won't we? Meanwhile, get Edward a trunk of his own and give back the Weasley filth."

"Naturally," said Snape. "I shall take my leave before the Order arrives."

Snape left and a few moments later, Lucius left as well. On the train, Ed found himself a cabin and put the trunk and cage onto the luggage rack after getting out the Defense Against the Dark Arts book to read. Ed sat on one of the seats and opened the book and started to read from chapter one. He read until...

"So," said Draco, from the cabin door way.

Ed looked up from the book to Draco.

"So what?" asked Ed.

"You were with Professor Snape, weren't you?" asked Draco.

"And you're that haughty guy's son," said Ed.

Draco ignored the comment.

"You're certainly not a first year to be escorted by Professor Snape, but I haven't seen you before," said Draco.

"I'm going to be a fifth year," said Ed. "You haven't seen me here before because this is my first year. I didn't want to come the first four years."

"Since you were with Professor Snape, you must be a Slytherin," said Draco. "And you must be a pureblood and not a half-blood or a mudblood."

"A pureblood what?" asked Ed.

"Wizard!" said Draco.

"Oh," said Ed.

"Oh?!" said Draco. "Don't you-?!"

"I don't care what kind of 'wizard' you think I am," said Ed. "I'd like to get back to my reading."

"Don't you know who you're talking to?!" said Draco. "My father is-!"

"I don't care who your daddy is," said Ed. "Either shut up or get out so I can read, okay?"

Draco grew angry and left, slamming the door shut behind him. A few moments later, Ed returned to his reading. When he was starting chapter two, the cabin door opened. Ed looked up from his book again and seen a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a necklace made with bottle caps.

"May I sit here?" asked the girl, Luna Lovegood.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," said Ed.

Luna came in with her trunk. Ed put his book down, stood, and helped Luna with her trunk.

"Thank you," said Luna.

"No problem," said Ed. "Just glad I could help."

They sat opposite of each other and Ed went back to his reading. Then, Luna got his attention.

"You have an extraordinary eye color," said Luna.

Ed looked up at her.

"Are you a werewolf?" asked Luna.

"A werewolf?" asked Ed. "No."

"Well, your eyes are a beautiful and unique color," said Luna.

Ed blushed.

"Thanks," said Ed.

Luna then started to read a copy of a magazine called _'The Quibbler'_. Ed started to read the book again. A few moments later, they were joined by Harry, Ginny, and Neville.

"Why aren't you with the other Slytherins, Ed?" asked Ginny, after she introduced Ed.

"Ah, I just don't want to deal with them yet," said Ed.

"You're a Slytherin?" Neville asked nervously.

"I'm not like them," said Ed. "The stupid hat put me in there because it was being a..."

"Being a what?" asked Ginny.

Ed didn't answer as he went back to reading.

"Did you meet Malfoy yet?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I met them," said Ed.

"You met all of them?" asked Ginny.

"Just the father and the son," said Ed. "They're pretty full of themselves."

Ed marked his place and set it aside.

"I guess he keeps his wand in his cane, doesn't he?" said Ed.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Good move, but the cane could be stolen," said Ed.

"No one will try because they're too afraid to try to steal it," said Neville.

"Huh," said Ed.

When the food trolley came and went, Ed wasn't sure of how to react to the chocolate frogs.

"Don't worry, it's just bewitched chocolate," said Harry. "Go ahead and try one."

"So, you're sure that it's not a real frog?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Ginny.

Then Ed hesitated, but he ate a frog anyway. Ginny and Harry laughed at the expression Ed got when he felt the chocolate frog jump around in his stomach.

"That was weird," said Ed.

"What card did you get?" asked Neville.

"Card?" asked Ed.

"There's a trading card in every package," said Harry.

Ed got the card and gasped.

"Who did you get?" asked Ginny.

"The old guy who was at my house a few months before...," started Ed.

"Before what?" asked Neville.

"Before Mom died," said Ed. "My brother and I came home early one day from school and he was there trying to talk her into something. I asked my friend's grandmother about him, but she said she didn't know anything about him."

Harry got the card from Ed and seen that it was Professor Dumbledore.

"This is Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "I got this card first too."

When Ron and Hermione came, Ed had to go through Hermione's lectures.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already," said Ed. "When we get there, I'll get onto my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness for being around the big bad Gryffindors and Ravenclaw."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny burst out laughing.

"It's nothing to laugh about!" said Hermione.

"Calm down, I'll be able to handle myself, all right?" said Ed. "I know what I'm doing."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After dinner was over, Snape had Ed go with him to his dungeon office.

"Elric, what do you think you were doing?" asked Snape.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ed.

"Don't act foolish or stupid, it does not become you," said Snape. "You were mingling with Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw on the train to Hogwarts."

"How do you know that?" asked Ed. "Draco tell you?"

"That is not the point, Edward Elric," said Snape. "In order for you to survive in my house, you have to start acting like a Slytherin."

"I'm not acting like one because I'm not like them!" said Ed. "They just sat there on their asses saying how 'muggle-borns' are the scum of the Earth! Am I supposed to sit there and agree?"

"For one, watch your tongue," said Snape. "And two, you are to do what you were sent here for: to mingle, make friends your own age, and to learn magic. Not to mention, you are here on your superior officer's orders."

"But I don't want to learn any of this _fucking_ magic!" said Ed. "I am a-!"

"I told you to watch your tongue!" said Snape. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"How am I lucky?" asked Ed.

"You are lucky because I am indebted to your father," said Snape. "I can make your life here miserable, but I will not. So...you will have to act like a Slytherin."

"Whoop-de-flippin'-do!" said Ed. "I don't give a _fuck_ about my father, so you might as well treat me like the other students!"

Then Ed stormed out of the office and went on his way to the Slytherin common room. As he lay down in bed, he thought of how comfortable the bed was even though he didn't care for the designs for the Slytherins. The next morning, Ed woke up before everyone else in his dorm. Since he had time before going to breakfast, Ed got dressed, got his wand, and went to explore the castle. The first place Ed went to explore was the library.

"Pretty impressive," said Ed, as he looked around at all the books. "I wonder how they look at alchemy?"

Ed sighed and went to find the librarian, Madam Pince. When he found her, she was busy rearranging some books.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," said Ed.

Madam Pince turned. Once she seen Ed, she dropped the books she was holding.

"Here, let me help with those," said Ed.

"I got it," said Madam Pince.

And with a flick of her wand, the books went back to their proper places.

"You're the alchemy professor's son, aren't you?" asked Madam Pince. "You look just like him."

Ed ignored that comment.

"Are there any books on alchemy here?" asked Ed.

"No, your father took them all when he left with your mother," said Madam Pince. "He thought that since we have magic, we didn't need alchemy."

"That makes sense," said Ed. "Well, I guess I better get going. Thanks anyway."

Ed turned and left. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I better get to the mess hall," said Ed. "I mean, the Great Hall. If I can remember where it is though."

After ten minutes of searching, Ed found the Great Hall. He went in and went to the Slytherin table. He then sat down and started to fill his plate with food. After getting food, Ed got himself some coffee. When Ed was half-way through (he was eating properly), Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came and sat by him.

"So, Elric," said Draco.

"What?" asked Ed.

Before Draco could answer, the morning post came. The owls were wet from the rain. Win, Ed's owl, came to Ed with a small parcel. Draco's eagle owl came to Draco with a package. Win took a drink of Ed's water after Ed got the parcel off and flew off.

"Hey!" said Ed. "You little-!"

Then Ed looked at the parcel and he seen the military crest. Ed looked at Draco. He didn't like the look on Draco's face as Draco read the letter that was enclosed with the package. Ed decided that it was just best to open the parcel later when there were no prying eyes. As Ed put the parcel in his bag, Draco looked up from the letter.

'_So, he's the son of Father's favorite professor?'_ thought Draco.

"Schedules," drawled Snape. "Elric, get your schedule."

Ed snatched the schedule away from Snape and looked at it.

"Divination?" asked Ed. "Why did you give me this stupid bull-?"

"Language, Mr. Elric," said Snape. "It was not my idea; it was Professor Dumbledore's idea. He thought you'd be interested."

Then Snape moved onto the other students.

"Elric, let me show you where the class is," said Draco.

"Why?" asked Ed.

'_You just want me to be like you and be with your group,'_ thought Ed.

"You're a fellow Slytherin," said Draco. "We have to stick together."

"All right," said Ed. "I still don't know my way around anyway."

'_Bad guy number two,'_ thought Ed.

Ed felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary," said a familiar voice. "I'll show him to the North Tower."

Ed froze, turned, and gasped at who it was.

"You...!" said Ed.

The person who made Ed gasp had the same eyes, hair, and looks as his own. That person was Edward and Alphonse's father, Hohenheim. Ed then gave Hohenheim the right hook. Everyone in the hall gasped. Ed grabbed his bag.

"How dare you...?" growled Ed. "How dare you? You've been gone for ten years, TEN YEARS, and you come back now?! HERE?! Mom died waiting for you to come back! She DIED! I had to be both father AND brother to Alphonse! You weren't the one who had to comfort him after...after...IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT SHE'S DEAD AND I AM NEVER, EVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

Then Ed stormed off. Hohenheim sighed and stood back up as he rubbed his cheek.

"I should have expected that," said Hohenheim.

Hohenheim went to the front of the hall and sat at the staff table by Dumbledore. Umbridge, who was a squat woman who closely resembled a toad, was not happy.

"Your son has quite the right hook," said Dumbledore. "Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey to get that taken care of."

"No, I deserved it," said Hohenheim. "Thank you for letting me return."

"It's quite all right," said Dumbledore. "Hohenheim, this is our new Defense teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Dolores, this is Hohenheim Elric, our returning Alchemy professor."

"Yes, I remember you, Dolores," said Hohenheim. "I remember all of my students very well, even those who did not pass my class."

**888888888888888888888888**

"Wow," said Ron, "they weren't kidding. They do look identical."

"But Edward doesn't have a beard or glasses," said Harry.

"No, but I do see why Mrs. Weasley fancied him," said Hermione.

"Yeah, how?" asked Ron.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking up at the staff table.

"Because he's handsome," said Hermione.

"Don't you think someone should go after Ed?" asked Harry.

"He can take care of himself," said Hermione. "Besides, it would look suspicious if one of went after him, don't you think?"

"Weren't you the one harping on about inter-house alliances?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but look at the Slytherin table," said Hermione.

Ron and Harry looked to the Slytherin table and seen that Draco was putting his package into his bag. A few moments later, Draco was going after Ed. Hohenheim watched from the staff table and grew concerned. He knew that Draco's father was a Death Eater and he didn't want Ed to fall into the Death Eater's trap. Hohenheim sighed and stood.

"I best set up for my first class," said Hohenheim.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** If anyone notices something familiar from later in the chapter, it's because I got it from the fifth Harry Potter book. I do not own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist. I only own Win, Ed's owl. Be cautious of swearing.

**Chapter Seven**

Divination was going to be a very boring and an uninteresting class according to Ed as he eagerly waited for the end of the class. He wanted the class to end quickly, but he knew it wouldn't. When the class finally did end, he took his time in re-packing his bag since he wanted to look at what was enclosed in the small parcel that had the military's emblem on it.

"Come on, Elric," said Draco. "We don't want to be late for potions."

"You can go on," said Ed. "I'll catch up."

"You'll get lost," said Draco.

"I have an excellent memory, I won't get lost," said Ed.

"Come on, Drakey," said Pansy. "He'll be fine, won't you, Eddie?"

"Yes, I will," said Ed.

'_But stop calling me 'Eddie'!'_ thought Ed.

"Go on," said Ed.

"Fine, but don't be late," said Draco.

'_I _will_ make sure you join us, Elric,'_ thought Draco.

Then Draco and Pansy left. Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to take Divination so they dropped the class. Ed let out a sigh of relief as he took out the parcel that he received at breakfast. He opened it and took out a letter. It was from Roy and it was in code, but the code was in...

'_I should have figured that he'd use women's names,'_ thought Ed.

After finally decoding the letter, he read it through. The letter contained what he already knew, but Roy also had a 'p.s.' that read that Al wanted Ed to get a cat instead and that a letter from Al was enclosed. Ed put the letter back into the parcel and put the parcel back into his bag. Ed slung the bag over his shoulder and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Professor Trelawney whose eyes resembled a bug's with her glasses.

"Professor?" asked Ed. "What's wrong? I have to-"

"_YOUR QUEST TO RESTORE WHAT NEEDS TO BE RESTORED WILL BE DETERRED UNTIL THE MONTH OF DECEMBER,"_ said Trelawney. _"BUT YOUR MISSION FROM YOUR COUNTRY WILL BE A DANGEROUS ONE...MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICES..._"

Then with a hacking cough, Trelawney came out of her trance. She looked at a shocked Ed.

"Something wrong, Edward?" asked Trelawney.

"N-no," said Ed. "I-I'll be late if I...see you."

Then Ed left in a rush. He was just able to get to potions on time and got a seat by Draco.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Elric," said Snape, in his drawling voice. "If you had not noticed already class, we have ourselves a new student. He is Edward Elric, the son of our returning Alchemy teacher, Professor Hohenheim. And of course, Edward is in Slytherin."

Snape's lip curled.

"Now, on with the lesson," said Snape.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. They knew that Ed was going to be another of Snape's pets. Snape, of course, set the class to make the 'Draught of Peace'. Not only did Hermione get it right, Ed did as well.

'_This is pretty easy,'_ thought Ed.

When there was ten minutes left of class, Snape told them what should be going on with their potions. He went to Ed's first and said, "Are you sure you did not attend a wizarding school?"

"Positive," said Ed.

"You, unlike Potter, have talent," said Snape. "And unlike Granger, you are not an insufferable know-it-all."

The Gryffindors glared while the Slytherins snickered. After class, Ed had no choice but to join the Slytherins, namely Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, for lunch. Ed had to force himself to laugh at Draco's attempts of making fun of Harry and Hermione.

"He's turning into a prat really quick, isn't he?" asked Fred, as he watched Ed from the Gryffindor table.

"He needs to be taught a lesson, don't you think?" asked George.

"Leave him alone!" said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Ron. "He's the enemy!"

"He is not the enemy!" said Ginny. "He's only acting that way because he has to! He wasn't this way at you-know-where!"

"She does have a point," said Harry. "Malfoy's dad wants him to try to convince Ed into joining the Death Eaters! I'm sure of it!"

"But he's only fifteen!" said Hermione.

"Age wasn't a matter before," said Hohenheim.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George started and looked at Hohenheim.

"I'm sorry for startling you," said Hohenheim.

"Professor...," started Fred.

"Are we in trouble?" asked George.

"Have you done anything you shouldn't have?" asked Hohenheim.

"No," said George.

"Not yet," said Fred.

"Then you're not in trouble," said Hohenheim. "I just want to know if Edward came here before now."

"No, it's his first year here," said Harry. "His boss made him come here."

"Who is his boss?" asked Hohenheim.

"He has a silver pocket watch," said Hermione. "It has a hexagram and a dog on the lid."

'_So, the rumors are true,'_ thought Hohenheim. _'Edward is the youngest State Alchemist.'_

"Professor?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" asked Hohenheim.

"Ed's in trouble," said Harry. "He can't be-"

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter," said Hohenheim. "Edward can take care of himself. He's strong like his mother...there should be a picture of her in a year book or the trophy room."

Then he left and as he did, the girls at the Gryffindor table looked dreamily after him. Ed looked over and glared at Hohenheim.

"Oh, come on!" said Hermione, blushing. "He's not that handsome!"

"Speak for yourself," said Ginny. "If you don't think so, then why are you blushing?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"I hope they say the word 'small'," said Ron. "It'd be fun to see him have a go at them."

"It would, wouldn't it," said Fred.

"That can be arranged," said George.

"You do, and you'd be in trouble," said Hermione. "I'm going to the library."

"What for?" asked Ron.

"To see what Edward's mother looked like," said Hermione. "No one had a picture of her."

Then Hermione went off to the library. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione told Harry and Ron about Trisha.

"Was she as beautiful as they said she was?" asked Ron.

"She was very beautiful," said Hermione. "She had a gentle and caring look about her. It's such a shame that-"

Hermione silenced when Ed, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle passed. Ed looked angry.

"I wonder what's wrong," said Hermione.

"Maybe he got called short," said Ron. "I mean, he is a little smaller than - oh, bugger. I think he heard me."

Sure enough, Ed did hear him. Ed stopped and looked at Ron. Ed was about to go to beat up Ron when Umbridge came in and ordered them all to sit down. So, Ed grudgingly sat down by Draco.

"Well, good afternoon!" said Umbridge when the whole class finally sat down.

A few people mumbled 'Good Afternoon' in reply. Draco snickered when Ed added, "You ugly toad."

Umbridge sent a glare towards Ed and then said, "Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class chanted back.

"There, now," said Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, now was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

The students put their wands away, Ed didn't since he didn't even take it out in the first place, and got their quills, ink, and parchment out. Then Umbridge got her wand out, a small one, and tapped the board sharply. Words appeared at once:

_Defense Against The Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

Umbridge started to lecture about the constant change of teachers while everyone wrote. When everyone wrote what was on the board, she gave it another tap. New words appeared:

_Course Aims:_

_1.) Understanding the principles_

_underlying defensive magic_

_2.) Learning to recognized situations_

_in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_3.) Placing the use of defensive_

_magic in a context for practical use_

The students wrote some more. After writing, Umbridge had them get out their copies of Wilbert Slinkhard's 'Defensive Magical Theory' and read chapter one. Then Umbridge went to her desk, sat down, and observed everyone with her pouchy toad eyes.

After reading the same sentence half a dozen times, Harry looked to his left and seen Ron absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. When Harry looked to his right, however, he saw that Hermione wasn't reading the book. He couldn't remember a time when she didn't want to read. Harry looked at her in a questioning way, but she shook her head to indicate that she wasn't going to answer any questions.

Harry looked to the front of the class where Umbridge was looking in another direction and then he looked at Ed. Ed wasn't reading the book either. Instead, Ed was doodling on his parchment. Ed could tell he was being looked at and looked up. He saw that everyone was looking to the back of the class, including Draco. Hermione was staring at Umbridge. Umbridge decided that she couldn't ignore Hermione anymore.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" asked Umbridge.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Umbridge. "If you have other queries, we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows and said, "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Umbridge.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione, bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

After a few moments of debating between Hermione, the other Gryffindors, and Umbridge Ed finally spoke up.

"Professor, I have to agree with the Gryffindors," said Ed.

"And you are?" asked Umbridge.

"Edward Elric," said Ed.

"And why do you agree with them?" asked Umbridge.

"It's like what Potter said, we need to be prepared for whatever is waiting for us," said Ed. "The theory is logical, but that's all it is: a theory."

"Oh?" asked Umbridge.

"Yeah, it's like alchemy," said Ed. "You can study the texts all you want, but you'll need to have the talent."

"But this is a magical school," said Umbridge, "a school for little children to fine-tune their powers that they already have."

Ed's eye twitched when Umbridge said 'little children'.

"So, since I'm here, then I should be able to perform a spell?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Umbridge.

"The only spell I did was to light a fire for my cauldron," said Ed. "Why don't I just try one of these spells? If I blow something up, you can just bill me."

"That won't be necessary," said Umbridge. "You won't need to practice because..."

"Because you're too stupid to realize that reading won't be enough for us to learn to be able to defend ourselves?" asked Ed.

"Detention, Mr. Elric," said Umbridge.

"Why, because he's telling the truth?" asked Harry.

"You, too, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge.

"You can't just give out detentions like they're candy!" yelled Ed.

"Such a short and nasty temper," said Umbridge. "It matches your small stature."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" yelled Ed. "I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

That comment had Umbridge going back to her desk and writing a pink slip. She gave it to Ed who snatched it away.

"Take that to Professor Snape," said Umbridge.

Then Ed put his stuff into his bag and stomped off. A few moments later, Harry was heading for McGonagall's office.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter Eight. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own FullMetal Alchemist; Hiromu Arakawa owns that. I only own the character of Ed's owl.

**Chapter Eight**

"Would you care to explain this, Mr. Elric?" asked Snape.

"Explain what?" asked Ed, his arms crossed.

"Why you've got detention for the entire week," said Snape.

"She insulted me, so I insulted her back," said Ed.

"Do you behave childishly while you are at home?" asked Snape.

"I don't have a home," said Ed.

"Surely, you and your brother have a place to go to in between your...travels," said Snape.

"No," said Ed. "We stay in the dorms or hotel rooms."

Snape didn't say anything. Instead, he looked back at the pink parchment. How he dreaded the color pink, especially the pink that Umbridge used.

"She says you cursed at her," said Snape.

"So; you pick that up in the military," said Ed.

"I see," said Snape. "You will report to detention, starting tomorrow, at five o'clock p.m. You will do as she says, Elric. And on Saturday, you will report to me at the same time for detention with me. Do I make myself clear?"

Ed pouted. Snape reminded Ed of Roy, except with greasier hair. It annoyed him.

"Fine," said Ed.

"You are dismissed," said Snape.

Then Ed left. Ed was heading to the common room when...

"Edward," said Hohenheim.

Ed stopped and turned.

"What do you want, old man?" asked Ed. "I don't feel like talking to you."

"Just listen to me," said Hohenheim.

Ed sighed and crossed his arms.

"Make it quick," said Ed.

"Did you try the forbidden?" asked Hohenheim.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ed.

"Your footsteps sound different," said Hohenheim. "And Professor Snape told me that your right arm was hard."

Ed looked down.

"I see," said Hohenheim. "You lost your right arm and one of your legs, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "Al lost his body and I lost my left leg. I gave my right arm up so I could bind Al's soul to a suit of armor in the corner of the room. If you had _stayed_, then Mom would have still been alive. Al wouldn't have lost his body and...!"

"I left to protect you boys and your mother," said Hohenheim. "Your mother knew that."

"A lot of good that did us!" said Ed. "Mom died and we...me and Al...it's all your fault!"

"Your mother was cursed by a Death Eater," said Hohenheim.

"You're lying," said Ed. "The doctor..."

"Was fooled," said Hohenheim. "The curse appeared to be an illness, but it wasn't. Your mother finally told me a year before I left."

"And you still left us?" asked Ed. "I can't...AND YOU CALLED YOURSELF A HUSBAND AND FATHER?! YOU WERE JUST A COWARD!"

Then Ed ran to the common room and then into the dorm that he shared with the other fifth year Slytherin boys. He went to his trunk, opened it, put his bag in it, closed it, and alchemized it locked. A few moments later, Ed was asleep on the bed...still fully clothed.

At dinner, Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where Edward is," said Hermione.

"Maybe he's sulking," said Ron.

"I don't think so," said Hermione. "I think he may be...asleep."

"Why would he sleep through dinner?" asked Ron.

"Ron, haven't you been paying attention to his habits when we were in London?" asked Hermione.

"Not really," said Ron.

"How could you not?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he's small," said Ron.

"You better be glad he isn't here," said Harry.

"That's why I said it," said Ron. "He'd go nutters on me."

"You could notice him getting angry but nothing else?!" asked Hermione.

"Well, he screamed like Mum does when she's angry," said Ron. "That's the hard thing not to notice. Why do you think he'd be asleep?"

"Because he's upset," said Hermione.

"About what?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione.

"He had an argument with his father," said Nearly Headless Nick.

"You eavesdropped on them?!" said Hermione.

"I would hardly call it that," said Nick. "Edward had his voice raised very loud. Surprised no one else heard."

"What did they argue about?" asked Harry.

"It's a family affair and...," started Nick.

"Please tell us," said Hermione. "We won't tell anyone else."

"Well," said Nick, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaned in to hear, "it was about when Professor Hohenheim left Edward and his brother and their mother. Professor Hohenheim finally told Edward about Trisha being cursed. And Edward-" Nick looked around and leaned so that only Ron, Harry, and Hermione could hear - "performed the forbidden alchemy and he lost his left leg and right arm. His brother lost his body and now his soul is in a suit of armor."

"No!" said Hermione.

"Yes, and Edward called Hohenheim a coward for leaving," said Nick.

"Well, he is one," said Ron.

"Ronald!" said Hermione. "So, that's why Edward doesn't want Alphonse to come here, to protect him."

"Now that's what you call Brotherly Love," said Nick. "Sacrificing oneself to save a family member no matter the cost."

"That is admirable," said Hermione.

"Are you saying I wouldn't do that?" asked Ron.

"Would you?" asked Harry.

"Maybe not for Percy because he's being a prat," said Ron. "But I would for my other brothers or Ginny."

"Ronald!" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron. "It's not like he'd do that for us."

"You don't know that!" said Hermione.

The next day, at five 'til five o' clock, both Ed and Harry reported to Umbridge's office. When Harry knocked, Umbridge told them to enter. They went in and looked around the office in disgust until Umbridge said, "Good evening, Mr. Potter, Mr. Elric."

Ed and Harry looked at her. Ed sat down at the table that was set up for him and Harry.

"Evening," said Harry, stiffly.

"Well, sit down with Mr. Elric," said Umbridge.

"Er," said Harry, without moving. "Professor Umbridge? Er - before we start, I-I wanted to ask you...a favor."

"Oh, yes?" asked Umbridge, her bulging eyes narrowing.

"Well, I'm...I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Harry. "And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday-"

"Don't even bother asking," said Ed. "She's not going to let you off, isn't that right, Professor?"

"Mr. Elric is right," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh, no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter. And punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's conscience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow and the-"

"I think he's got it, Professor," said Ed.

Harry's blood boiled as he sat down across from Ed after dropping his bag next to the chair he sat down in.

"There," said Umbridge, sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our tempers already, aren't we? Mr. Elric, put that quill away. We're going to use special quills. Here you are."

She handed Ed and Harry each a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you both to write 'I must not tell lies'," Umbridge told them softly.

"How many times?" asked Ed.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in_," said Umbridge, sweetly. "Off you go."

"What about ink?" asked Ed, after Umbridge went back to behind her desk and sat down to grade essays.

"Oh, you won't need ink," said Umbridge.

Ed and Harry looked at each other and then wrote 'I must not tell lies.' They both gasped and looked Harry's right hand. They saw that the words they were to write on the back of Harry's hand. Ed looked at his left hand and seen blood staining his glove. He took it off and seen the same words. The red ink on the parchment wasn't ink, it was blood. The skin healed over each time they wrote. By the time the detention was over, both Ed and Harry's hands were red and raw.

After Umbridge inspected their hands, she said, "Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet. Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

Then Ed and Harry left without a word. When Ed was sure no one was around, he pulled Harry into an empty class room.

"I'm only going to tell you because you're the only one I feel I can trust," said Ed.

"What're you telling me?" asked Harry.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone I'm about to say," said Ed. "It doesn't leave this room."

"What do I tell people if they find out that you pulled me in here?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry about that," said Ed. "I'll be beating you up afterwards."

"I can't tell Hermione or Ron?" asked Harry.

"No!" said Ed. "Ron's a big mouth and Hermione slips up. You can't even tell Professor Dumbledore."

"All right," said Harry, "I promise."

"The reason why I'm here is because the Fuhrer of my country sent me here," said Ed. "Professor Dumbledore talked him into letting me come."

"Yeah, so you can make friends your own age?" asked Harry. "That's what Mrs. Weasley said."

"Well, that's part of it," said Ed. "But he mostly wants me to gather information on this world. He wants to know how magic differs from alchemy. Colonel Mustang, my commanding officer, and Fuhrer Bradley told me to do whatever it takes to get information."

"Commanding officer?" asked Harry. "But I thought-"

"All State Alchemists report to the Fuhrer, but there are also State Alchemists who sponsor the new ones or have other ones who work for them too," said Ed. "I'm under Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He helped me get into the military."

"So that's why you were able to get in at fifteen," said Harry.

"No, I got in at twelve," said Ed.

"Twelve?" asked Harry. "But that's-!"

"That's not the point," said Ed. "Colonel Mustang said that they've got information from a reliable source saying that there is a dark wizard who wants to wreak havoc on the world. I think the name was 'Voldemort' or something."

"How did your world know?" asked Harry. "What contacts-?"

"I don't know, but the contacts are usually right," said Ed. "It's also my job to find the supporters and the members. If they are a threat here, they'll be a threat to my country."

"But what if you get hurt?" asked Harry. "Or...?"

"That's not an option," said Ed. "I have to stay alive."

"Why did you join the military?" asked Harry.

"To make things right again," said Ed.

"To make things right again?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, my brother and I did something stupid a few years ago, and he's suffered because of it," said Ed. "It's my fault, and I'm going to try my best to set it right."

Harry didn't know what to say. He noticed that Ed was starting to get depressed at the thought of Alphonse not being with him, so he said, "Ron called you small at supper. I agreed."

That got Ed angry. Ed then beat up Harry and left in a huff. The next morning, when Harry and Ron skipped breakfast to write in their dream diaries, Ron was surprised at seeing Harry with a black eye.

"Blimey, Harry, what happened to you?" asked Ron. "Did Umbridge do that to you?"

"No, she just gave us lines," said Harry.

"But who did that?" asked Ron.

"Ed did," said Harry. "I told him that you called him small and he beat me up."

"Why didn't you just stun him?" asked Ron.

"I didn't think of it at the time," said Harry.

"He's got a nasty temper," said Ron. "You've got to tell Dumbledore or Sirius, mate. Or his father."

"Ed hates his dad," said Harry. "Professor Elric is the last person he'd want to talk to."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Three days later, Saturday, Ed was the first one to wake. He got out of bed and got dressed into his usual outfit, which was black leather pants, black combat boots, a black tank with a black jacket, his trademark red trench, and his white gloves. He also clipped his pocket watch to his belt buckle and put the watch in his pocket. He braided his hair and then got a pen and paper from deep within his trunk. He went to the common room and sat down at a table. He then started to write his weekly report.

_Fuhrer Bradley and Colonel Mustang,_

_I already have a suspect. His name is_

_Lucius Malfoy. His son, Draco Malfoy,_

_tells me that he is a Death Eater and _

_wants all of the muggle-borns (witches or_

_wizards born from non-magic parents)_

_to be done with, if you catch my drift. And_

_then there's this woman from the Ministry_

_of Magic who's the new Defense Against_

_the Dark Arts teacher..._

Ed wrote of the detentions that Umbridge had given him. He also told of Hohenheim's return to Hogwarts as the Alchemy professor. After the coded report, Ed wrote a separate letter to Al.

_Hey Al,_

_How are you doing? Are you all right?_

_You're not picking up any stray cats, are_

_you? Al, be honest! I didn't get a cat _

_because after this year, I will be quitting._

_We can easily get the owl to live at a _

_sanctuary for owls or whatever. Dad is_

_here. He's teaching alchemy. He came the_

_day term officially started. He said...he said_

_that Mom was cursed by a Death Eater, a _

_member of a group that doesn't like a certain _

_type of people. Dad said that he knew, but he_

_left anyway. He said to protect us. But from _

_what? I miss you, Al. Every time I look at the_

_armor here, I think of you and the fun you'd have_

_if you could come. I will make things right. I_

_will return you to your body. Take care of _

_yourself, Al. Don't pick up any cats._

_Love,_

_Ed_

Ed sealed both letters and went to the owlery to send them off. After sending the letters off, Ed went to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down by Draco and got himself some breakfast.

"Are you coming down to the Quidditch Pitch after lunch, Eddie?" asked Pansy.

"Why would I want to go?" asked Ed.

"To see the Gryffindors make fools of themselves," said Draco.

"I would, but I have homework to catch up on," said Ed. "I also have that detention with Professor Snape."

"What for?" asked Draco.

"Elric," said Snape, coming to them.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Watch your tongue, Elric," said Snape. "I just came to inform you that you will not be having detention with me tonight."

"Why the change of heart?" asked Ed.

Snape didn't answer and he walked away.

"I'm still going to do my homework," said Ed. "I'm sure you can annoy them without me."

But after lunch, Ed was dragged by Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team to the Quidditch pitch stadium. When the Gryffindor team came out of their changing room, everyone around Ed cat-called and jeered.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Draco called in his sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy guffawed and shrieked with laughter. Ed, however, was annoyed.

"Come on, Eddie!" said Pansy. "Join in on the fun!"

"I'd rather be doing homework instead!" said Ed.

When Angelina seen Ed arguing with Draco about wanting to do homework instead of watching Quidditch practice, she looked at the Weasley twins, Ron, and Harry.

"Is he the new Slytherin fifth year?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah, he also beat Harry up after detention," said Ron. "The git."

"He looks too small to be a fifth year," said Angelina.

Ed heard and turned angrily.

"You shouldn't have said that," said Ron.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WANT TO CRUSH LIKE AND ANT?!" Ed yelled, angrily, making the Slytherins roar in laughter. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

Ed angrily sat down and Draco slapped Ed on the back. After the practice was over, Ed angrily stomped back to the Slytherin common room and went back to his homework.

Only three people were awake in the Gryffindor common room the next evening. As Hermione helped Ron with his homework, Harry got out of his seat and went to the fireplace. A few moments later, Sirius's head was in the fireplace. Ron and Hermione went to beside Harry. After talking about Umbridge and Harry's letter, Sirius brought Ed up.

"So, how's Ed doing?" asked Sirius. "Is he coping well?"

"If you mean by being a total git, then yeah," said Ron.

"Now, Ron," said Hermione, "I'm sure-!"

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

"Ed beat Harry up after their first detention!" said Ron.

"Is this true, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, but-!" started Harry.

"The git even came to the Quidditch pitch with the other Slytherins and made fun of us!" said Ron. "Just because Angelina called him too short to be a fifth year."

"He's got Napoleon complex," said Hermione. "He can't help it."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It means he's insecure about his height," said Hermione. "He probably gets teased about it a lot and that's the only way he can cope."

"Harry, did Edward tell you anything?" asked Sirius.

"Why would you say that?" asked Ron.

"Molly told me she was concerned about Edward because the trunk of Bill's was sent back," said Sirius. "She also said that the night before the first, he told her that it didn't bother him being put in Slytherin anymore."

"He is in the military," said Hermione.

"He may be lying," said Ron.

"No, he isn't, Ron," said Sirius. "That pocket watch identifies him as a State Alchemist. It's pure silver and that's why Remus couldn't touch it."

"That's what he told us," said Harry.

"But what makes you think he'd tell Harry and not Dumbledore?" asked Ron. "Why Harry? No offense, mate."

"Maybe because he doesn't trust Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Look at it this way, Ron," said Sirius. "Ed didn't believe in magic and didn't want to come in the first place. Edward is a scientist and they believe that witchcraft and wizardry is something from fairy tales. But Dumbledore went over Edward's and his commanding officer's heads to the Fuhrer of their country, Fuhrer Bradley. Ed had no choice but to come. He was ripped out of a life he was comfortable in."

"I guess that makes sense," said Ron.

"But why Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Because they both have no parents and Ed's only family is his brother," said Sirius. "They also had to grow up early."

"But Edward and Alphonse have their father," said Hermione.

"Yeah, he came back Monday as the alchemy professor," said Ron.

"He did?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I don't see what all the fuss is with alchemy though. You can't do half as much you can with magic."

"That's not true," said Sirius. "You can make bread from grass. And you can also make gold from lead."

"Really?" asked Ron. "You can make gold from lead?"

"Yes, but it's illegal," said Sirius.

"Oh," said Ron. "But we can make food with magic."

"No, you can't, Ronald," said Hermione. "We have certain rules as well. We can only summon food, not make it."

"Harry, did he tell you anything?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, but he made me promise not to tell," said Harry. "That's why he beat me up. He said that I'm the only one he could trust."

"And he can't trust us?" asked Ron.

"Honestly," said Hermione.

"That's a wise decision," said Sirius. "If Harry told anyone else, the Slytherins might overhear and Edward and Alphonse would be in danger."

"Who all know that Ed's in the military?" asked Harry.

"Nearly all of the Order," said Sirius. "We haven't told Hagrid because he's not back yet and because he'll tell anything if he gets drunk enough. Fuhrer Bradley wants Edward to be protected since he's one of the best they have. Hopefully, having Professor Hohenheim there will be enough protection."

"But Edward doesn't like his father," said Hermione.

"Doesn't like isn't strong enough," said Ron.

"Ed called his father a coward for leaving," said Harry. "I don't think Ed will-"

"Edward is angry, but he will come to see that Hohenheim does love him and his brother," said Sirius. "It'll take time."

"But why did he leave?" asked Ron.

"That's what you have to talk to him about," said Sirius.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter. Anyway, I am reccomending that people read my sister's Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, Fatal Happenings. It is a really good fanfiction and she deserves just as many reviews as I've gotten. Please read it and review. Do not give her flame reviews. She accepts anonymous reviews. And don't flame me either for asking people to read and review hers. Anyway, read and review her fanfiction, Fatal Happenings. Her author name is Susue.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As Ed ate his breakfast the next morning, he had a feeling that things were going to get worse, but he didn't know why. Just then, Win landed in front of him. He got the letters from her legs and let Win have some of his water before she flew off to the Owlery a few moments later. Ed put the letter from Roy into his pocket and started to read the letter from Al.

_Hi Brother,_

_Yeah, I'm okay. I understand about_

_why you didn't get the cat. Don't worry_

_I'm not picking up any strays. I mean it!_

_So, Dad's really teaching there? That _

_sounds great! You should give Dad a _

_chance. I'm sure he didn't think that Mom_

_wouldn't...anyway, Brother, if Dad says that_

_he left to protect us, then I believe him._

_I don't think he would have ignored answering_

_our letters if we were in danger of something_

_or someone bad. Don't forget you said that_

_Mom let him go. Mom always wanted us to_

_not have anything against Dad. She would_

_want you to forgive him and give him a _

_chance. I know I would if I were there. And _

_you've got to stop blaming yourself for what_

_happened. I don't blame you. Dad can help_

_keep you safe. Colonel Mustang did say that_

_Dad was a State Alchemist too. I know we will_

_get our bodies back to normal, but in the _

_meantime, you have to give Dad a chance for me_

_and for Mom._

_Love,_

_Al_

Ed sighed and put the letter into his pocket. He knew that Al was right. Al was almost always right and sensible, but that was his brother.

"Who was that from?" asked Draco.

"My little brother," said Ed.

"Why isn't he here?" asked Pansy. "Is he too young or is he a squib?"

"I just don't want him here," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Draco.

"I want him to be an alchemist, not a wizard," said Ed.

Just then, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was dropped in front of Ed.

"Hey, watch it!" said Ed. "Dad? What do you think-?"

"You should read it," said Hohenheim.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"You should be informed of what goes on in this world," said Hohenheim. "Especially here."

"I guess you're right," said Ed. "Old man."

"Yes?" asked Hohenheim.

"I'll give you a chance," said Ed. "Don't get the wrong idea or anything; I'm just giving you a chance because Al told me to. Mom would want me to as well."

"Thank you, Edward," said Hohenheim. "I knew you would."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"Alphonse sent me an owl as well saying that he would tell you to give me a chance," said Hohenheim.

"I should've known," said Ed.

"You always were overprotective of Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "Don't forget to drink your milk."

Ed growled as Hohenheim chuckled while he left to go to his classroom to prepare for class. Ed unfolded the _Daily Prophet_ to find a big picture of Umbridge looking at him.

"Just what I wanted to see at breakfast," Ed said, sarcastically.

He read the article _'Ministry Seeks Educational Reform; Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever "High Inquisitor"'_ and was disgusted and annoyed at the same time.

'_Great, my job is going to get a lot harder,'_ thought Ed.

In Potions, Ed got a top score on his essay and Snape boasted. The boasting made Hermione angry and upset. At lunch, Hermione ranted.

"He's just giving Ed a perfect grade because he's in Slytherin," said Hermione. "If he were in Gryffindor, then Professor Snape wouldn't be happy."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" asked Ron.

"Me? Jealous?" asked Hermione. "Nonsense. I'm not jealous at all."

Harry and Ron shared a knowing smile. When Defense Against the Dark Arts came around, Hermione refused to read chapter two of the book. This time, instead of ignoring Hermione for a while, Umbridge went to her and whispered, "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read chapter two," said Hermione.

"Well, then, proceed to chapter three," said Umbridge.

"I've read that, too," said Hermione. "I've read the whole book. So has Edward."

"Leave me out of this," said Ed.

Umbridge blinked and looked from Hermione to Ed and then back to Hermione. Umbridge recovered her poise almost immediately.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in chapter fifteen," said Umbridge.

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Umbridge raised her eyebrows, and Harry knew that she was impressed against her will.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

"You disagree?" Umbridge repeated.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione, who unlike Umbridge, was not whispering but speaking in a clear, carrying voice so that all the class paid attention. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

Hermione looked at Ed.

"Don't you think so, Edward?" asked Hermione.

'_She's just probably trying to get back at me for potions,'_ thought Ed.

"I told you to keep me out of it," said Ed. "Besides, I've only been using magic for a week."

"But you've read an entire four years worth of schooling material in two days!" said Hermione.

"Your point?" asked Ed.

"You should have an opinion as well!" said Hermione.

"But it isn't your opinion that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger, now is it?" asked Umbridge. "Now, I'm going to take five points from Gryffindor."

Umbridge was now back at the front of the class.

"What for?" asked Harry, angrily as everyone muttered.

"Don't you get involved!" said Hermione.

Then Umbridge went on to explain why she was taking five points from Gryffindor. Harry then countered and got himself another week's worth of detention. Ed didn't have time to decode the letter from Roy until the next day before Transfiguration. McGonagall let Ed use her classroom so he could do so in peace. She had some sandwiches and pumpkin juice supplied for him so he wouldn't have to miss lunch.

When lunch was almost over, McGonagall came back in to see Ed reading the just decoded letter for it took a long while just to decode it.

"So, finally have it broken?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah, Colonel Mustang uses a different code than I do," said Ed. "So it's a bit harder for me to decode it."

"What code does he use?" asked McGonagall.

"Women's names," said Ed.

McGonagall pursed her lips. Ed finished reading the letter and put it into his bag.

"Should've known," said Ed, under his breath.

"Should've known what, Mr. Elric?" asked McGonagall.

"My little brother told me he wouldn't pick up any stray cats, but he picked one up anyway," Ed said. "He's crazy about cats."

"Why don't you allow him one then?" asked McGonagall.

Before Ed could answer, the bell rang and McGonagall charmed the sandwiches and juice away. When Draco came in, Draco took the seat by Ed. As McGonagall taught the class, she was being inspected by Umbridge, Umbridge furiously scribbled on her clipboard.

"Edward, vanish your mouse," said McGonagall.

"No," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked McGonagall.

Everyone, including Umbridge, looked at them.

"I don't want to," said Ed.

"Mr. Elric, Transfiguration and Transmutation are two different things," said McGonagall.

"They're similar," said Ed.

"In some ways, but you do not have to give anything up," said McGonagall.

Ed looked sideways and unconsciously grabbed his right arm.

"If you are worried about the mouse, don't be," said McGonagall. "It will be fine."

"I can't do it," said Ed.

"Mr. Elric, five points from Slytherin," said McGonagall. "Don't you complain, Mr. Malfoy."

At the end of class, after Umbridge and the other students left, McGonagall spoke with Ed.

"Mr. Elric, in order to pass this class, you need to transfigure animals," said McGongall.

"I know," said Ed, looking away.

"But, so far, you've only turned in the essays," said McGonagall. "You haven't even tried vanishing a snail."

Ed didn't answer.

"Why are you even here if you aren't interested in the work?" asked McGonagall.

"You know why I'm here," said Ed. "Because Professor Dumbledore went over my and Colonel Mustang's heads to Fuhrer Bradley. I had no choice but to follow orders."

"But your father is here," said McGonagall. "Surely - "

"He's my father, but he's not my legal guardian anymore," said Ed. "The State is my guardian."

"So you're here against your will," said McGonagall.

"State Alchemists have no will," said Ed, "once we have orders."

McGonagall gave Ed a pass and then Ed left to Care of Magical Creatures where Umbridge was at as well. Ed gave the note to the substitute professor, Professor Grubby-Plank.

"That's all right," said Grubby-Plank. "I won't give you detention."

"Thanks," said Ed.

Then after Umbridge asked Grubby-Plank and some students questions, she went to Ed.

"Mr. Elric, what do you think of this class?" asked Umbridge.

"I told you before, this is my first year here," said Ed. "I still don't know what to think of it."

"I see," said Umbridge, taking down notes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Ed. "I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm sure you are," said Umbridge.

"He is, Professor," said Draco. "Elric is new this year. Fortunately, he didn't have to go through the big buffoon's teaching."

Harry got angry, but Hermione and Ron tried to calm him down.

"Don't or you'll get more detention," said Hermione.

"Fine," said Harry.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long update. Had other things on my mind! Hope you like it! Review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Two weeks later, Ed was feeling very closed in and claustrophobic. Ed was also caught up and ahead of everyone else in classes. He even surpassed Hermione which made her even more jealous. Anyway, Ed was at the only place where he could seek comfort: the library. Coincidentally, that was where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about forming a defense club. Since it had been a while since he last snooped and missed it, Umbridge was making it difficult for him to snoop around, he stood where he could overhear Harry, Ron, and Hermione while reading about stealth spells.

"I was wondering," said Hermione, "whether you'd thought anymore about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry."

"'Course I have," said Harry, grumpily. "Can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us."

"I meant about the idea, we - alright, Ron - I had about you teaching us," said Hermione.

Harry didn't answer. Ed took a chance glance and seen Harry pretend to read. Then...

"Well," said Harry, slowly, "yeah, I-I've thought about it a bit."

"And?" said Hermione, eagerly.

"I dunno," said Harry. "You heard me saying that its rubbish, didn't you?"

Then as Ed overheard -- meaning eavesdropped -- some more, Hohenheim came up behind him.

"Edward, eavesdropping is rude," said Hohenheim.

Ed dropped his book and screamed. He turned and seen Hohenheim.

"Don't do that!" said Ed. "Now I know where Al gets it from!"

Madam Pince shushed Ed, and when she seen Hohenheim, she confronted him.

"You promised that when you returned, you'd bring those books back!" Madam Pince confronted. "But you have been back for almost a month, and I have not seen one book!"

"You see, I can explain that," said Hohenheim, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

By this time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching.

"I guess we now know where Ed gets the habit of scratching his head from," said Ron.

"Sh!" said Hermione.

"Well?!" asked Madam Pince.

"When I went home to get them to come back, the house was gone," said Hohenheim.

"What do you mean, gone?" asked Madam Pince.

"It was burned down," said Hohenheim.

"Don't tell me that the books were in the house!" said Madam Pince.

"What would you like me to tell you then?" asked Hohenheim.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Madam Pince.

"Well, I asked my old neighbor, Edward's friend's grandmother, she said that I should ask Edward," said Hohenheim.

Hohenheim and Madam Pince looked at Ed.

"Well, you see," started Ed, "oh, would you look at the time! I think I left my potions essay-!"

"You turned it early yesterday," said Hermione.

"Then I have to-!" started Ed.

"You helped Malfoy yesterday as well," said Hermione.

"Hermione!" said Ron. "And here you said-! Ow!"

Hermione stamped on Ron's foot. Ed was about to run off when Hohenheim grabbed the back of Ed's robes.

"Edward Hohenheim Elric," said Hohenheim.

"He does have a middle name after all," said Ron. "Though, it's kind of big for a small guy-"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" yelled Ed.

Ed wanted to beat Ron up, but Hohenheim kept his grip firm.

"Edward," said Hohenheim, "Hohenheim Elric. Settle down."

Ed stopped struggling and sighed in defeat.

"Do you know who burned our house down?" asked Hohenheim.

"I did," Ed grumbled.

"I don't think Madam Pince heard you," said Hohenheim.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Ed. "I did so Al and I wouldn't have to look back!"

Hohenheim dropped him in shock. Ed straightened his robes.

"How were we supposed to know they were from here?" asked Ed. "Mom never told us. Do what you want, I don't care."

"If you didn't know, then I won't punish you," said Madam Pince. "But you, Hohenheim, are going to buy all new books out of YOUR paycheck!"

"Do I have to?" asked Hohenheim.

"Yes, you do," said Madam Pince.

"But they're so expensive," said Hohenheim.

"You should have thought about that before you took them," said Madam Pince. "And if you try to back out, I will go to Professor Dumbledore. Now, leave before you take anything else from my library."

"All right," said Hohenheim. "I suppose you won't let me check out-"

"No," said Madam Pince.

Hohenheim sighed.

"Come on, Edward," said Hohenheim.

"Why?!" asked Ed.

"Now," said Hohenheim.

Ed grumbled and followed Hohenheim out of the library. Harry and Ron turned on Hermione.

"Why did you sell him out like that?" asked Harry.

"I didn't sell him out," said Hermione. "I just thought he should tell his father what he knew."

"And you say you're not jealous," said Ron.

"I'm not!" said Hermione.

"Whatever you say," said Ron. "I still think-."

Hermione stalked off. Ron turned to Harry.

"She's mental, she is," said Ron. "Upset just because Ed is better than her. I don't think I'll ever get girls."

"Me neither," said Harry.

In Hohenheim's office, Ed was slouching in a chair in front of Hohenheim's desk while Hohenheim sat behind it.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ed, his arms crossed.

"Why did you burn our house down?" asked Hohenheim.

"I already told you and Madam Pince," said Ed. "So we wouldn't look back."

"Look back at what?" asked Hohenheim.

Ed didn't answer. Hohenheim sighed and stood. He went to the fireplace and looked at the only picture standing on the mantle.

"Edward, at least give me a chance," said Hohenheim.

"I'm trying to, old man," said Ed. "It's hard, though, since you walked out. You were gone ten years and you didn't even come to Mom's funeral."

"I wanted to, Edward," said Hohenheim.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Ed. "Al was crying a lot."

"I was trying to protect you boys," said Hohenheim.

"Shocking that plan went awry," said Ed, sarcastically.

"Edward...," said Hohenheim. "You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"When was that, five thousand years ago?" asked Ed.

"No, Edward," said Hohenheim. "I'm younger than that."

"Right, I forgot," said Ed. "You're four thousand years old."

"Very funny, Edward," said Hohenheim.

Ed looked at Hohenheim and noticed him looking at a picture.

"What's that picture you're looking at?" asked Ed.

Ed got up and went to the mantle to see the picture. His eyes widened. It was of Hohenheim holding a five year old Ed and Trisha holding a four year old Alphonse.

"This was taken on my birthday," said Ed. "I thought Mom gave the picture of it to Granny Pinako when she..."

"That picture is a copy," said Hohenheim. "Your mother didn't want me to forget her or you boys, so she had me make a copy and had me take the original."

"You don't say," said Ed.

"Edward, I loved your mother, I still do, very much," said Hohenheim. "I also love you boys. I didn't want to leave."

"Why did you?" asked Ed. "Were we...a disgrace?"

"No, of course not," said Hohenheim. "I just wanted to protect you all, but..."

"From what?" asked Ed. "What did you want to protect us from?"

Hohenheim sighed.

"Wouldn't it have been better for you to stay with us?" asked Ed. "Mom cried a lot for you. She didn't want us to see, but..."

"You did," said Hohenheim.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Edward, I want you to be very careful," said Hohenheim.

"That's what Sirius and Professor Trelawney-," started Ed.

"Sirius Black?" asked Hohenheim.

"Uh...," started Ed.

"Don't worry, I know he's innocent," said Hohenheim. "He was a prankster along with Harry's father, James, but he's not the type to murder someone. He's not even the type to be in with the Death Eaters."

"Sirius said you taught here for a hundred years," said Ed. "Is that true?"

"I'll tell you some other time," said Hohenheim.

Ed looked at Hohenheim and smiled.

"I suppose I'll have to get back to the Slytherins," said Ed. "You be careful too, old man."

Then Ed left Hohenheim's office and went back to the Slytherin common room.

When the Hogsmeade weekend came, Ed was eager to get out of the castle, but there was one problem.

"What do you mean, I can't go?!" asked Ed.

"You haven't been given permission to go," said Filch.

"Then I'll get permission from my old man!" said Ed.

"Sorry, boy, but you need permission from your superiors," said Filch.

"Screw you!" yelled Ed.

"I was wondering when we would find you," said a voice.

Ed gasped and he and everyone else looked and seen two men. One had an eyepatch with black hair and the other had black hair but did not have an eye patch. The one with the eye patch was Fuhrer King Bradley and the one without it was Colonel Roy Mustang. Ed and Hohenheim quickly saluted.

"Fuhrer, Colonel, what brings you here?" asked Hohenheim, as he stood behind Ed.

"At ease, at ease," said Bradley. "You'd think that we were back in Amestris or something. It has been quite a while, hasn't it, Hohenheim?"

"Yes, Fuhrer," said Hohenheim, as he and Ed stopped saluting.

As Bradley, Hohenheim, Roy, and Ed talked, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were amazed.

"Wow," said Ron, "so he is with the government. I wonder why they came?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"How could they have made it through the spells and enchantments?" asked Hermione. "I mean, muggles aren't-"

"Who cares?" asked Ron. "It's cool that there are muggles who can see this place."

"So, you say Edward needs my permission to go to this Hogsmeade?" asked Bradley.

"Yes, he does," said Filch.

"Well, then, he has my permission," said Bradley.

"Fuhrer King Bradley, Colonel Roy Mustang, thank you for traveling this far to join us," said Dumbledore, his arms open in welcome.

"Not at all," said Bradley. "I wanted to see the place Edward described to me in his reports."

"Fuhrer, I will stay here and find out where we will be staying," said Roy. "I'm sure Major Elric will want to show you around."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Bradley. "Lead the way, Edward."

"Yes, sir," said Ed.

Then he and Bradley went on their way to Hogsmeade. The walk was silent until...

"I'm sure you're wondering about your brother, Alphonse," said Bradley.

"Yeah," said Ed, "I am."

"Don't worry, Alphonse is safe and all right," said Bradley. "He just misses you. He wants to know how you are."

"Is he in Central?" asked Ed.

"He was sent there by Colonel Mustang," said Bradley. "Apparently, Alphonse was getting depressed. He's staying with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and his nice little family."

"It's been kind of lonely without him," Ed confided. "We're really close. Besides Dad, he's the only family I have."

Bradley nodded.

"It's admirable that you two are close," said Bradley. "I've seen that your reports have gotten less descriptive."

"Yeah, the mail's being read," said Ed. "I didn't want-"

"I understand, FullMetal," said Bradley. "I must admit that it was the same in the Eastern Rebellion."

"You mean Ishbal?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Bradley. "You know about it?"

"Yeah, my mechanic's parents were killed in Ishbal," said Ed.

"The Rockbells?" asked Bradley.

"Yeah," said Ed. "She said they were surprise attacked, but I don't buy that."

"You have good senses," said Bradley. "That's why you're one of our best."

Ed blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't good at taking compliments.

"The Rockbells were surprise attacked, but not by the Ishballans," said Bradley. "Brigadier General Gran ordered for them to be executed by Colonel Mustang."

"What?!" said Ed.

"Colonel Mustang feels deep regret for it," said Bradley. "I did not want that to happen, but General Gran ignored my orders. Those doctors were doing their job, even though they helped both sides."

Ed didn't say anything.

"So, how's school going?" asked Bradley, changing the subject.

"Eh, it's all right," said Ed. "Magic is about the same as alchemy, but there are some differences."

As they talked about Ed's classes, they soon arrived into Hogsmeade.

"I'm kind of thirsty," said Bradley. "Aren't you, FullMetal?"

"Yeah, kind of," said Ed. "But I don't have any money on me."

"Neither do I, but just show your pocket watch," said Bradley. "It's a universal identification to identify yourself with the Amestrian military."

"I forgot," said Ed.

"That's all right," said Bradley. "We're only human, after all. Let's go into the Hog's Head."

"Yes, sir," said Ed.

Ed and Bradley went to the Hog's Head and went inside. Ed grimaced at the atmosphere.

"Cheery, isn't it," said Ed, sarcastically.

Bradley chuckled at Ed's comment.

"I'll get us some drinks," said Ed. "I'll be right back."

"All right then," said Bradley.

Ed went to the counter where Fred was getting 25 butterbeers.

"Two butterbeers," said Ed.

"Four sickles," said the barmen, giving Ed two bottles.

Ed showed the barman his pocket watch.

"Include theirs, too," said Ed.

"You don't have to do that," said Fred.

"Consider it an apology," said Ed.

Then Ed went to where Bradley was sitting, sat down across from Bradley, gave him his bottle of butterbeer, uncorked his own, and took a drink. After taking a drink from his own butterbeer, Bradley spoke up.

"So, FullMetal, did you come up with anymore information?" asked Bradley.

"A bit," said Ed.

Ed pulled out a small stack of parchment and enlarged it with a spell. He handed it to Bradley.

"I tried to use paper and ink pen, but they were confiscated by Professor Umbridge," said Ed.

"That's quite all right," said Bradley. "Well, well done, FullMetal. Colonel Mustang will be staying behind."

"What for?" asked Ed.

"Because we need to protect our best alchemist," said Bradley.

Ed blushed from the compliment.

"S-sir?" asked Ed.

"Yes, FullMetal," said Bradley.

"Alphonse and I have been researching alchemic amplifiers and since I'm here, he can't get into the First Branch Library in Central," said Ed. "I was wondering..."

"If I could give him permission to look in it without you," said Bradley, in a dangerous tone.

Ed looked down. Bradley laughed. Ed looked back up.

"I'm only joking, FullMetal," said Bradley. "Of course, I'll give Alphonse permission. It's the least I can do for having you attend Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Fuhrer," said Ed.

"No problem, Edward," said Bradley. "Why don't you join your friends over there? I'll see myself back."

"I would, but over half of those people don't like me," said Ed. "They'd probably want to do something to me. Slytherins are the most disliked people in the school. I'm not like them, but they wouldn't believe me. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Well, go over there and prove that to them," said Bradley.

Ed sighed and looked over to the group surrounding Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Go on," said Bradley.

"Yes, sir," said Ed. "I'm going."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Go on, Edward," said Bradley.

"Yes, sir, I'm going," said Ed. "So, you'll be able to find your way back?"

"Yes, FullMetal," said Bradley. "Go on."

Ed sighed and went to where Harry was talking to the extra twenty-five people, not including Hermione and Ron, about having a club for studying Defense Against the Dark Arts the right way.

"Hiya!" said Ed, putting up a hand.

Harry stopped talking. Everyone looked at him. Cho and a few others drew out their wands.

"Wait!" said Harry. "He's not bad like the other Slytherins!"

"Oh, then why did he laugh along with Malfoy at our practices?" asked Angelina.

"And ours?" asked Cho.

"And ours?" repeated Zacharias Smith.

"Did anyone call him short?" asked Ginny.

Angelina, Cho, and Zacharias blushed.

"But that still doesn't give him the right to laugh at us with the other Slytherins!" said Cho.

"Look, I know you don't trust me," said Ed. "I don't trust anyone here either, but if you attack me in front of the leader of my country and boss, then he could send you all to jail for assaulting a member of the military."

Some people looked over at Bradley and seen him wave and smile. They looked back to Ed.

"Why are you over here in the first place?" asked Michael Corner. "Or even at Hogwarts for that matter?"

"Are you a spy?" asked Lavender. "Professor Umbridge-"

"Don't tell me you believe what that frog is telling us!" said Ginny. "His Fuhrer just wants him to be around people his own age. His father was once head of Slytherin!"

"You mean, Professor Elric?" asked Cho.

"Yes, him," said Ed. "Now, are you going to give me a chance or not?"

"Why should we trust you if you don't trust us?" asked Dean.

"Look-!" started Ed.

"I trust him and he trusts me," said Harry. "If that's not good enough for you, then you can just forget about the lessons."

When no one objected, Harry went on with what he was saying. When it came to signing the list, Ed was the first to sign to show that he meant his word. Everyone else signed after Ed. On Monday morning, when Educational Decree Number 24 was posted banning student organizations with three or more people, Ron immediately accused Ed of telling.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald," said Hermione. "Edward has enough problems going on. I don't think he'd blow his cover."

"Hermione, you're so naive," said Ron. "You're going-"

"I trust him," said Harry. "And so should you."

"And I've put a jinx on that sheet of parchment," said Hermione. "Whoever tells will get acne so bad that it'll make Eloise Midgen's look like cute freckles."

In potions class, an acne free Ed stood by Draco while Roy stood close to Ed but far enough to where Ed could work on his potion.

"You will notice," said Snape in his low sneering voice, "that we have two guests with us today: Professor Umbridge and Colonel Roy Mustang, who will be here every class so he can...protect Mr. Elric from potions made wrong by...Neville Longbottom."

The other Slytherins snickered while the Gryffindors glared angrily. Roy was disgusted at the behavior but didn't say anything. For half the class, Umbridge took notes and then started to question Snape about the course selections and his job. Then she went to Roy.

"You're part of the Amestrian military, is that correct?" asked Umbridge.

Roy gave her a look.

"It's my duty to inspect-" started Umbridge.

"To inspect the professors, not military officials who are not teaching," said Roy. "I advise you not to bother me again."

"Excellent work as always, Mr. Elric," said Snape.

Then Snape went to Harry and ridiculed his potion.

"No marks again then, Potter," said Snape, vanishing Harry's potion.

After lunch was History of Magic for the Slytherins. Professor Binn, the ghost professor, did not notice Roy being in the class, which suited Roy. After ten minutes of class, Roy was getting bored, so he forced a student to move so he could sit by Ed, who was taking notes.

"I don't know how you can stand it, Ed," Roy said to Ed. "This class is already boring me."

"Maybe it's because you're old," said Ed.

"I'm not that old," said Roy. "I think this teacher surpasses me."

Ed and Draco snickered.

"So, what's after this class?" asked Roy.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ed. "Professor Umbridge is the teacher."

In Defense class, Umbridge told everyone to put their wands away, but no one bothered to take them out in the first place.

"Please turn to page 34 of Defensive Magical Theory and read the third chapter entitled _'The Case For Non-Offensive Responses to Magical Attack'_," said Umbridge. "There will be no need to talk."

"Excuse me, Professor," said Roy.

"Yes, Colonel?" asked Umbridge.

"Isn't the point of being a professor or teacher actually _teaching_ your students and theories yourself?" asked Roy.

"Well, Colonel Mustang, this is my class, not yours," said Umbridge. "If you don't tell me how to teach-"

"In order for me to tell you how to teach your class, you need to actually be teaching your students," said Roy.

Everyone gasped.

"Are you a ministry-trained official, Colonel Mustang?" asked Umbridge.

"No, I am a military trained official trained in combat with alchemy," said Roy. "I was trained by a well-known Alchemist who refused to let me come here. I am grateful for his decision."

"So you have no-" started Umbridge.

"That's where you're wrong, Professor," said Roy. "I have every right to be concerned for the education of these students, especially my subordinate, Edward. The military wants the best for its people and FullMetal is not getting the education he deserves. Nor is anyone else in this class."

Every student in the room was silent since they could not believe that Roy actually stood up to Umbridge.

"Mr. Elric, come up here please," said Umbridge, as she pulled out some pink parchment.

Ed got up and was about to go to the desk, but Roy stopped him.

"Edward has Diplomatic Immunity," said Roy.

Umbridge giggled coldly.

"That only protects him from the law," said Umbridge. "It has no effect whatsoever in classes, so he can receive detentions, Colonel Mustang. This is a school, not a government."

"What is his punishment for?" asked Roy.

"It doesn't matter," said Ed.

Then Ed went around Roy and got the slip from Umbridge.

"Straight to Professor Snape," said Umbridge.

Ed didn't reply as he got his belongings and went to go to Snape's office as Roy followed.

"I understand what you've been writing about in your reports," said Roy.

"This isn't the worst of it," said Ed.

That night when Ed reported for his detention, Roy was told to stay outside of the office. He was frustrated, but he didn't let it show. Hohenheim came and talked with Roy.

"I take it that Edward is in detention again?" asked Hohenheim.

"Again?" asked Roy. "I thought that his only detentions were just the first week?"

"Well, he was caught snooping around in Professor Umbridge's office about three weeks ago and she gave him two weeks detention," said Hohenheim.

"But why didn't he write it in his reports?" asked Roy. "He didn't-"

"Because she's having the owls watched and the letters read," said Hohenheim. "Edward didn't want to chance it. He was pretty weak after the detentions. I haven't seen him that weak before. He wouldn't even go to Madam Pomfrey for Blood-Replenishing potions."

"Blood-Replenishing potions?" asked Roy.

"They're supposed to replenish the blood that gets lost," said Hohenheim. "Useful, but it's disgusting. Well, I've better get to-"

Hohenheim stopped talking when he seen Harry bolting to him and Roy. Roy turned to see Harry as well. Harry stopped when he reached them.

"You're out of bed pretty late, Harry," said Hohenheim.

"I know, but I have to tell you something," said Harry.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" asked Hohenheim.

"No, it has something to do with Edward," said Harry.

"What about him?" asked Roy.

"Umbridge knows that he's-" started Harry.

"He's what?" asked Hohenheim.

"Gathering information for your Fuhrer," said Harry.

"How did she find out?" asked Hohenheim.

"She probably had someone eavesdropping in disguise," said Roy.

"Yeah, that's what my godfather said," said Harry.

"That makes sense," said Hohenheim. "Go, quickly. Filch is coming."

Harry didn't need telling twice. He ran back to Gryffindor tower where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the common room.

"I thought I heard Mr. Potter," said Filch.

"You were wrong," said Roy. "Get back to your duties."

Filch glowered at him and stalked off with his cat, Mrs. Norris, at his heels.

"I'll start working on a way to contact the Fuhrer," said Hohenheim.

Then Hohenheim left. A few moments later, Ed came out of the office.

"She kept you a long time," said Roy. "Does she usually keep you this long?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "She loves splitting hands open."

"Let me see your hand," said Roy.

"It's okay," said Ed.

"It's bleeding," said Roy.

"I know," said Ed. "It'll stop in a few minutes."

"Why didn't you report this to Professor Dumbledore?" asked Roy.

"Because I don't trust him," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Roy.

Ed didn't answer.

"Because he convinced the Fuhrer to let you come?" asked Roy. "Edward, you've got-"

"I don't have to do anything," said Ed.

"Edward, your glove is stained with blood," said Roy.

"I said I'll be fine," said Ed. "Besides, there's nothing that can be done about it."

Then he went on his way to the Slytherin common room and to the dorms. Roy was very concerned for Edward. But whether he liked it or not, Roy knew that Ed was right.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter. I know some of you wanted more detail, but I'm not really good on details. I hope you can cope with that. And some lines may seem familiar. It's because I use some lines from the Harry Potter book. I do not own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist. If I owned either, then I'd be very rich right now and I'm not.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Two days later, Harry had a place for the Defense club to meet, but when Ginny came to tell Ed, who was in the library by himself, she was disappointed by his answer.

"Sorry, but I've got detention," said Ed.

"What for?" asked Ginny.

"Didn't anyone tell you what happened Monday?" asked Ed.

"I didn't really understand it," said Ginny.

"Colonel Mustang told Umbridge off for being a bad teacher, and she decided to punish me for his remarks," said Ed.

"That's ridiculous!" said Ginny. "Where's Colonel Mustang?"

"I don't know, probably womanizing in Hogsmeade," said Ed.

"I hardly think he would be doing that when he's supposed to be protecting you, Edward," said Ginny. "Try to skip so you can come. Harry went out on a limb."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed. "I'll try to be there, but don't expect me to come."

Ginny left. As Ed watched Ginny's retreating back, he couldn't help but to think of the lemon blonde haired girl with sapphire blue eyes in Resembool.

"Thinking of a girl, are we, Elric?" asked Draco, sitting down by Ed. "It better not be that blood traitor Weasley girl."

Ed blushed.

"N-n-no, I was just thinking about how I needed to get back to my homework," said Ed. "That's it."

Ed then started writing on one of his assignments.

"Where's your bodyguard?" asked Draco as he picked something up and looked at it.

"No clue," said Ed. "Probably off to - hey, what are you-?"

Ed looked up and Draco turned what he was looking at towards Ed so he could see it. It was a picture of the girl on Ed's mind, Winry Rockbell.

"You have great taste in girls, Elric," said Draco. "Is she a muggle or a squib or a witch?"

"I don't know," said Ed, snatching the picture away and blushing. "She hasn't said anything to me about it. If she is a witch, then her grandmother must have hid it from her. And I don't know how this picture-"

"It's a simple charm, really," said Draco. "When you want to see somebody bad enough, they have to be alive of course, you think about them and their picture develops. Not very many people can do it though."

"Oh," said Ed.

"Who is she?" asked Draco.

"My friend since childhood," said Ed, still blushing.

"Have you told her?" asked Draco.

"Told her what?" asked Ed.

"That you like her!" said Draco. "For someone who's supposed to be a child prodigy, you sure are dim about these things!"

"She's just a friend," said Ed, blushing harder.

"And I would like to be in Gryffindor," said Draco.

"If I told her anything like that, she would just hit me with her wrench for not telling her anything about my job!" said Ed.

Before Draco could say anything else, Roy came with a smug smirk on his face.

"Did you get laid, or did you torch someone?" asked Ed. "Or was it both?"

"Careful, Ed, I could have you court-martialed for that comment," said Roy.

"Because it's true?" asked Ed.

"I was just coming to tell you that you don't have to do anymore detentions this week," said Roy.

"Did you torch her?" asked Ed, hopefully.

"Edward, how dare you accuse me of attacking a woman?" asked Roy. "I simply went to Professor Snape and then we went to Professor Dumbledore who called Professor Umbridge to his office. It isn't my fault that she tripped and landed into the Headmaster's fire."

"Yes!" said Ed.

"Careful, FullMetal, you don't want to be arrested, do you?" asked Roy. "We wouldn't want a war."

"No," said Ed. "We wouldn't, but she still deserved it."

Ed sighed. He wondered what he was going to do now since he didn't have an excuse to go to the Defense club. He put the picture into his pocket and pouted as he tried to think.

"Edward," said Roy.

Ed looked at Roy.

"I met your father, I mean Professor Elric, on my way and he says that you have detention with him tonight at seven," said Roy.

"What for?!" asked Ed.

"Because of...what was it that he said...you used several curse words in your essay," said Roy.

"What?!" asked Ed. "That's a load of-!"

"Edward, we're in a library," said Roy.

Ed growled. At seven o'clock, Ed reported to Hohenheim's office.

"I see you've come," said Hohenheim.

"Yeah, Colonel Sarcasm said that you're giving me a detention for cursing in my report," said Ed. "I'll have you know that 'shit' isn't as bad as a word as-!"

"Edward, watch your language," said Hohenheim. "I only gave you 'detention' so you could go to that Defense club of Harry's."

"You know about that?" asked Ed.

"Of course I do," said Hohenheim. "Why do you think I told Dobby to tell Harry about the Room of Requirement?"

"You mean...?" started Ed.

"Yes," said Hohenheim. "But I told him not to tell Harry that I suggested it."

"Oh," said Ed.

"You better go on so you can get there," said Hohenheim.

"Thanks, old man!" said Ed.

Then he left for the Room of Requirement.

"Edward!" called out Hohenheim.

He sighed and looked at the seat in front of his desk. Ed had left his bag. He shook his head. The first Quidditch game was a month later. Ed didn't want to go since he wanted to write a reply to Al, who just sent a letter via owl, but Draco dragged him down to the pitch and had him sit by Pansy. All throughout the match, Ed got aggravated by the song that Pansy and the other Slytherins sang. After the match, Ed went to the hospital wing.

"What's the matter, Mr. Elric?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I need an aspirin," said Ed. "I have a headache."

"Why don't you try a charm?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't want to," said Ed. "I might mess it up."

"I'll get you a potion," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Thanks," said Ed.

Then Madam Pomfrey gave him the potion. Ed drank it all in one gulp.

"Better," said Ed.

"What's the cause of it?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Being in Slytherin," said Ed.

Then he left. A few moments later, Hohenheim came in asking for the same thing. After Hohenheim left, Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"They're just a like," said Madam Pomfrey.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Three days after the Quidditch match, Tuesday, Ed was surprised to see that the substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher was not there. Instead, a man, if he could be called one, who was ten feet tall with wild hair with bruises all over his face, was at the cabin. His name was Hagrid. Roy was very surprised at Hagrid's appearance as well.

"Who is that?" asked Roy.

"I have no clue," said Ed. "He's huge!"

"It's the big oaf I was talking about," said Draco, as he came up to Ed and Roy with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle behind him. "He's an idiot."

"You're the idiot, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Now, now, everybody, over to the forest," said Hagrid. "We'll be workin' in here today, class. Bit more sheltered. They prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" asked Draco, loudly. "Did he say what prefers the dark? Did you hear?"

"No," said Ed. "He didn't say."

"Wait a minute, who're you?" asked Hagrid. "And who's that-?"

"Name's Edward Elric," said Ed. "This is Colonel Mustang."

"Elric...sounds familiar," said Hagrid. "Ye look familiar too. Ye related to Trisha Elric or Professor Hohenheim?"

"Yeah, I'm their son," said Ed.

"He's who we told you about," said Harry.

"Blimey, ye look just like-!" started Hagrid.

"Yeah, just like my father," said Ed. "I know. Are we going to go into the forest or what?"

Then Ed started to go into the forest ahead of everyone else. Roy followed him as did everyone else. It took about ten minutes to get to the place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight. Hagrid, who carried half a cow, dropped the cow with a grunt to the ground, stepped back, and turned to face his, most of whom were creeping toward him from tree to tree, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment. Ed, however, was standing with his arms crossed without a hint of fear. Roy was standing behind him without any fear as well.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," said Hagrid encouragingly. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I"m goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me..."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face, and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed; most of them, not including Ed or Roy, looked too scared to make a sound.

"Oh, scary," said Ed. "I'm really scared."

"Edward," said Roy. "Behave."

Ed rolled his eyes.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which most of the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. As Hagrid was about to give the call a third time, Ed and Roy seen something that shocked them. Ed noticed it as what pulled the school carriages. It had blank, white shining eyes and a dragon-ish face and neck and the body of a great, black, winged horse.

"What is that?" asked Roy.

"It pulls the school carriages," said Ed.

"What does?" asked Draco. "I don't see anything."

"Try looking at the cow," said Ed.

Draco did and looked disgusted. He saw the cow being eaten by something invisible. Ed saw that only three others besides himself and Roy who could see them: Harry, Neville, and a stringy Slytherin behind Goyle.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse came out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body, and dipped its head to eat. "Now...put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Ed, Roy, Harry, Neville, and the other Slytherin raised their hands.

"Yeah...yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," Hagrid said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An'– "

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" asked Ron.

Hagrid pointed to the cow and the other students gasped in shock.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind a tree. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid, proudly. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now who knows – ?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once – "

"Don't tell me you believe in that superstitious crap!" said Ed, his arms re-crossed.

"But it's not just superstition!" said Parvati. "It's true-!"

"Is there any proof?!" asked Ed.

Parvati didn't say anything else.

"Elric is right," said Hagrid. "It's just superstition. They're not unlucky. They're clever and useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate. Here's another couple."

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don't be such a crybaby!" yelled Ed. "It's not going to hurt you!"

"Yeh don' have to yell at her, Elric," said Hagrid. "Ten points from er..."

"Slytherin," said Ron.

"Ronald!" said Hermione.

"Shoulda known," said Hagrid.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Ed.

"Yer dad was head o' Slytherin," said Hagrid. "It's only natural-"

"Edward, calm down," said Roy.

Ed pouted and looked in another direction.

"Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?" asked Hagrid.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Go on then," said Hagrid, beaming at her.

"The only people who can see thestrals," said Hermione, "are people who have seen death."

"That's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals-"

"_Hem, hem_."

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid looked all over the place to try to find the sound.

"_Hem, hem._"

Ed looked and seen Umbridge. So did everyone else and Hagrid.

"Great, Professor Toad," grumbled Ed.

No one but Roy and Umbridge heard Ed. Umbridge glared at Ed and Roy then turned to Hagrid.

"Oh hello!" said Hagrid, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in a loud, slow voice as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see – or, I dunno – can you? We're doin' thestrals today!"

"I'm sorry?" said Umbridge. "What did you say?"

As Hagrid tried to teach the class, Umbridge insulted Hagrid, which made him lose track of what he was saying. Then Umbridge said she'd talk to the students. After talking to Pansy Parkinson and Neville, Umbridge went to Ed and Roy.

"You can see the thestrals, can you?" asked Umbridge.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"And you, Colonel Mustang?" asked Umbridge.

"Naturally, I'm a part of the military," said Roy.

"Who did you see die, Mr. Elric?" asked Umbridge.

"My mother," said Ed.

"Your mother, you say?" asked Umbridge.

"Yes," said Ed.

"How old were you?" asked Umbridge.

"It's none of your business," said Ed.

"What do you think of the thestrals?" asked Umbridge.

"Eh, seen worse," said Ed. "They don't bother me."

"Are you sure?" asked Umbridge.

"The only thing I'm not sure about is if you really have a teaching license," said Ed.

Umbridge looked angry and started scribbling furiously on her clipboard.

As December arrived, the weather became increasingly cold, making Ed's ports throb with pain. He continued getting 'detentions' from Hohenheim so he could go to the Defense club, but during those lessons, he would be somewhat distracted by the pain in his ports. He tried his best to shrug the questions off, but he knew they were getting curious. Two weeks before Christmas break started, Ed was refusing to read the book in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"But, Mr. Elric," said Umbridge, "you are required to do as I tell you to do in my class."

"I don't care," said Ed. "I already read it. I don't want to read it again."

"And why not?" asked Umbridge.

"Because I just don't," said Ed.

"May I remind you, Mr. Elric, that you are in my class and that you need to do as I tell you to do?" asked Umbridge.

Umbridge came to Ed as everyone watched quietly.

"You don't have to remind me," said Ed.

"Then take out your book," said Umbridge.

"No," said Ed.

"Colonel Mustang, tell your subordinate to take out his book," said Umbridge.

"He won't listen to me," said Roy. "He only does whenever I say something that interests him."

"Tell him to take out his book and open it!" said Umbridge.

"Edward, take your book out and open it," said Roy.

"No," said Ed.

"See, I told you he wouldn't listen to me," said Roy.

"Then order him to!" said Umbridge.

"In order for me to do that, I would have to be ordered by someone of a higher rank, which you are not," said Roy.

Umbridge was angry.

"Come here, young man," said Umbridge.

Then she grabbed Ed's right wrist. She noticed the hardness. Umbridge then yanked Ed's glove off and the class gasped. Ed yanked his wrist away and got his glove back.

"Would you mind sharing with the class why you have a metal hand?" asked Umbridge.

Ed didn't answer as he put his glove back on. He then stood and got his bag.

"I'm leaving," said Ed.

Then Ed left. Roy followed after him. At lunch, Draco found Ed and Roy at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Draco sat by Ed, who was angrily pushing his food around.

"Elric," said Draco.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Father wants you to come for the Christmas holidays," said Draco.

"I was planning to go back to Amestris to visit my brother and friend," said Ed.

"Father has already thought of that," said Draco. "He's having rooms prepared for your girlfriend, brother, father, and...bodyguard."

"I'd need to-" started Ed.

"Already done," said Draco.

"All right," said Ed. "I'll come."

"Excellent, I'll owl Father right away," said Draco. "You're going to enjoy yourself."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it," said Ed, rolling his eyes.

At the last Defense club meeting, Ron went to Ed.

"Ed," said Ron.

"Yeah, what?" asked Ed.

"Mum sent me an owl," said Ron.

"Uh-huh," said Ed.

"She wants you to come for Christmas holiday," said Ron. "She reckons that you'd be-"

"Sorry, but I was already invited over to the Malfoys'," said Ed.

Everyone went silent.

"The Malfoys'?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Did you agree?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Ed.

"Why?!" asked Ginny.

"Look, I didn't want to agree, but-!" started Ed.

"Then why did you?" asked Fred.

"I was going to decline, but Draco's father had contacted my mechanic and my brother and my father," said Ed.

"You could have refused," said Ron.

"No, I couldn't have," said Ed. "I got a letter from the Fuhrer saying that I was to spend the holidays with them!"

"What's a mechanic?" asked Neville.

"A mechanic is one who works on muggle machines," said Hermione. "But why would you need a mechanic?"

Ed didn't answer. He didn't feel it necessary to hand out that information.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Brother!" said Al, as he seen Ed come into the Malfoy mansion.

"Hey, Al," said Ed. "Long time - "

He was cut off by Al picking up and hugging him.

"Brother, I missed you so much!" said Al. "I thought you weren't coming since I didn't-!"

"Al, I can't...breathe...," said Ed.

Al let Ed down. Ed stooped over to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Brother," said Al. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too, Al," said Ed.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

Ed looked up at Al.

"Dad sent me a letter saying that you got hurt in detention," said Al. "He said you bled a lot and wouldn't go to the hospital wing. He sounded really worried."

"I'm fine, Al," said Ed. "You know I've suffered worse things."

"I know, but I was just worried about you," said Al.

"I'm fine," said Ed, looking around the Entrance Foyer. "Where's Winry? I thought she was here?"

The Malfoy Entrance Foyer was massive. It had marble floors and very high ceilings. It also had a large fireplace.

"She is here, Brother," said Al. "She's in the drawing room."

Ed looked at Al.

"Did she bring the stuff?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, she brought the auto-mail," said Al. "Let's go."

Then he and Ed went to the drawing room where Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Roy, Hohenheim, and Winry were waiting. The drawing room was only a bit smaller than the Entrance Foyer. The furniture was velvet and the floor had plush green carpet.

"Edward!" said Winry.

She stood and went to Ed and hugged him. Ed blushed.

"N-no wrench?" asked Ed. "You're being nice."

Winry let go. She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't be an idiot!" said Winry. "I'm always nice! I was just worried about you! You didn't even bother writing to me!"

"Sorry," said Ed.

"Miss Rockbell, why don't you tell Edward what you can do?" suggested Lucius.

"Oh, I can do magic, Edward!" Winry said, excitedly. "That means I'm a witch!"

"I already knew that much," said Ed.

Winry hit Ed with her wrench.

"Ow! Damn it, Winry!" yelled Ed. "I was just joking!"

"It wasn't funny!" Winry yelled back.

Then Ed and Winry started arguing.

"There they go again," sighed Al. "They act like they're an old, married couple. I'm sorry; I should have told you about their shouting matches."

"That's quite all right," said Lucius. "Isn't it, Narcissa, Draco?"

"Quite all right," said Narcissa.

"Draco," said Lucius.

Draco, who was enjoying watching Ed and Winry fight, suddenly looked at Lucius.

"Right, Father," agreed Draco.

"I thought it was just a phase," said Hohenheim. "I didn't know they still fought."

"Yeah," said Al. "They usually do this until Winry knocks him out."

"I'm surprised he didn't get a concussion yet," said Roy.

"He did twice," said Al. "He got one before Dad left and another one when they were both nine. Brother called Winry too stupid to be a mechanic and she hit him with her starter wrench. It shouldn't be too long."

And sure enough, Ed was knocked out the very next second. Draco laughed while Lucius floated Ed to an empty sofa.

"Draco, stop," said Lucius.

Draco done as told.

"Narcissa, why don't we show Colonel Mustang and Professor Hohenheim to their rooms?" said Lucius. "Draco, go change."

When Ed, Al, and Winry were alone, Ed woke and sat up.

"Ow," said Ed. "Could you be at least a bit more careful next time?"

"If you'd stop being an idiot," said Winry. "Take your tops and pants off. I want to take a look at the auto-mail."

Ed did as told. He was now down to his boxers.

"Winry?" asked Ed.

Winry looked up from checking Ed's auto-mail.

"You do know who these people are, don't you?" asked Ed.

"Of course, they're a wizarding family," said Winry. "They're really nice."

"They may seem that way, but they're actually Voldemort supporters," said Ed.

"Who's that?" asked Winry, going back to inspecting the auto-mail.

"He's an evil wizard who wants to kill all of the muggle-borns," said Ed.

"Muggle-borns?" asked Winry.

"Witches and wizards born from non-magical parents," said Ed.

"That's just ridiculous," said Winry.

"But it's true," said Al. "Colonel Mustang told me that Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater, a group of Voldemort's supporters."

"He did?" asked Ed. "He's not...you took a look at the report, didn't you?"

"Kind of," said Al. "He was busy talking to you on the phone that one time and I looked at the paper. Lieutenant Hawkeye seen me and so did Colonel Mustang. Colonel Mustang said it was all right since I'm your brother and I should know."

"Alphonse," said Ed.

"I just can't believe it," said Winry.

"Believe it," said Ed. "Colonel Mustang can tell you himself."

"All right, I'll believe you," said Winry. "You and Al are usually right anyway. It's so sad though. I'm glad I brought the titanium model."

She reached for the suitcase that held the auto-mail.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"Well, with all the snow here and the cold weather, you could have gotten severe frost bite," said Winry. "I'm surprised that you didn't already. It looks like you've grown, too."

"People grow all the time!" said Ed.

"Brother, what is that on your hand?" asked Al.

Ed tried to hide his hand, but Winry got a hold of it.

"I must not tell lies?" asked Winry. "Why did you-?"

"I didn't cut myself on purpose!" said Ed. "I got it in the detentions with Professor Umbridge. She made me use a quill that uses blood as ink."

"That's disgusting!" said Winry.

After Winry changed Ed's auto-mail, which Ed found painful, Ed put his clothes back on and fell asleep on the sofa. When the Malfoys, Hohenheim, and Roy returned, Ed was still asleep.

"What's the matter with Edward?" asked Lucius.

"Changing out his limbs is very painful since it involves the nerves," said Winry.

"You don't say," said Lucius. "How long has he had them?"

"Ever since he was eleven," said Winry. "He lost his left leg and right arm in a terrible accident. I fitted him with these so he could walk on his own."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like these chapters! Review!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Christmas came and now it was Christmas night. Ed was sitting on the roof of the Malfoy mansion while everyone else slept, well, in Al's case, hibernated. All Ed could think about was a gift he received for Christmas and about what Trelawney told him at the beginning of the school year.

'_But when I asked her about it...,'_ thought Ed. _'It's stupid. I don't believe in that stuff.'_

Ed snickered.

"I didn't believe in magic either," Ed reminded himself.

"Talking to yourself, Edward?" Hohenheim asked as he sat down by Ed.

"What are you doing up here, old man?" asked Ed. "I thought the elderly needed their rest."

Hohenheim laughed to himself.

"Edward," said Hohenheim.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Is it about the gift you received for Christmas?" asked Hohenheim.

"How-?" started Ed. "It's nothing."

"Edward, I know when you're lying," said Hohenheim.

"Oh?" asked Ed. "How do you know?"

"You get that pout and cross your arms," said Hohenheim.

"I always cross my arms," said Ed.

"Yes, but you also slouch," said Hohenheim.

Ed sighed and looked at the moon. He took something out of his pocket and showed it to Hohenheim.

"We've been searching for it for almost four years," said Ed. "And now...I don't even know if it's the real thing. I've seen a lot of fakes in our search."

"Let me see it," said Hohenheim.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"I know what the real one looks like," said Hohenheim.

"Y-you do?" asked Ed. "H-how?"

"Let's just say I know the...recipe," said Hohenheim.

'_Regrettably,' _thought Hohenheim.

"You do?" asked Ed. "It can be made by human hands?"

"Let me look at it," said Hohenheim.

Ed handed the object, a scarlet red stone (the Philosopher's Stone), to Hohenheim. Hohenheim looked at it and then gave it back to Ed.

"You better use it now before anyone else wakes up," said Hohenheim. "Especially Colonel Mustang."

"But I don't even know who sent it," said Ed.

"I do," said Hohenheim.

"Who?" asked Ed. "It wasn't Voldemort, was it?"

"No, Edward," said Hohenheim, chuckling. "He failed my class, so he wouldn't know how to make it. He wouldn't give it to someone who would use it for their family instead of their own selves. Besides, wasn't it you who said that no matter how hard you study something, it doesn't mean you'll have a certain talent?"

"How did you know that?" asked Ed.

"Professor Umbridge complained to Professor Dumbledore and Snape about back talking her and they both agreed with what you said," said Hohenheim. "Professor Snape told me what you said. He thinks very highly of you. Says you're the best student he's had."

Ed blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks," said Ed.

Then Ed climbed down and went to find Al's guest room.

"He'd give a cat a run for its money," said Hohenheim.

Ed found Al's guest room and opened the door and ran in. Al woke up from his hibernation and looked at Ed.

"Brother, what's wrong?" asked Al.

"I have it, Al," said Ed. "I can finally get you your body back."

"Really?" asked Al. "And your arm and leg?"

"It's only enough for you," said Ed.

"But-" started Al.

"It's okay," said Ed. "I can wait."

"All right," said Al. "Do you think we need chalk? I brought-"

"No," said Ed. "Thanks anyway."

Then Ed gave Al the stone and transmuted a transmutation circle onto the floor.

"Al, get into the circle," said Ed.

"Okay, Brother," said Al.

Al went into the center of the circle and Ed got the stone. Ed sat it down and then went to the edge. Ed went to his knees and sighed.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Don't worry," said Ed. "It'll be okay."

Ed clapped his hands and then pressed them down onto the circle. A few seconds later, a yellowish light filled the room and a few moments later it turned to white and then it faded. Ed looked to the center of the circle. He didn't see armor, but he did see a boy with long bronze blond hair with no clothes on and he was very skinny. The boy was...

"Al!" said Ed.

Ed cleared the circle and went to Al and crouched down and gently shook Al's shoulder.

"Al?" asked Ed. "Al! Alphonse!"

Al's eyelids fluttered and then opened. Al's hazel eyes looked up to Ed. Ed sighed in relief.

"Brother...?" asked Al. "Did it work?"

"Why don't you tell me?" said Ed. "Sit up and look at your hands."

Al did and made a sound of relief. His stomach growled.

"I'm hungry, and I'm a little tired," said Al.

Hohenheim came in with some clothes.

"Take these and change into them in the bathroom across the hall," said Hohenheim.

"What about my hair?" asked Al.

With a flick of his wand, Hohenheim cut Al's hair and banished the cut hair. After giving a quick thanks, Al took the clothes and zoomed into the bathroom to get into the clothes. Then Hohenheim conjured some sandwiches and juice.

"Where did you get the clothes?" asked Ed.

"I talked a house elf into giving Draco's old clothes that he didn't wear anymore and I bewitched them so the Malfoys wouldn't recognize them," said Hohenheim.

"Oh," said Ed.

"Is there any of the stone left?" asked Hohenheim.

"No," said Ed. "I guess I'll be Granny and Winry's cash cow a little longer."

Hohenheim chuckled. Al came in a few moments later. After eating and drinking, Al went straight to bed and to sleep almost instantly. The next morning, Al was still sleeping when breakfast was being served. Ed rose to get Al when...

"Let him sleep," said Lucius. "He did get up rather early yesterday."

Ed sat back down.

"When he wakes up, we'll have one of the house elves to get him something," said Lucius.

"All right," said Ed.

Half-way through breakfast, Lucius was telling Winry what went on at the Ministry of Magic; Al came into the dining room and sat down by Ed. Winry and Roy were stunned.

"Sorry I'm late," said Al, as he rubbed an eye.

"That's quite all right," said Lucius. "Are you still tired?"

"It's just a little bright," said Al.

"Of course, you were wearing that armor," said Lucius. "At least you've decided to stop wearing it now. You have, haven't you?"

"Yeah," said Al. "I didn't like it anymore."

"Will you be attending Hogwarts now that you don't wear it anymore?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know," said Al. "It's up to Brother."

"Shouldn't it be up to your father?" asked Lucius.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but since I walked out on them when they were just children and I wasn't around when their mother passed, the guardianship went to Winry's grandmother on Trisha's request," said Hohenheim. "Then when Edward joined the military, the guardianship of Edward went to Colonel Mustang and Fuhrer Bradley. And by choice, Alphonse's went to Edward."

"Is this true, Colonel?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, it is," said Roy. "But if Edward wishes, Hohenheim can take over the guardianship."

"I see," said Lucius.

"It's up to Al if he wants that," said Ed.

"We can talk about that later," said Hohenheim. "So, do you want Alphonse to go to Hogwarts?"

"I'll think about it," said Ed.

Al and Winry looked at each other and knew that Ed meant no.

"I thought you would be taller," said Draco. "That armor was about two meters tall!"

"Draco!" said Lucius. "Mind your manners."

"I-it's all right," said Al. "I'm not sensitive about my height like Brother is."

"Hey!" said Ed.

"Maybe you should learn how not to be," said Roy. "Then I wouldn't have so much paperwork."

"You have too much because you laze off," said Ed. "You'd rather sleep than sign papers."

"Careful, Ed, you can get court-martialed for that comment," said Roy.

"You won't let that happen," said Ed. "I'm the best the military has."

"One of the best," said Roy. "You're forgetting who your superior is."

Ed smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Then something caught his eye. It was...

"Brother, what's that?" asked Al.

Everyone turned to see what he and Al were looking at.

"He's a house elf, young Alphonse," Lucius explained. "They serve the wealthy and pureblooded wizard families. You won't find them in any...other...wizarding families since..."

"What's his name?" asked Ed.

"They have names?" asked Al.

"Yes, we can't confuse them," said Lucius. "Or else they'll get the deserving elf's punishments. We can't have that."

"Punishments?" asked Winry.

"Yes, they're like children," said Lucius. "Run along, Kreacher."

'_I knew it,' _thought Ed.

"Yes, master," said Kreacher.

Then Kreacher, the house elf, left.

"Now, after breakfast, who would like to have a visit from the Minister of Magic?" asked Lucius. "We're close friends."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Brother, I don't want to be here if we can't be in the same house," said Al, as he and Ed waited in Dumbledore's office.

Roy and Hohenheim were able to convince Ed to let Al come to Hogwarts since it was the safest place for Al at the moment. It would be hard to explain to everyone as to why Al wasn't armor anymore, or wearing it, and why he was so thin. Even though Al ate quite a bit and gained a little weight at the Malfoy Manor, he was still a little underweight. Winry wanted to go to Hogwarts, but Ed convinced her not to go since she would face the same prejudice at Hogwarts and didn't want that. In plus, Pinako absolutely refused to let Winry go anyway. Winry was back at Resembool. It's the day before the new term after the Christmas holidays started.

"Ah, I finally get to meet Alphonse Elric," said Dumbledore, coming in. "Sit, sit."

Ed and Al sat down as Dumbledore sat across from them behind his desk. Hohenheim was getting Alphonse's supplies at Diagon Alley.

"Your father told me that you're finally letting Alphonse come," said Dumbledore. "May I ask why now?"

"You already did, old man," said Ed.

"Brother!" said Al. "Don't be so rude!"

"That's quite all right," said Dumbledore. "I am old, but I don't know how I compare to your father's age."

"It's because I wasn't human," said Al.

"Al!" said Ed.

"It's okay, Brother, we can trust him," said Al.

"Like how we trusted Clara in Aquoya?" asked Ed.

"Brother!" said Al, blushing. "She really was trying – !"

"Not human?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, you see, we tried to bring Mom back with alchemy, but it failed," said Al. "Brother lost his left lower leg and I lost my body. To save me, Brother gave up his right arm to use as material to bind my soul to a suit of armor."

"What sweet brotherly love," said Phineas Black's portrait. "If only my Great-Great Grandsons had such a bond..."

Al jumped and looked around. His eyes landed on Phineas Black's portrait. Then he looked at Ed with surprise.

"That's enough, Phineas," said Dumbledore.

"Brother, did that picture just talk?" asked Al.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you," said Ed.

"And that is why you've gotten yourself auto-mail and joined the military, Edward?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Ed. "But if you knew about my auto-mail, why didn't you tell any of the other teachers? Ever since Professor Umbridge-"

"I thought it would be best if they didn't know so they could treat you like normal," said Dumbledore. "I figured you would want to be treated like everyone else."

"Yeah, I do," said Ed. "But now that everyone knows..."

"Don't worry, I have talked with the professors and staff," said Dumbledore. "They will treat you with the respect you deserve. I cannot say about Professor Umbridge, though."

"Thanks," said Ed. "And thank you for the Philosopher's Stone that you 'destroyed'."

Dumbledore didn't answer, instead, he smiled.

"Have you caught up?" asked Dumbledore.

"Draco Malfoy let me read the books from the four years," said Al. "And Dad is getting my books, supplies, and clothes from 'Diagon Alley'. I read all the books in two days."

"Impressive," said Phineas.

"Brother read all four in two days too," said Al. "He's considered a child prodigy."

"Al!" said Ed.

"It's true, Brother," said Al.

"Just tell that to the stupid hat that put me in Slytherin," said Ed. "You don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Why not?" asked Al. "I want to be-!"

"I know, Al, but you wouldn't be able to handle it," said Ed.

"Let's let the hat have its say," said Dumbledore, standing and going to the sorting hat.

Then he got the hat and went to Al and put it softly on Al's head. Dumbledore sat back down.

"Ah, another Elric," said the hat. "You're soul is gentle and nice, but you are also smart like your brother."

'_Brother's smarter,' _thought Al.

"You don't say," said the hat.

"He is!" said Al. "Put me in Slytherin with him."

"You won't make it there," said the hat.

"But Brother is," said Al.

"Because he's strong," said the hat. "I'm not saying you aren't, but you will do better in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"If I'm not with Brother, I'm not coming," said Al, crossing his arms. "We went everywhere together."

"Stubborn, isn't he?" asked Phineas.

"Silence, Phineas," said Dumbledore.

"I will put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat.

"Gryffindor?" asked Al. "But..."

Dumbledore magicked the hat back to its place.

"Don't worry, Al, I won't let anything happen to you," said Ed. "And if anybody tries to hurt you, I will kick their asses."

"Brother!" said Al.

"Sorry," said Ed.

"I have gone temporarily deaf," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, who are these people in the pictures?" asked Al.

"The previous headmasters and mistresses before myself," said Dumbledore.

"Are they...?" started Al.

"Yes, their personalities are captured into the portraits," answered Dumbledore.

"Oh," said Al.

"Professor?" said Ed.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"For Christmas, I went to the Malfoys'," said Ed.

"I know that," said Dumbledore. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, Kreacher was there," said Ed. "Mr. Malfoy even called Kreacher by his name."

"Kreacher is bound to Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore. "He cannot leave unless his current master, Sirius, sets him free or orders him to."

"But I saw him there!" said Ed. "Lucius Malfoy said his name was Kreacher!"

"Yes, he did," said Al.

"I will have a word with Sirius," said Dumbledore.

Ed muttered darkly to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Edward, would you like to show your brother around Hogwarts so he will not get lost?" asked Dumbledore. "I am sure he would like to see the picture of your mother and father from their days here."

"So...Mom and Dad really did come?" asked Al.

"Yes, they did," said Dumbledore. "She was very popular with almost everyone. It was here that your parents fell in love."

"Really?" asked Al.

"Yes, even though there were rules against it," said Dumbledore. "They almost conceived Edward in the Astronomy Tower, but they didn't."

Ed's face went entirely red. Al was clueless.

"What does conceive mean?" asked Al.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" yelled Ed. "Come on, Al, let's go."

Then Ed got up angrily and left the room angrily.

"Brother, wait up!" said Al. "Tell me what 'conceive' means!"

"He's a smart boy who doesn't know what conceive means?" asked Phineas. "And here I thought I heard everything."

"Phineas," said Dumbledore, "there's a first time for everything."

"You're telling me," said Phineas.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Al's first day of classes went by with a strange blur. First was Herbology and then came Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. When Al seen Hagrid, he was amazed.

"Who are yeh?" asked Hagrid.

"My name is Alphonse Elric," said Al, bowing politely. "I'm new here. Professor Dumbledore let me come even though it's late in the year."

"Yeh related to Edward?" asked Hagrid.

"He's my brother," said Al. "He's a year ahead of me though."

"He don't look it though," said Hagrid.

"You shouldn't say that, especially in front of him," said Al. "He's very sensitive about his height."

"By sensitive, you mean mental," said a fellow Gryffindor.

"Hey, no name callin'!" said Hagrid.

"What's mental?" asked Al.

"Don't pay attention, Alphonse," said Ginny. "He's just being a prat."

Al nodded. As the lesson went on, they were learning about Unicorns, Al couldn't help but to feel like an outsider. He knew that Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and some select other Gryffindors liked him, but he felt that he was being judged just because Ed was in Slytherin. He didn't like the feeling of it. After Care of Magical Creatures, Al went to the Gryffindor common room instead of the Great Hall for lunch. Before Ginny could go anywhere after the class though, Hagrid held her back.

"What is it, Hagrid?" asked Ginny.

"Yeh might want ter stick with Alphonse for a while," said Hagrid.

"What for?" asked Ginny.

"Alphonse is like his mum," said Hagrid. "Yeah, I knew their mum. She always visited me with Lily whenever I wasn't feeling too great. She was very sensitive and she put others before herself. Alphonse will just let himself be walked over."

"I seen that last night," said Ginny. "Ron was being rude, so I had to hex him."

"Sorry to say, but yer brother can be an idiot at times," said Hagrid.

"I know," said Ginny. "I'll stick close to him."

"Good," said Hagrid. "Because Edward will be given a lot of detention if he hears of his little brother being bullied."

After waving to Hagrid, Ginny went to lunch at the Great Hall. She sat by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Where's Alphonse?" asked Ginny.

"He's at the Gryffindor Common room," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Dunno," said Ron. "He must not be hungry, though I don't see why. He needs all the food he can get."

"Ronald!" said Hermione.

"Well, it's true," said Ron. "Have you even seen him? He's skinnier than Harry."

"He seemed upset," said Harry. "Did anything happen in class?"

"Yeah, Hagrid said something about Ed's height and Al told him to be careful when he says it because Ed's sensitive about his height," said Ginny.

"Sensitive?" asked Ron. "He's more mental than sensitive."

"That's what they said," said Ginny. "Alphonse didn't know what he meant though."

"He didn't know what mental means?" asked Ron.

"Don't seem so surprised, Ronald," said Hermione. "He's from another country like his brother. Each country has different slangs."

"Oh," said Ron.

"Besides, not everybody likes him," said Hermione.

"But what about people in the you-know-what?" asked Harry. "They like Ed."

"No, they don't like him," said Hermione. "They just tolerate him so they can get lessons. Only people who really know how he is likes him."

"But why should it matter who his brother is?" asked Harry.

"It shouldn't," said Ginny. "They're just gits. They think that since Ed is in Slytherin that they're both bad."

"It's just like prejudice over blood lines," said Hermione.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron jumped and turned. They seen it was Hohenheim.

"Do you happen to know where Alphonse is?" asked Hohenheim.

"He's in the common room," said Hermione.

"Oh, he is?" asked Hohenheim. "I'm just worried about his health. I want him to gain more weight since he's so thin."

"Why's he so skinny?" asked Ginny.

"Well, it's not important," said Hohenheim.

"We can give you the password," said Hermione.

"Thank you," said Hohenheim.

Hermione gave him the password and Hohenheim went to the Gryffindor Common room. When he got to the common room, he saw Al sitting in an armchair in front of the fire while he let Crookshanks lay in his lap. Hohenheim sat down beside him on another armchair.

"Alphonse?" asked Hohenheim.

Al looked at him. He had a depressed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Son?" asked Hohenheim.

"I don't think I'm fitting in," said Al, as he scratched Crookshanks' ear. "Not many people like me here because Brother is in Slytherin."

"Alphonse, you just have to give them time," said Hohenheim.

"How much time?" asked Al. "I don't like feeling this way."

"I know, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "But it will pass."

"People...some people think that Brother and I are...," started Al. "They think of me and Brother's love for each other for something other than Brotherly love."

"They just don't understand what you boys went through to make you so close," said Hohenheim. "In time they will understand. Was Edward like a father to you...when I was gone?"

"Yeah," said Al. "I think Brother thought that since you were gone, he had to be both brother and father, even more after Mom died."

"Whose idea was it to...?" started Hohenheim.

"Brother's, but I went along with it, too," said Al. "I don't blame him for what happened, but I think that he still blames himself. It isn't his fault. I had doubts, but I went along with it anyway."

"Edward gets that from me," said Hohenheim. "It'll pass. But, Alphonse, you can't stop eating. You need to gain weight."

"I know, but I don't like being disliked," said Al. "I was used to it when I was in the armor, but now..."

"Don't worry about it, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "They'll stop being ignorant. Why don't we get some lunch?"

"Dad?" asked Al.

"Yes?" asked Hohenheim.

"Since I'm human again and we don't have to travel a lot anymore, do you think I can have a cat?" asked Al.

Hohenheim chuckled.

"Maybe," said Hohenheim. "Have to speak with Edward first."

"He usually says no," said Al.

He scratched under Crookshanks' chin and smiled.

"Don't worry about it," said Hohenheim. "I'll talk to him about it."

"Thanks, Dad," said Al. "Where's Colonel Mustang?"

"He's reporting to Fuhrer Bradley," said Hohenheim. "He probably had to catch up on paperwork."

Al giggled and then looked at Hohenheim.

"What does 'conceive' mean?" asked Al. "Professor Dumbledore said that Brother was almost conceived in the Astronomy Tower."

Hohenheim went red and scratched the back of his head.

"Didn't your mother give you some sort of talk?" asked Hohenheim.

"She told us what a man and woman do when they're in love with each other," said Al. "But when Teacher told us about it as well, she used the word 'conceive'. I asked her what it meant, but she said that if I asked her again then she would give me a beating."

"Teacher?" asked Hohenheim.

"Our alchemy teacher," said Al. "We did pretty good alchemy before Mom died, but we wanted to learn more. We met her when she saved Resembool from getting a bad flood when the river overflowed."

"What's her name?" asked Hohenheim.

"Izumi Curtis," said Al. "So, what does it mean?"

"The same thing what your mother told you," said Hohenheim.

"Oh," said Al.

"Let's get some lunch," said Hohenheim. "Colonel Mustang should be back soon."

Hohenheim and Al went to the Great Hall to get some lunch. It was the next morning when Roy came back to Hogwarts. Roy came striding in, looking grim, and he dropped the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he was holding down onto the table in front of Ed.

"Watch - oh, it's about time you came back!" said Ed. "What were you doing – ?"

"Read it," said Roy.

Ed got the paper and looked at the front page. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The headline read:

_Mass Breakout From Azkaban_

_Ministry Fears Black Is "Rallying Point"_

_For Old Death Eaters_

"Sirius Black a Death Eater?" asked Draco. "Preposterous."

"Yeah," said Ed.

Then he looked at the pictures of the nine wizards and one witch Death Eaters. He was drawn to the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin. Her caption read: Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Ed looked up and over at the Gryffindor table at Neville.

'_So that's why he tried to beat up Draco,'_ thought Ed. _'His parents were tortured into insanity.'_

"Look at Antonin Dolohov," said Roy.

Ed did and gasped. Antonin Dolohov's caption read: Antonin Dolohov, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt and for the cursing and death of Trisha Elric. Ed couldn't believe what he was reading. The man who had killed Molly Weasley's brothers and his and Al's mother was on the loose. He looked back to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione comforting Al. Ed then looked up at the Head table and seen the teachers looking concerned, grave, or angry. One those that were angry were Hohenheim. Hohenheim looked at Al who was still being comforted by Hermione.

'_If I couldn't protect Trisha, I can at least protect my sons,'_ thought Hohenheim.

He looked at Ed. Their eyes connected and it was then that Hohenheim knew he earned Edward's forgiveness.

When Alchemy class ended, Ed straggled behind while everyone else, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione who wanted to eavesdrop, left. Ed went to the front of the class to where Hohenheim straightened out the essays.

"Dad?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Son?" asked Hohenheim.

"I just wanted you to know that...," started Ed, "that I don't blame you anymore. I..."

"You don't have to say it," said Hohenheim. "I understand. Thank you."

"N-no problem," said Ed. "Just don't expect a hug."

Hohenheim chuckled.

"Alphonse wants to know if he can have a cat since you're not going to be traveling much anymore," said Hohenheim.

"When did he tell you this?" asked Ed.

"Yesterday," said Hohenheim, "while he was petting Crookshanks."

"I suppose he can have one," said Ed. "I'll get him one when we go to Hogsmeade. You can take over the guardianship for Al."

"Thank you, Edward," said Hohenheim.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed.

"You four should get to lunch before it ends," said Hohenheim.

"Four?" asked Ed.

Ed whirled around and seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushing to leave. Then Ed grabbed his stuff and ran after them.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!" yelled Ed.


	20. Chapter 19

**CAUTION:** SWEARING AHEAD! If you don't like swearing, don't pay attention.

**Chapter Nineteen**

The rest of the week went by with the news of the escaped Death Eaters escaping Azkaban spreading quickly around Hogwarts. Umbridge passed a new Educational Decree that banned the teachers from giving students information that wasn't related to the subjects they taught. This new decree brought with it plenty of jokes. But since Al was still new at Hogwarts, he was still unaware of the full horror of Umbridge, even though Ed told him of the detentions he received.

"Professor?" asked Al, raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr...?" asked Umbridge.

"Alphonse Elric," said Al.

"Do you have a question about the chapter?" asked Umbridge.

"No, I already read the whole book," said Al. "Brother didn't want Dad to waste money on another copy of this book and gave me his."

"What is the question about then?" asked Umbridge, getting angry.

"Your Educational Decree," said Al.

"Oh?" asked Umbridge. "It has nothing to do with the class, but I will make an exception. What is your question?"

"It says that teachers aren't supposed to talk to students about anything that isn't about class," Al said.

"Yes, that's correct," said Umbridge.

"Well, I was just wondering if that meant that I can't talk to my and Brother's dad," said Al.

"And your father would be Professor Hohenheim Elric?" said Umbridge.

"Yeah," said Al.

"Then yes, that would mean you cannot talk to your father about other things than class," said Umbridge.

"But that's not fair!" said Al. "He's our dad!"

"But he is still a teacher, Mr. Elric," said Umbridge. "And that is something that you cannot change."

"But how am I supposed to get to know Dad better?" asked Al.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to become a student so late in the year," said Umbridge.

"But it's not fair," said Al. "Why don't you like anybody for? Is it because you like being mean to other people?"

Everyone started murmuring and Ginny was trying not to laugh. Finally...

"Detention, Mr. Elric," said Umbridge. "Five o'clock tonight."

"Why?" asked Al.

"Because good students do not back talk their teachers," said Umbridge.

"I was just asking a question," Al said quietly. "It's not my fault that you couldn't handle the question."

"Come here, Mr. Elric," said Umbridge.

Al got out of his seat and went to the front of the class to Umbridge's desk. Umbridge wrote something down on a piece of pink parchment and gave it to Al.

"To Professor McGonagall," said Umbridge.

Al nodded and went back to his desk, got his stuff, and went to McGonagall's office. He knocked and McGonagall told him to come in.

"Mr. Elric, what are you doing here?" asked McGonagall.

Al gave the parchment to McGonagall. McGonagall took it and opened it and looked at it. She couldn't believe her eyes: A gentle and calm boy getting detention for the whole week.

"What did you do to get a whole week?" asked McGonagall.

"I just asked her if I could talk to Dad about other things than alchemy class and she told me I couldn't," said Al. "I told her I just wanted to get to know him better and she said I should have thought about that before I joined school in the middle of the year. I asked her if she liked being mean to people and I said she couldn't handle the question."

Al started to cry.

"I don't want detention," cried Al. "I just got my body back. I don't want to have my hand scarred like Brother's and Harry's!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Elric, there's nothing I can do," said McGonagall.

"But can't you just-?" started Al.

"Professor Dumbledore can't do anything about it either," said McGonagall.

Al started crying more and McGonagall couldn't help but to feel sorry for Al.

"Calm down, Mr. Elric," said McGonagall. "I'll try to think of something. Go to dinner, all right?"

Al nodded, got his bag, and went to dinner. At dinner, Al wasn't crying anymore, but he had tear stains and hardly ate. Ginny was comforting Al when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to them and sat by down them.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"He's got a week's worth detention," said Ginny.

"From who?" asked Ron. "Every teacher loves him. Even Professor Snape, he goes on about Ed and Al a lot now."

"Professor Umbridge," said Ginny.

"What for?" asked Hermione.

"Just because he asked her if he could get to know his Dad better," said Ginny. "She said that he couldn't because Professor Elric is still a teacher here and Alphonse should have thought about that before he decided to come at the middle of the school year."

"Oh, that's awful," said Hermione.

"Then Al asked her if she liked being mean to people and then said it wasn't his fault she couldn't handle the question," said Ginny.

"She's a right hag, she is," said Ron.

"Did you talk to Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry.

Al started to cry again.

"She can't do anything about it," cried Al. "Not even Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh," said Hermione, sympathetically. "Why don't you tell Edward?"

"I don't want to get Brother into trouble," cried Al.

"He's in the military, that ought to count for something," said Harry.

"But it's a different country though," said Hermione. "I don't think he'll have power over her."

Al started to cry more.

"Ginny, why don't you take Alphonse to the hospital wing for a calming draught," said Hermione. "If he keeps this up, he'll..."

"All right," said Ginny.

Then she took Al to the hospital wing as everyone watched. Ed watched in concern as well. Draco made the mistake of laughing. That made Ed angry and he punched Draco. Ed went after Al as Roy chuckled and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Good punch!" said Ron.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "But for one thing, Draco's father will be furious."

"I would love for him to get a Howler," said Ron.

"Ah!" said Harry, his scar burning with pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"He's angry," said Harry, in a low voice. "He's really angry."

"You mean, You-Know-Who?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Who is he angry at?" asked Hermione.

"I thought you said I shouldn't be -" started Harry.

"It doesn't matter," said Hermione. "Can you tell who?"

"I think he's angry at Antonin Dolohov," said Harry.

"The one who killed Ed and Al's mum?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Harry.

"But why would he be angry about that for?" asked Ron. "He doesn't like anyone who's not a pureblood."

"Don't you see?" asked Hermione. "V-Voldemort's - oh, stop it, Ronald - favorite subject was Alchemy. And he has a high respect for Professor Elric. That's what Snuffles told us. He wanted to get the secret of why Professor Hohenheim looks so young even though he's been here over a hundred years! Even Hagrid says that Professor Elric looks the same as he did all those years ago."

"And now You-Know-Who wants to have Professor Elric and Ed as his new Death Eaters," said Ron. "That makes sense."

"But, Harry-!" started Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Harry.

Ed came strolling back in and went straight to the Head staff table. He went straight to Umbridge and banged his right hand in front of her.

"Yes, Mr. Elric?" asked Umbridge. "What is it?"

Everyone started to watch. Roy was watching from the Gryffindor table.

"What's he doing?" asked Ron.

"You'll see," said Roy.

"He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?" asked Hermione.

"What's that?" asked Harry. "What do you - ?"

Back at the table Umbridge looked up at an angry Ed with a wide, ugly grin.

"Who gave you the authority to give my little brother detention and not letting Professor McGonagall change it?!" asked Ed.

"The Minister of Magic," said Umbridge. "And he also gave me the right to overrule the-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT HE GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO!" yelled Ed. "YOU ALMOST MADE MY LITTLE BROTHER HAVE A BREAK-DOWN!"

"Do not yell at me, Mr. Elric," said Umbridge. "Or I shall put you into detention as well?"

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Ed. "You will retract the detention for Alphonse."

"No, I will not," said Umbridge.

"If you won't, then I will take his detention," said Ed.

"I don't think I can do that," said Umbridge.

"If you don't, then I will make sure you wish you had," said Ed. "You see, I don't need to use a wand to inflict pain on people."

"I think, Dolores, that you should take Elric up on his offer," said Snape. "He is very good in potions and every other class. And he is, after all, Professor Elric's son."

"Very well," said Umbridge. "Five o'clock, Mr. Elric."

"Enjoy your dinner," said Ed, smirking.

He clapped his hands and transmuted Umbridge's food to the raw ingredients that made the dinner. Then Ed stormed off as Umbridge looked in disgust at her plate. McGonagall tried to hide her smile as did all the other professors. Umbridge was about to get more food when McGonagall spoke.

"Why don't you try to transmute it back?" asked McGonagall. "It's a very simple technique."

Umbridge then left. After she did, the Hall burst out in murmurs.

"I knew he would do that," said Hermione.

"But why did he do that?" asked Harry.

"Simple, he didn't want his brother to be harmed," said Roy. "What would you have done?"

"I would have done the same thing," said Ron. "I don't know about Percy though. He's being a prat. He would think that if you did something wrong, you'd deserve what you get. Somethin' around those lines."

"Look what he's doing to Malfoy!" said Harry.

Ron, Roy, and Hermione looked to see Ed punching Malfoy again and holding him by the neck of the robes. It looked like Ed was threatening Draco.

"I better stop him," said Roy.

"Then why don't you?" asked Hermione.

"I will once Edward has his say," said Roy.

Ed was indeed threatening Draco.

"If you ever, EVER laugh at my brother again, I will make your life a living and FUCKING hell!" growled Ed. "Do you understand?"

Draco nodded and Ed dropped him. Ed went on his way back to the hospital wing.

"See, he didn't need me after all," said Roy. "Harry, if you're going to continue the you-know-what, you had better tell the other members to treat Alphonse with the respect he needs if they don't want to be, well, like Draco Malfoy."

Then Roy left.

"How does he know about it?" asked Ron. "I thought..."

"Maybe he already knew?" said Hermione. "Maybe one of the Order told him."

"Maybe," said Harry.

As January rolled on, Al's feelings towards Ginny were growing even though he knew she already had a boyfriend. Al watched the practices in secret. He didn't want anybody else to know. When it was nearing Valentine's Day, Ed's birthday had already passed since it was on the third, Ed tried to convince Al to ask Ginny out to Hogsmeade. It was now the day before the trip and Ed and Al were in the library doing homework.

"But, Brother, I just can't ask her out to 'Hogsmeade'," said Al.

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Because she already has a boyfriend," said Al. "And she has an all day practice tomorrow. I don't want to be a relationship-wrecker."

"You're not a relationship-wrecker, Colonel Mustang is the relationship-wrecker," said Ed. "You've got to tell her how you feel."

"I know, but I've only known her for a little over a month," said Al.

"So?" asked Ed. "What about Clara?"

"What about her?" asked Al, starting to blush.

"You started to like her five minutes after we met her!" said Ed. "Remember? You even got angry at me for nabbing her!"

"What about you?" asked Al.

"What about me?" asked Ed.

"When are you going to tell Winry that you love her?" asked Al.

Ed blushed.

"I do not," lied Ed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Al teased.

"I'm not blushing!" lied Ed, again.

"You are so!" said Al.

Hermione came over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Harry and Ron are aggravating me with Quidditch talk," said Hermione, as she sat down by Al. "Alphonse, are you going to tell Ginny tomorrow?"

"Tell her what?" asked Al, starting to blush again.

"That you like her," said Hermione. "Fred and George said that they spotted you when they were watching practice the other day."

Al looked down.

"Alphonse, you need to tell her," said Hermione. "Or else Fred and George will and you don't want that."

"But...but she...," started Al.

"Her relationship with Michael isn't going well at all," said Hermione. "He keeps rubbing it in her face about Gryffindor losing like some other..."

"Hey!" said Ed. "I haven't done much lately. You know I've got this job to do. You don't know how irritating it is with Draco and his other buddies trying to get me into their daddies' leader's group. Not to mention, they're trying to get Dad into joining. Like me or Dad's going to join a group that had Mom killed."

"You talked to Dad?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Ed. "That's why I got detention the other day. Umbridge caught me, Dad, and Colonel Mustang talking about it after class. Stupid-"

"You might want to be careful at what you say," said Fred.

"Or that woman might ban you from Hogsmeade," said George.

They both sat down as well.

"We've made an ickle discovery about ickle Alphonse," said Fred.

"O-o-oh?" asked Al, blushing.

"Yeah, we found out that you have a crush on our ickle sister," said George. "We've been watching the practices, too, and we seen you looking on during one of the most recent one."

Al blushed deeper.

"We could talk to her for you," said Fred.

"We could be secretive," said George.

"Let the whole school know," said Fred.

"You two, stop it," said Hermione. "If you do spread it, I'll write your mother."

"You wouldn't dare!" said George.

"Try me," said Hermione. "I'll talk to her, Alphonse."

"You will?" asked Al.

"Yes, I will," said Hermione.

"Thank you!" said Al.

He giggled, got his stuff, and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where's your bodyguard?" asked Fred.

Ed pointed and Hermione, Fred, and George looked to see Roy flirting with Professor Sinistra, the Astrology professor.

"Tomorrow, he's probably going to try to ask Madam Rosmerta out on a date," said Ed. "Or what he likes to call an "overnight exploratory mission"."

"Ron's not going to like that," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"He fancies her," said Hermione.

"Did he try to go after Mrs. Malfoy?" asked George.

"I don't think he goes after married women," said Ed. "He just steals other guys' girlfriends."

"He's very moral," said Fred.

"Yes, very," Hermione replied dryly.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Brother, do you think that we can go to the Three Broomsticks today?" asked Al, as he and Ed walked around Hogsmeade the next day.

"What for?" asked Ed. "I thought you wanted to get a cat?"

"I do," said Al. "I just want - "

"To know if Hermione talked to Ginny?" asked Ed, smiling.

"Yeah," said Al. "Ginny went to the Quidditch Pitch before I could tell her good morning."

"How do you even know Hermione's going to be there?" asked Ed. "You eavesdropped, didn't you?"

"Maybe," said Al.

Ed sighed. Before he could say anything else, it started to rain and Ed and Al had no choice but to go into the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, since we're here, let's get it over with," said Ed.

He and Al spotted Hermione with Luna Lovegood and a woman with glasses. Ed and Al went to the table.

"Hi!" said Ed, cheerily, putting his hand up.

Hermione jumped and looked at him and Al. The woman spit out her drink at the sight of Ed and Al. She charmed herself clean.

"Are you related to Professor Hohenheim and Trisha Elric?" asked the woman.

"If they are, it's none of your business," snapped Hermione.

"Not my business?" asked the woman. "_Not my business?!_ Trisha Elric should have died within a year of her cursing, but she didn't. She ran off with the alchemy professor Hohenheim, who could blame her since he's very good looking. Then they fell off the map!"

"Actually, they're our parents," said Al. "Mom died a few years ago. What's your name?"

"Really?" asked the woman. "My name is Rita Skeeter. How would you like to give me an interview?"

"I don't know," said Al. "Brother?"

"No," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Rita. "You could be famous."

"I don't want to be famous like that," said Ed.

"You'll be rich," said Rita.

"We have enough money," said Ed. "Come on, Al, let's go get you a kitten."

"Okay, Brother," said Al.

Then as Ed and Al left, Hohenheim came in. They chatted and then Hohenheim went with Ed and Al to find Al a kitten.

"Was that-?" asked Rita.

"It's none of your business," said Hermione.

"Why didn't I see them last year?" asked Rita.

"Because they only came this year," answered Luna. "Edward used to hate his father, but it seems that he made up with him. They do look almost identical."

"What do you mean, almost?" asked Rita. "They do look identical."

"No, they don't," said Luna. "Edward doesn't have a beard or glasses."

After getting Al a kitten, Ed, Al, and Hohenheim went on their way back to Hogwarts.

"What are you going to name her, Alphonse?" asked Hohenheim.

"I don't know," said Al. "Brother named his owl 'Win' after Winry."

"I did not!" lied Ed, blushing.

"Then why is her name Win?" asked Al.

"Because...because...," started Ed.

He growled. Al had him cornered. Hohenheim chuckled.

"Is there a girl you like, Alphonse?" asked Hohenheim.

"He likes Ginny Weasley," said Ed, at once.

"Brother!" said Al.

Ed grinned. They were now even.

"Ginny Weasley, she's Arthur Weasley's daughter, correct?" asked Hohenheim.

"Yeah, he's married to Molly - " started Ed.

"Prewitt," finished Hohenheim. "Yes, I know them. Molly failed my class, but Arthur passed it. Some people only took it because they thought it would be easy. As you boys know, it's not. I also taught their eldest, Bill Weasley. He passed the class."

"Dad, do you know a Rita Skeeter?" asked Al. "She wanted us to give an interview."

"Rita Skeeter?" asked Hohenheim. "Let's see...hm...yes, I think I remember her. She called me a "pedophile who preys on beautiful young girls" when she wrote about your mother and me going to Amestris. She, of course, failed my class."

"She's mean," said Al.

"I knew I didn't like her," said Ed.

Hohenheim chuckled. He looked at Al.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" asked Hohenheim.

"I think I'll name her Miss Kitty," said Al.

"Miss Kitty?" asked Ed.

"Why?" asked Al. "You don't think it's the right name?"

"It's a great name," said Hohenheim. "Are you going to talk to Ginny Weasley when we get back to the castle?"

"Does everybody know?" asked Al.

"No, not everyone," said Hohenheim. "Just some people."

'_That's probably why Ginny left before I could tell her 'good morning','_ thought Al.

"Don't worry, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "You'll find a girl."

Al looked at Hohenheim and smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," said Al.

They went back to the castle. Al took Miss Kitty up to the Gryffindor common room and introduced her to Crookshanks. Al giggled when Crookshanks approved of Miss Kitty. He played with them until dinner time.

"Take care of Miss Kitty, Mr. Crookshanks," said Al. "I'm going to get me something to eat at the Great Hall, okay?"

Al pat Crookshanks' and Miss Kitty's heads and went down to the Great Hall to where he sat down by Harry and Hermione who just came back from Hogsmeade.

"Did you get your kitten?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Dad and Brother helped me pick her out," said Al. "I named her Miss Kitty."

"That's cute," said Hermione.

"How did the interview go, Harry?" asked Al.

"How did you know about that?" asked Harry.

"I overheard Hermione asking you to meet her in the Three Broomsticks," said Al. "And Brother and I went there before getting the kitten and we seen a lady called Rita Skeeter. Dad said she failed his class."

"Oh, really?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Dad said she called him a "pedophile who goes after beautiful young girls" when she wrote about him and Mom going to Amestris," said Al.

"She's a horrible woman," said Hermione.

"Then why did you want to do an interview with her?" asked Al.

"You'll see why when Harry gets a copy of a magazine," said Hermione. "Can't talk about it now."

"Did you talk to her?" asked Al.

"Talk to who?" asked Harry.

Al blushed and laughed nervously.

"Well...," said Hermione. "She...she was busy last night so I couldn't talk to her."

"Oh, okay," said Al. "Well...thank you anyway."

"I'll still talk to her, but don't expect...," started Hermione.

"I know," said Al.

Al finished eating and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Talk to who?" asked Harry.

"Don't laugh, but he likes Ginny," said Hermione.

"He does?" asked Harry. "But isn't she going with Michael Corner?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Does Ron know?" asked Harry.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "He'd be railing on Alphonse if he did know. Only Fred and George know because they seen Al watching practice once."

"Does Ginny know?" asked Harry.

"I think she does," said Hermione. "I just don't think she's right for him."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because he's too kind," said Hermione. "He's too sweet. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. Ginny tells me that Al apologizes to the animals and insects he transfigures."

"Is that why I hear some people making fun of him when Ed isn't around?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I can see why Edward didn't want Alphonse coming in the first place. And not to mention that she's too fiery for him. I think it was a mistake for Hagrid to tell Ginny to stick by him. It sent Al the wrong message. I'm not saying she's not sensitive."

"Well, let's just hope Ron doesn't find out," said Harry.

"Yes, let's hope that," said Hermione.

But unfortunately, Ron did find out. He confronted Al about it after Quidditch practice the following Monday at dinner.

"I like you and everything, Alphonse, but stay away from my sister!" said Ron.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Al.

"You like Ginny!" said Ron.

"Ronald!" said Hermione.

Ginny looked at Al in surprise as Al looked down at his plate.

"I already said I don't want Ginny dating Michael," said Ron. "But I really don't want you to be dating her!"

"Why not?" asked Al, looking up.

"One, because she's already got a boyfriend," said Ron. "And two, you're not right for her."

"I'm not?" Al squeaked.

"No, you're not," said Ron. "She needs a Gryffindor."

"But I am one," said Al.

"I mean an older Gryffindor," said Ron, looking at Harry for a split-second.

"I turn fifteen in April," said Al.

"I don't care," said Ron. "You're still not dating her."

"Don't choose for me, Ronald!" said Ginny.

"I can choose if I want to, Ginny!" said Ron. "I'm your brother-!"

"Just because you're my brother, it doesn't give you a right to choose for me who I date!" said Ginny. "Besides, I only like Alphonse as a friend."

Al fidgeted in his seat. He didn't like feeling the way that Ron was making him feel. He didn't want to have Ron confront him about liking Ginny. Al just wanted Hermione to talk to Ginny about his feelings and have Ginny talk to him. He didn't want anyone else to find out. He didn't want to find out that way about Ginny's feelings for him. Al stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione. "You only ate-"

"I'm not hungry anymore," said Al.

Then he left to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you happy now, Ron?!" asked Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You've made him upset!" said Hermione.

"He's always this way!" said Ron.

"No, he's not!" said Hermione. "It's your fault! You weren't supposed to find out at all!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew," said Hermione. "He wanted me to talk to Ginny so she could talk to him."

"Why didn't you?" asked Ginny.

"Because you and Ron always had practices!" said Hermione. "It was hard trying to talk to you! Hagrid shouldn't have - "

"Don't say that!" said Ginny. "I could still be his friend. He needs some friends besides Edward. I'll invite him to the practices."

But Ginny didn't have any luck. Al started to eat by himself and started to make the library his refuge to work on his homework. The only time he went to the common room was to go to bed or play with Miss Kitty. Ed was angry with Ron. He wanted to beat Ron up very badly for making Al feel bad, but he knew he couldn't. So, Ed went to the library with Al so they could work on their homework together. Sometimes, to try to keep on Ed's good side and to get help with his homework, Draco came with them.

The Monday after the Quidditch game, Gryffindor lost by ten points, Al wanted to sit by Ed, but he couldn't. So, Al, looking over at the Slytherin table where Ed was sitting by Draco with Roy standing behind him for a few moments, went to sit by Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Hi, Al," said Hermione, kindly. "How are you today?"

Al didn't answer as he dished up his breakfast. Hermione shot Harry and Ron a look.

"Er, how's...Miss Kitty?" asked Ron.

Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes. Al still didn't answer. Al got himself a goblet of milk.

"You like milk?" asked Ron. "I thought you didn't like milk?"

"Brother's the one who doesn't like milk," Al answered, finally.

"Oh," said Ron. "I guess that's why he's so..."

"Don't say it," said Harry. "He'll come over here and..."

"Well, Ronald deserves it," said Hermione.

"It's okay," said Al, quietly.

"Alphonse," said Hermione.

"I should have known Ginny wouldn't like me that way," said Al. "I don't see why she should."

"Don't say that," said Hermione. "You deserve to be happy."

Al nodded. It was then that several owls landed in front of Harry. Al quickly got his food and milk out of the way as the owls came. Fred came over and helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione open letters as Al looked on. Luna came over. Al put his breakfast and milk back down onto the table after the owls left. He took a look at the magazine and Luna gave him a copy that her father sent to her. Harry's face was on the cover smiling sheepishly and in large, red letters across the picture were the words:

_**Harry Potter Speaks Out At Last:**_

_**The Truth About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**_

_**And The Night I Saw Him Return**_

"You gave the interview?" Al asked Harry.

"Yes," said Harry.

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

Harry and Al looked up to see Professor Umbridge standing behind Fred and Luna. Her bulging toad's eyes were scanning the letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her, there were students watching them avidly.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" asked Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley," said Umbridge, "or I shall have to put you in detention. Well, Mr. Potter?"

"Harry gave an interview," said Al. "Here."

Then he handed her the magazine and she looked at it.

"When did you do this, Mr. Potter?" asked Umbridge.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," Umbridge whispered. "How you dare...how you could...I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detention."

She took Harry's copy of _The Quibbler_ and stalked away.

"I didn't even get to read it," said Al.

"Don't worry, I'll send for a copy for you," said Luna. "Daddy will gladly send you one."

"Thank you, Luna," said Al, blushing.

Fred nudged Ron and Ron nudged Hermione. They looked at Al and seen him blushing. Luna seemed oblivious and so did Al.

'_It didn't take him long to get over Ginny,' _thought Ron. _'Good, now Ed won't beat me up.'_

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked these chapters! There are about nine or ten left. I have already written a continuation of this FMA/Harry Potter fanfiction for Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year and Al's fifth, but I want your input to whether or not you want me to post that one after this fanfiction is completely up. Write the answer in your reviews.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Two weeks passed since Harry's interview came out. Professor Umbridge had been searching the students and their belongings for copies of _The Quibbler_, but she had been unsuccessful since everyone who copies were hidden it in their school books by a simple charm that Umbridge didn't think of. Umbridge, who had a grudge against Ed and Al, always searched their books whenever they least expected it, but they were always ahead of her. Roy was starting to get irritated by Umbridge and wanted to 'fry' her again, but he knew he couldn't.

Hohenheim was also getting angry. He knew that Umbridge was angry because Ed and Al were, besides Hermione, the smartest students in the school and smarter than Umbridge. However, he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Snape was giving Harry an Occlumency lesson; it wasn't going very well, when they heard a woman screaming.

"Did you see anything unusual on your way here, Potter?" asked Snape.

Harry shook his head. The scream came again and they both took off to the Entrance Hall. Harry pushed his way through some tall Slytherins and emerged to the front so he could see. McGonagall was standing opposite of him looking as though she was faintly sick at what she was watching. Ed and Al weren't too far away. They were standing next to McGonagall with Roy and Hohenheim behind them.

Harry looked to the center of the Entrance Hall and saw Trelawney with her wand in one hand a sherry bottle in the other. Her two trunks were on the floor behind her.

"No! This cannot be happening!" cried Trelawney. "I refuse to accept it!"

"Surely, you didn't think I'd let a horrible teacher like you stay," said Umbridge.

"But this is my home!" cried Trelawney.

"It _was_ your home until an hour ago when the minister countersigned the order for your dismissal," said Umbridge.

Trelawney sunk down onto one of her trunks and started to sob as she rocked back and forth in despair.

"Now, kindly remove yourself from this hall," said Umbridge. "You are - "

"You can't do this!" said Al, stepping forward.

"Al!" said Ed. "Don't!"

"Brother, let me talk!" said Al.

"Al...," said Ed.

Al turned back to Umbridge.

"You can't kick her out like this!" said Al. "This is her home!"

"Oh?" asked Umbridge. "And who are you-?"

"That authority belongs to me," said Dumbledore. "Alphonse is quite right. You may be able to fire my staff, but you cannot 'kick her out' of this school."

McGonagall went to Trelawney and helped her. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick helped as well. After the appointing of Firenze, Umbridge turned to Al. Al backed up into Hohenheim. Umbridge went to Al. Hohenheim put a hand on Al's shoulder.

"What do you want?" asked Al.

"Turn out your pockets, Mr. Elric," said Umbridge.

"W-why?" asked Al. "I-I don't have - "

"Turn out your pockets," said Umbridge.

"B-but...," started Al.

"Just do as she says, Son," said Hohenheim.

Al looked up at Hohenheim and then turned out his pockets. Inside Al's pockets were his wand, some food scraps wrapped up in napkins that he was going to give to Miss Kitty, a couple of spare quills, a pocket watch what Hohenheim gave to him for Christmas, a picture, and...

"Is this a copy of _The Quibbler_ that I had forbidden?" asked Umbridge.

Al fidgeted. Then he nodded.

"You kept one even though you knew it was forbidden?" asked Umbridge. "Even though I said that I would expel any students I find with copies?"

Al fidgeted a little bit more. He nodded again.

"Why did you keep it?" asked Umbridge.

"I...it was a gift," said Al. "A...and I found an article that I liked. It was about - "

"I don't care what it was about," said Umbridge. "I'm afraid that I have to expel you."

"Expel me?" asked Al. "B-but it was an accident! I didn't-!"

"I don't care if it was an accident," said Umbridge. "You should not have had it. You will pack your things and you will give me your wand to snap."

"But where will I go?" asked Al.

"You will go home and stay with your mother," said Umbridge.

"Their mother died almost six years ago," said Hohenheim.

"Then they will go - " started Umbridge.

"I will find him a place to stay, Dolores," said Dumbledore. "Everyone, go about your businesses."

Al went to pack his belongings and he put Miss Kitty in her carrier. Then Al took his trunk and Miss Kitty to Dumbledore's office. Ed, Hohenheim, and Roy went with Al to Dumbledore's office as well. Al was sniffling.

"I didn't mean to get caught," said Al. "Where will I go?"

"Is he going to go to Headquarters?" asked Ed.

"Headquarters?" asked Roy. "Do you mean the place Edward stayed during the summer?"

"For now, I will send him to the Weasleys' house," said Dumbledore. "I am sure Mrs. Weasley will be glad to take care of you, Alphonse."

"Is she nice?" asked Al.

"Yes, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "She's one of the pure-bloods left that don't care what kind of blood you have."

Al looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Al.

"What for, Son?" asked Hohenheim.

"For getting caught," said Al. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's not your fault, Alphonse," said Hohenheim.

Al nodded again. A few minutes later, Dumbledore took Al (with his trunk) and Miss Kitty to the Weasleys' house. Hohenheim, Ed, and Roy left the office. They were all angry and disappointed, not at Al, but about Umbridge gaining control of Hogwarts.

The sacking of Trelawney and expelling of Al was still being talked about a few days later. Ed wasn't upset, but he was angry at Umbridge for expelling Al. At breakfast one morning, Roy received a message from Fuhrer Bradley via owl.

"What is it?" asked Ed, as Roy read the message.

"It's from the Fuhrer," said Roy.

"The Fuhrer?" asked Ed. "What does he want?"

"He wants me to come back to Amestris," said Roy.

"Why?!" asked Ed. "I thought you were-!"

"I thought so, too, but it seems that he has a different assignment for me," said Roy.

"When do you have to go?" asked Ed.

"Immediately," said Roy. "Don't worry; I might be back in a few days or weeks."

"Why would I worry?" asked Ed, sarcastically. "I just have some psycho teacher cutting my hand open every other week."

"Edward, you will be fine," said Roy. "I'll tell the Headmaster."

Then Roy went to the Head table and told Dumbledore. Roy then went to get his things together. After doing so, Roy went back to Amestris. At the Weasleys', Mrs. Weasley was giving Al another plate of breakfast.

"You're just so skinny," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're skinnier than Harry, if that's even possible."

"I'm sorry," said Al.

"Don't apologize, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's not your fault."

Al nodded.

"It's awful that Umbridge woman expelled you," said Mrs. Weasley. "Just for having a copy of _The Quibbler_ in your school robe pocket. That woman...she should be the one..."

She huffed.

"Now, eat up," said Mrs. Weasley. "We need to get you some meat on your bones."

Al nodded.

As a dull March turned into a squally April, Umbridge still attended the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Ed was determined to defy Umbridge as much as he could without her even knowing. Roy wasn't back from Amestris yet. Umbridge wanted to pass a decree that would ban anyone from being in contact with Al, but Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, wouldn't let her since that was going too far. When Al's birthday came around, Al was surprised to find presents for him on the dining room table. Mrs. Weasley bewitched a stupendous breakfast onto the table for Al.

"Happy Birthday, Alphonse," said Mrs. Weasley.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" asked Al.

"Professor Dumbledore told us," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got presents from your brother, your father, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley and I, and from Professor McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall?" asked Al.

"Yes, she says you're her best student from fourth year," said Mrs. Weasley. "She says she can't wait for you to return."

"But I've been expelled," said Al.

"You won't always be expelled," said Mrs. Weasley. "Once that woman leaves, Professor Dumbledore will be able to let you continue."

Al nodded.

"Now, come over and eat your breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley. "Then you can open your presents. Miss Kitty, don't you dare get on the table."

Miss Kitty meowed and went back to the living room and lay down on the sofa. Mr. Weasley came in a few moments later as Al started in on his breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Alphonse," said Mr. Weasley.

Al thanked him. Bill came in a few moments later. He wished Al a happy birthday as well and sat down at the table. After Al ate and opened his presents, he played a game of Wizard's Chess with Bill. Al didn't like the brutality, but he played anyway. At Hogwarts, Ed was in Alchemy class with the other Slytherins and the Gryffindors and was doodling on a piece of parchment. He already knew what Hohenheim was teaching and didn't feel the need to pay attention.

"Edward," said Hohenheim.

Ed wasn't paying attention.

"Edward," said Hohenheim.

No answer.

"Edward Hohenheim Elric," said Hohenheim.

Ed flinched and looked up. He couldn't stand being called by his full name.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

Everyone was looking at him.

"Can you tell the class what I've been talking about?" asked Hohenheim.

"Uh...," said Ed.

"Were you even paying attention?" asked Hohenheim.

"No," said Ed.

Hohenheim sighed.

"Detention again tonight," said Hohenheim. "Report to my office at seven."

"I was going to-!" started Ed.

"Edward," said Hohenheim.

"All right," said Ed.

Ed mock pouted and sighed. He knew that whenever Hohenheim gave him a detention there would be a meeting for the Defense club, Dumbledore's Army, since Ed had given Hohenheim the fake Galleon so Draco wouldn't find it. That night at the club, Ed's patronus, a silver lion, was stalking around. Hermione's was a silver otter and Luna's was a rabbit. Harry was going on about how it was different and more difficult to conjure a patronus when confronted by a dementor.

"Don't be such a killjoy," said Cho, as her swan patronus soared around the room. "They're so pretty!"

"They're not supposed to be pretty," said Harry. "They're supposed to protect you. What we really need is a boggart or something. That's how I learned. I had to conjure one while the boggart pretended to be a dementor."

"But that would be really scary!" said Lavender.

"That's the point, Lavender," Ed said harshly, as his lion chased after one of the patronuses.

Lavender glared at him. Harry went to Neville who only produced silver vapors

"You've got to think of something happy," said Harry.

"I'm trying," said Neville, nervously.

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" yelled Seamus, it was his first meeting. "Look – ah – it's gone... But it was definitely something hairy, Harry!"

"They _are_ sort of nice, aren't they?" said Hermione. "Edward, what do you think Alphonse's would be?"

"Probably a kitten," said Ed. "He's crazy about cats."

"I think Crookshanks misses him," said Hermione. "Alphonse always brought scraps to him and Miss Kitty."

"Have you heard from him?" asked Luna.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Today's his birthday. He likes Mrs. Weasley's cooking."

"Of course, Mum's the best cook," said Ron.

"Mom was too," said Ed. "If Mom only told us..."

"Would you have believed her?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Ed. "I was only ten..."

Ed trailed off when the Room of Requirement door opened and then closed. The patronuses disappeared and the room went silent. Harry looked around but couldn't see anybody until he felt a tugging at his robes. It was Dobby the house-elf.

"Hi, Dobby!" said Harry. "What are you – what's wrong?"

"Harry Potter, sir...," squeaked Dobby as he trembled. "Harry Potter, sir...Dobby has come to warn you...but the house-elves have been warned not to tell."

Dobby tried to run into the wall, but Ed was able to stop him.

"What's wrong, Dobby?" asked Ed. "It is Dobby, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Ed," said Dobby. "Your father comes down to the kitchens and talks about you."

"What's happened, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter...she...she..."

Dobby hit himself with his fist but Ed stopped him.

"Who's she?" asked Ed. "Do you mean Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded.

"She found out, didn't she?" asked Ed.

Dobby nodded again.

"Is she coming?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" howled Dobby.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Ed yelled before Harry got a chance to. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone scrambled to the door and ran out.

"Go on!" Harry told Ed.

Harry got Dobby from Ed and they both ran outside the room with everyone else and then set Dobby down.

"Dobby – this is an order – get back down to the kitchen with the other elves, and if she asks you whether you warned us, lie and say no!" Harry ordered Dobby. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!"

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, streaking off.

"Why'd you stay behind?" asked Harry, as he and Ed tried to run.

"'Cause I got to warn you about something!" said Ed. "Dumbledore doesn't believe me!"

"Why didn't you – ?" started Harry.

He was cut off when he and Ed tripped. Ed and Harry fell to the ground. They looked to see who tripped them. It was Draco Malfoy. He looked angry.

"So, this is what you do when your father gives you detentions," said Draco.

"Tell Voldemort that I'm deeply sorry for not wanting to join his group," said Ed. "I just don't want to join a group that killed my mother!"

Draco looked angry.

"Professor!" called Draco. "PROFESSOR! I've got two!"

Umbridge came bustling around the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile.

"Oh, shit," said Ed.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"It's you two!" Umbridge said happily, at the sight of Ed and Harry on the floor. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good – fifty points to Slytherin. I'll take these two from here. Stand up, Potter, Elric."

Ed and Harry got to their feet. They glared at Umbridge and Draco. Umbridge grabbed Harry's and Ed's arms. She turned back to Malfoy as Ed struggled.

"You hop along and see if you can round up anymore of them, Draco," said Umbridge. "Tell the others to look in the library – anybody out of breath – check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones – off you go – you two, you can come with me to the headmaster's office, Potter, Elric."

They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. Harry wondered how many others had been caught besides himself and Ed.

"Fizzing Whizbee," sang Umbridge.

"You shouldn't try to sing," said Ed. "You suck at it. Peeves can sing better than you."

"Be quiet," snapped Umbridge.

A few moments later, they were all in Dumbledore's office. Ed snatched his arm away and so did Harry. The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking serene, Professor McGonagall standing rigidly beside him, Hohenheim was there too, and so was Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebot, and a tough looking wizard Harry nor Ed recognized. And then there was Percy Weasley hovering excitedly beside the wall. Cornelius looked at Harry and Ed.

"Well," said Fudge. "Well, well, well..."

"Well what?" asked Ed.

"Edward," said Hohenheim.

Umbridge ignored Ed and Hohenheim.

"They were heading to Gryffindor tower," said Umbridge. "I don't know why Elric was since he's a Slytherin, but the Malfoy boy cornered them."

"You mean tripped us!" said Ed.

"Did he, did he?" Fudge said appreciatively, ignoring Ed. "I must remember to tell Lucius. I expect you two know why you're here."

"Why don't you tell me?" said Ed.

"No," said Harry.

"I beg your pardons," said Fudge.

"What, you having hearing problems?" asked Ed.

"Edward Elric, hold your tongue!" scolded McGonagall.

"He asked a question," said Ed. "I thought I should answer him."

"You two have no idea why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office?" asked Fudge, sarcastically. "You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"Nope," lied Ed.

"Ministry decrees?" asked Fudge.

"Not one," said Ed.

"This is a lie," said Umbridge. "Mr. Elric was caught going through my office earlier this year and he also spoke with his father, Professor Elric, about things that did not have anything to do with class."

"So I'm not supposed to talk to Dad?" asked Ed.

Harry looked at him. Now he knew why Ed had gotten two weeks of detention in first term. But why would Ed risk going through Umbridge's office?

"Have you looked through her office?" asked Fudge.

"Maybe," said Ed. "Hers wasn't the only one though."

"Son, it would just be best if you kept quiet," said Hohenheim.

"Eh, whatever," said Ed.

"But is it news to you that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, it is," lied Harry, trying to look innocent.

"If I knew, do you think I'd let myself get caught?" asked Ed.

"Mr. Elric, be quiet," said McGonagall.

Ed shrugged.

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Dumbledore.

Hohenheim turned to Ed as Umbridge went to get the 'witness'.

"What does he mean?" asked Hohenheim, quietly.

"Harry had a disciplinary hearing in the summer," said Ed. "Because he produced a patronus."

"A full-fledged one?" asked Hohenheim.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Why are you here?"

"Because you were supposed to be in detention with him and you weren't," said Fudge.

"As I told you, Minister, I let him go early," said Hohenheim. "He's my son. Besides, Edward likes to do his own thing. I have no control over him. Neither does the – "

Before he could finish, Umbridge came back with the 'witness'. It was none other than Cho's friend, Marietta Edgecombe. She was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Umbridge, softly, "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing."

Ed scoffed and Umbridge glared at him.

"The minister is very pleased with you," said Umbridge. "He'd be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister, is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office – she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge, heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to – galloping gargoyles!"

Marietta raised her head and Fudge leapt backward in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. Ed couldn't help but to snicker at Marietta. Fudge stamped on the cloak, which started to smoke, and Marietta gave a wail. She covered her face again, but not before the whole room seen her face. There were close-set purple pustules that formed the word "SNEAK."

"Mr. Elric, you better stop or I'll give you another week's detention," threatened Umbridge.

She turned to Marietta as Ed stopped snickering. She tried to get Marietta to tell Fudge about the Defense Club, but Marietta didn't want to.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, _I'll _tell him," snapped Umbridge. "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said if I went to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her further until this hex came into operation. Then after seeing herself, she became too distressed to tell me anymore."

Fudge praised Marietta for telling Umbridge about the club, and tried to convince Marietta to tell him what the purpose of it was. Fudge asked Umbridge if there were a counter-jinx for the hex, but Umbridge said she hadn't found one yet. Ed looked at Hohenheim and smiled. Hohenheim knew by that smile that Ed knew a counter-jinx. Hohenheim knew of it, too, but they didn't feel the need to tell Fudge and Umbridge.

A few minutes later, Umbridge drew out the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

"The moment I saw Elric's and Potter's names on the list, Elric's being the first, I knew what we were dealing with," said Umbridge, softly.

"Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face. "Excellent, Dolores. And...by thunder..."

He looked up at Dumbledore.

"See what they've named themselves!" said Fudge. "_Dumbledore's Army._"

"See what I've put beside my name," said Ed.

Fudge looked at him and then back at the list. He saw that Ed put his title next to his name.

"The FullMetal Alchemist," said Fudge.

"Yup," said Ed. "Wanna see the metal?"

"Edward Hohenheim Elric, shut your mouth," said McGonagall.

Ed flinched and pouted. He crossed his arms.

"Well, the game is up," said Dumbledore, simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius – or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebot looked at each other. They looked afraid.

"Statement?" asked Fudge. "What – I don't – ?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "Not Potter's Army or Elric's Army, he'd be tried for treason, _Dumbledore's Army_."

"But – but – ! You?" asked Fudge.

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"You organized this?" asked Fudge.

"I did," said Dumbledore.

A few minutes later, there was a bang and Hohenheim pulled Ed down as McGonagall pulled Marietta and Harry down so they wouldn't be hit by something. When the dust cleared, McGonagall, Hohenheim, Ed, Marietta, and Harry stood. They saw Dumbledore. Kingsley, Fudge, Percy, Dawlish, and Umbridge were motionless on the floor as Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

"I told you that you shouldn't trust Marietta!" said Ed. "But no, let's not trust someone who's been in the military for four years!"

"Edward, people make mistakes," said Dumbledore.

"I know people make mistakes!" said Ed. "Like how you're making a mistake in trusting that-!"

"I have spoken to Sirius and he said that Kreacher was just hiding," said Dumbledore.

Ed muttered something that sounded like 'bullshit.' Dumbledore ignored Ed's comment. A few moments later, Dumbledore was gone. Fudge, Kingsley, Umbridge, Dawlish, and Percy woke up and leapt to their feet.

"Where is he?" yelled Fudge. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" shouted Kingsley.

"He can't have Disapparated!" cried Umbridge. "You can't inside this school!"

"The stairs!" cried Dawlish.

Dawlish flung open the door and disappeared. He was followed by Kingsley and Umbridge went to the stairs. Fudge hesitated, and then brushed dust from his front. There was a long and pained silence.

"Well, Minerva, Hohenheim," said Fudge, nastily, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" said McGonagall scornfully.

"Hohenheim, I still want to know why you left your wife and sons when you knew she was cursed," said Fudge. "Why did you come back here?"

"That, Minister, is still none of your concern," said Hohenheim. "All that matters is that I am here for my sons now and that Edward has forgiven me. Alphonse has as well."

"Al wasn't ever angry with you," said Ed. "Shouldn't you be looking for Professor Dumbledore, or are you afraid that he'll kick your ass?"

Ed smirked and Fudge looked at Ed then back to McGonagall and Hohenheim.

"You better get these three off to bed," said Fudge.

McGonagall and Hohenheim said nothing but marched Ed, Harry, and Marietta to the door. As it swung shut behind them, they heard Phineas say, "You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts, but you cannot deny he's got style."

After taking Harry and Marietta to their common rooms, Hohenheim, McGonagall, and Ed went to Hohenheim's office. Ed looked at the picture on the fire place mantel as Hohenheim spoke with McGonagall.

"You know, Professor, it'll be dangerous for Edward to go back to the Slytherin common room now that they know he doesn't favor their ideas," said Hohenheim.

"Yes, I know," said McGonagall. "But Albus always believed that students wouldn't – "

"I know, but he doesn't like to admit that parents like to live through their children since they can't, or won't, do things themselves," said Hohenheim. "It's unfortunate, but it happens."

"So, where will Edward sleep now?" asked McGonagall.

"I don't know," said Hohenheim.

"Well, Dolores will try to control everything within the castle," said McGonagall. "He can probably sleep in Colonel Mustang's quarters until he returns."

"No, we don't know when that will be," said Hohenheim. "He can sleep in my quarters. There's a comfortable sofa in there. He'll be able to – "

"Don't complete that, old man," said Ed. "I can take care of myself."

"No, Edward," said Hohenheim. "I may not have guardianship over you, but I am still your father. You will do as I say."

"Whatever," said Ed. "You need to move my things though."

"The house-elves will do that," said McGonagall. "What were you doing running to the Gryffindor tower with Harry?"

"I wanted to tell him something," said Ed.

"What did you want to tell him?" asked McGonagall.

"It doesn't matter," said Ed.

McGonagall wanted to tell Ed to tell her, but Hohenheim quietly shook his head. McGonagall looked at the picture Ed was looking at. McGonagall seen that it wasn't a wizard picture. Ed yawned and scratched the back of his head. McGonagall also see the similarities between Ed and Hohenheim.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said McGonagall.

Then she left.

"Come on, Edward, let's get to bed," said Hohenheim.

"All right," said Ed.

Then he and Hohenheim went to Hohenheim's quarters. Ed's trunk was moved there and he changed into his night clothes and laid on the sofa that was in front of the fireplace with a light blanket over him. He was asleep in no time. Hohenheim covered Ed up more properly and then went to get ready for bed as well.


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** About having Ed sleep in Hohenheim's quarters, I did not have any control over that. Ed wanted to stay in the Slytherin House, but Hohenheim and McGonagall wanted Ed to be safe even though Ed argued that he could take care of himself. Three characters arguing in your head about it gives headaches. I'm sure you could understand. Hohenheim gave me a sob story, so in order for him to stop, I told him I would put Ed in his quarters. Do not blame me or say that I am crazy for saying the characters spoke to me, but this is how a writer's mind works. Review! No flames!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The next morning, signs were posted all over the school stating that Dolores Umbridge had replaced Albus Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rumors were flying around the school about what happened in Dumbledore's office, but everyone knew that the only students who witnessed it were Ed, Harry, and Marietta. The first class of the day for the Slytherins and Gryffindors was alchemy class. Ed sat at the front of the class close to Hohenheim's desk. As Hohenheim taught about chimera, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Hohenheim.

"You've taught us about alchemy and its uses, but...," started Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger, go on," said Hohenheim.

"But you've not told us about Amestris," said Hermione. "And the countries that surround it. It's not possible. There are only seven continents."

"You want to know about how there can more countries outside the continents," said Hohenheim. "It's simple, really. Amestris and her surrounding countries are linked to this world in a very similar way that wizard London connects to Muggle London."

"So, there's some sort of enchantment?" asked Harry.

"Sort of," said Hohenheim. "You just need to know how to spot it."

"What are the differences of the worlds?" asked Ron. "I mean, aren't alchemists like us but different?"

"Not quite," said Hohenheim. "As I said in the first class, Alchemy is a science not magic. Yes, we may have magical tendencies, but most alchemists like to stay as alchemists and not use magic. You have to give something up of equal value in order to gain something. You use math, science, and equations. You also use the things from the Earth to transmute not transfigure. You can turn grass into bread and lead into gold, but turning lead to gold, or any type of money, is illegal."

"Why is it illegal?" asked Dean.

"Because it is counterfeiting," said Hohenheim. "And the military of Amestris can tell what has been transmuted because they have alchemists in their employ like me and Edward. In our world, we Alchemists live among the non-Alchemists without concealment. Unlike the wizarding world, we have electricity and telephones. Alchemy has surpassed physics so we only use trains to travel and we do have cars, but not so much in the villages."

"But what about weapons and plumbing and - ?" started Hermione.

"We have used alchemy to make weapons and we do have plumbing," said Hohenheim. "We also have much more advanced prosthetics than the Muggle 'world' here. The prosthetics are called auto-mail. They are machines created by science and medicine combined. Edward's prosthetics were made by our family friend and her granddaughter."

"How do they work?" asked Hermione.

"Auto-mail works by using artificial nerves to connect with the severed nerves to send the messages to your brain," said Hohenheim. "The surgery alone is so painful that even soldiers from the wars cry like children. There is no anesthesia for it because you need to be awake so the nerves can be attached to the artificial nerves. Limb connection is painful as well."

"Once you get it done, can you move around like normal?" asked Neville.

"No, you have to go through rehabilitation," said Hohenheim.

"How long is the rehabilitation?" asked Harry.

"Three years, normally," said Hohenheim. "But Edward, as I've been told, went through rehabilitation in less than a year. That is not recommended; Edward pushed himself."

"So, if you get auto-mail," said Draco, "you can do whatever you want afterwards?"

"No, you cannot swim with the auto-mail or you will drown," said Hohenheim. "Now, who can tell me why making a chimera is viewed as taboo?"

After class, the students were talking about it as they left the class. During lunch, Fred and George Weasley set off the fireworks they've made and the fireworks didn't fizzle out. So on Umbridge's first day as headmistress, she ran around all over the school answering the summonses of the other teachers who 'were not' able to rid of the fireworks without her. At dinner, Hermione posed a question.

"Harry, did Edward ever tell you why he waited for you yesterday?" asked Hermione. "I know you said he was caught with you."

"He said he wanted to tell me something," said Harry. "He said that he kept telling Professor Dumbledore, but he wouldn't listen to him."

"I wonder what it was?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe that You-Know-Who wants to have Ed as a Death Eater?" asked Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione. "Why do you think he had Edward stay at you-know-where for the summer? Besides, it was probably something else."

"Hang on, I just remembered something that Ed was telling Dumbledore yesterday after Dumbledore stunned everyone," said Harry. "He was yelling at Dumbledore."

"What did he say?" asked Hermione.

"Ed said that Dumbledore is making a mistake in trusting someone," said Harry.

"What did Professor Dumbledore say?" asked Hermione.

"It didn't make any sense," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said that he spoke to Padfoot and that Kreacher was just hiding. But what does Kreacher hiding has to do with trusting someone that shouldn't be trusted?"

"That is confusing," said Ron.

"Where do you think he's sleeping?" asked Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Edward!" said Hermione, exasperatedly. "He can't be sleeping with the other Slytherins since they know he's not like them."

"Maybe he has his own room?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "We don't know when – oh, look! Colonel Mustang is back!"

She, Ron, and Harry looked to the entrance of the Great Hall and seen Roy looking around for Ed. He spotted Ed, who was eating by himself at the Slytherin table since the other Slytherins were treating Ed like a contagious disease, and went to Ed. Ed looked up.

"It's about time you came back!" yelled Ed. "What kept you so long?!"

"That's none of your business, FullMetal," said Roy. "Why aren't you eating with the other Slytherins?"

"My fucking cover got fucking blown because you weren't fucking here!" yelled Ed. "Now they know that I had no intention of joining their FUCKING CLUB! Now I can't even sleep in the same place anymore! I've lost my appetite."

Then Ed flung his fork down and stalked off. He accidently scared some first years as he stormed out of the Great Hall. Roy looked to the staff table to see Dumbledore gone. He seen Hohenheim talking to Professor Flitwick. Hohenheim turned and seen Roy. Hohenheim then turned back to Flitwick.

"What do you think took him so long?" asked Harry.

"Don't know," said Ron. "Maybe he was on another assignment thingy."

"Maybe," said Hermione.

"I don't trust him," said Harry. "He seems off."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione. "He's been gone for a month; of course he'd be 'off'."

Harry frowned. He looked back to Roy who sat down at Ed's place and speared a piece of food from a plate onto a fork and took a bite.

"Shouldn't he be going after Ed, though?" asked Harry.

"Maybe, but he's probably just hungry," said Hermione. "The trip wouldn't be all too easy."

During Easter break, Ed had tried to keep his distance from Roy, but it was impossible. Roy had started to act as Ed's bodyguard again. When Ed went anywhere, Roy would always follow him. He even followed Ed to the library and to the bathrooms. Sunday, Ed was sitting with Harry in the library studying for the O.W.L. exams. Roy was reading a book somewhere, leaving Ed and Harry by themselves.

"What's wrong?" asked Ed.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You've got that look Al gets whenever something's wrong," said Ed. "Is it about your dad?"

"How-?" started Harry.

Ed scratched the back of his head.

"Well, while you were in 'Remedial Potions', Professor Snape was tending to getting Montague out of the toilet," said Ed.

"I know," said Harry. "But how did you know about - ?"

"I overheard Draco talking about it when I was walking around," said Ed. "Anyway, I was bored and luckily Colonel Mustang wasn't around, so I..."

"You snooped around in Snape's office?" asked Harry.

"I was bored!" said Ed. "When he came back, I told him that I needed to ask him something and his door was open."

"And he bought that?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ed. "It didn't look like it at first, but yeah. Dad told me that he told Dumbledore to give him a chance after something. He wouldn't tell me what though."

"Then you seen what happened inside the Pensieve," said Harry.

"Yeah, I seen," said Ed. "Things like that happen."

"But it was terrible what they did to Snape," said Harry. "Makes me..."

"Feel sorry for him?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It does make me feel sorry for him."

"What you saw was just one moment of their whole time at school," said Ed. "You don't know how it was like the other moments."

"That sounds too rational for you," said Harry.

"Hey, I have my moments," said Ed. "You're forgetting who my brother is, too. Sometimes it seems Al is the older brother. 'Drink your milk, Ed', 'Calm down, Brother', 'Don't be so rash', and all that stuff."

"Who I really want to talk to – Ginny!" said Harry.

Ed turned to see Ginny standing at the table with a package.

"Why aren't you at practice?" asked Ed.

"It's over," said Ginny. "Ron had to take Jack Sloper up to the hospital wing."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, we're not sure, but we _think_ he knocked himself out with his own bat," said Ginny.

Ed laughed. Ginny glared at him. Ed stopped as Ginny put the box that was wrapped onto the table. It was unwrapped and carelessly re-wrapped. There was a scribbled note written across it in red ink, reading INSPECTED AND PASSED BY THE HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR.

"It's Easter eggs from Mum," said Ginny. "There's one for each of you. And there's a note from Al too."

She gave Ed and Harry an egg and gave Ed the note from Al.

"Thanks," said Ed.

Ed put the egg down on a piece of parchment and alchemized the parchment around the egg. He picked up the note, unfolded it, and started to read it.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Ginny, quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry.

"You seem really down lately," Ginny persisted. "You know, I'm sure you just _talked_ to Cho..."

"It's not Cho I want to talk to," said Harry.

"Who is it, then?" asked Ginny.

"He wants to talk to Sirius," said Ed, quietly.

Ginny looked to Ed and then back to Harry. Harry ate a piece of his chocolate egg.

"Is this true?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, but I can't," said Harry.

"You could if you just – " started Ed.

"I can't!" said Harry. "Umbridge is policing the fires and reading our mail!"

"No, you can talk to Sirius," said Ginny. "The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."

Harry started to feel better until Madam Pince ran him and Ginny out of the library. Ed sighed and looked to see Roy standing beside him.

"What?" asked Ed. "Never mind."

Then Ed put his things into his bag, including the letter, got the egg, and left. Roy followed him without a word.

As though to underline the importance of the upcoming examinations, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets, and notices concerning various careers appeared in the four houses' common rooms before the end of the holidays, but since Ed was staying in Hohenheim's quarters, the items appeared on the stand by the sofa Ed slept on. Ed's meeting was slated to be at three o'clock the next day at Monday. It was after dinner and Ed was looking at the pamphlets while sitting on the sofa. Hohenheim was sitting by him. Roy was in his quarters.

"What are you going to choose, Edward?" asked Hohenheim.

"I only accepted to come here this year because it was an order," said Ed. "I didn't expect to have to do a test to determine what to do. I don't know if I'm going to continue coming here."

"Why not?" asked Hohenheim.

"I'm a scientist, not a magician," said Ed.

Hohenheim chuckled. Ed looked at him.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Hohenheim. "Are you going to quit the military or stay with it? You've got what you've been wanting, haven't you? Alphonse's body back."

"Yeah, but...," started Ed. "I don't know. Mom didn't want us to come here. She told Dumbledore that her answer will always be no."

"When was this?" asked Hohenheim.

"A couple of months before she died," said Ed. "He came over while Al and I were in school. We got out early."

Hohenheim gave him a look.

"All right," said Ed. "We got into trouble. I back-talked a teacher and Al set another class pet loose."

"That sounds more like you boys," said Hohenheim. "Go on."

"When we got home, Mom was making stew with milk in it while he was sitting at the table trying to talk her into letting us come," said Ed. "We didn't know it then. I called him an old man and Mom and Al got onto me. When he was leaving, he said that he'd always have a place for us and she said her answer would always be no."

"Trisha just probably wanted you boys to be safe," said Hohenheim. "I got a letter from Alphonse."

"You did?" asked Ed.

"Yes, he said he wants to try Hogwarts again," said Hohenheim. "He said he had fun here even though there were some people who didn't be so nice to him."

"You want us to give it a chance?" asked Ed.

"If you want to," said Hohenheim. "I'm not going to force you. But, Edward..."

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"There is more to life than being a State Alchemist," said Hohenheim.

"I know," said Ed.

He picked up a pamphlet that read: _Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringott's Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad..._

"Sounds like fun, don't you think?" Ed asked, smiling.

Hohenheim chuckled.

"But I have to have Arithmancy, and I don't take it," said Ed. "Maybe I could be an Auror or whatever."

Hohenheim was going to respond when he looked to the end table.

"What's that on the table?" asked Hohenheim.

Ed looked and seen what Hohenheim was talking about.

"Uh...," started Ed.

"Don't tell me you stole it from someone?" asked Hohenheim.

"No, I just went through Harry's trunk and I found it," said Ed. "I stuck it in my robes when I heard someone coming. I was bored! And I was told to do searches! I brought it back and I opened it."

Hohenheim got up and went to it. He picked it up.

"I remember this," said Hohenheim. "I gave these to Sirius and James. I charmed them and told them they could keep them if they worked. I suppose they did."

"You invented them?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Hohenheim. "I was bored."

Ed smiled.

"Why didn't you give it back?" asked Hohenheim.

"Well, I wanted to, but I never got around to it," said Ed. "I tried to tell Harry about it last week, but he wouldn't let me finish. He wants to talk to Sirius. He might try to use Umbridge's fire."

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Hohenheim. "Hold on to it, Edward. If Harry hadn't thought of this, he might've forgotten about it. You can call Sirius if something happens."

"You mean about with Kreacher?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Hohenheim. "I know that if he was at the Malfoys' then they're going to plan something."

"I thought so," said Ed.

Hohenheim gave the mirror to Ed.

"Keep it close," said Hohenheim.

"All right," said Ed. "I will."

**Author's Note #2:** About Ed saying that his cover was blown, I think he meant about being in the Dumbledore's Army and not supporting Voldemort. I don't know really, since it seems his cover was about almost blown anyway. Ed doesn't tell me anything unless he wants me to know. Oh, well. Review!


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next day at three, Ed and Roy went to Snape's office for Ed's appointment.

"Colonel, you can wait outside," said Snape.

"My job is to protect Edward," said Roy.

"He won't be in any trouble here, Colonel," said Snape.

Roy sighed and went out into the hallway and stood outside the closed door.

"Sit down, Mr. Elric," said Snape.

Ed sat down in front of Snape's desk.

"As you may know, Elric, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have," said Snape. "And to help you decide which subjects you should continue into your sixth and seventh years. That is if...if you decide to continue your schooling."

"I'm still thinking about it," said Ed. "I might. Al said that he wanted to have another chance here since he liked it here."

"Have you decided what you might want to go into?" asked Snape. "Or would you rather...stay in the military?"

"I was kinda thinking about curse-breaking for Gringotts," said Ed. "Sounds exciting."

"You will have to have a top score in Arithmancy," said Snape. "You don't take it. What about something else?"

"Maybe an Auror or whatever," said Ed. "I don't really know."

Snape gave him a look.

"What?" asked Ed.

"You are not receiving top grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Snape. "But how Professor Umbridge can grade while having you read from a book... And your Potions is at an 'O'. You just started to transfigure animals in Transfiguration and you're doing very well in Charms."

"Yeah, I know," said Ed. "Do I have to do any tests or anything?"

"Yes, you do," said Snape. "And you have to be in training for three years."

"Three years?" asked Ed. "That's too long."

He slouched in his seat. Ed crossed his arms and looked away.

"This all depends, however, if you decide to continue coming," said Snape. "Are you going to give up being a State Alchemist since you have achieved your goal?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ed.

"Surely, you did not think that I wouldn't find out about your little brother's...condition," said Snape. "You didn't let him come because you were concerned for his safety."

"By finding out, you mean Dad told you?" said Ed.

"Your father did not have to tell me, Elric," said Snape. "Your thoughts show it all. His soul was incased a suit of armor, was he not?"

Ed didn't say anything.

"Only select people know of this," said Snape. "But the Malfoys..."

"Do they know?" asked Ed. "Does Voldemort know?"

"What makes you think that he would know?" asked Snape.

"Because I know that you're a spy for the Order," said Ed. "Do you think Umbridge's office was the only one I searched?"

Snape didn't answer.

"No, I did not tell him, but he is curious about you and your father," said Snape. "He has no interest in your brother. He is too..."

"Nice?" said Ed.

"Yes," said Snape.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Ed. "I thought you only told things to Professor Dumbledore?"

"I am telling you in hopes that you will tell me what you wanted to tell Potter," said Snape. "He has no way in contacting his godfather unless he and his friends do something stupid."

"I assume you seen it by Occlumency or whatever?" asked Ed. "What makes you think Dumbledore will listen to you if he doesn't listen to me?"

"Because he trusts me," said Snape.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"And so does your father," Snape added.

Ed sighed.

"I saw Kreacher at the Malfoys at Christmas," said Ed. "So did Al and Dad and Colonel Mustang. Not to mention..."

Snape didn't press on. Ed stood.

"Well, see you in class whenever," said Ed. "See you."

Then Ed left. Roy followed Ed to Defense Against the Dark Arts where Ed sat by Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the back of the class.

"Where were you?" asked Hermione.

"Career meeting," said Ed.

"Why are you late, Mr. Elric?" asked Umbridge.

"Career meeting," said Ed. "Is that a problem?"

"Why did you not bring in a note?" asked Umbridge.

"Didn't get one," said Ed. "Gonna give me a detention?"

"Edward...," said Roy.

Umbridge didn't give Ed detention. Ed didn't want to get one, so he didn't bother asking why she didn't give him one.

The final Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, took place on the last weekend of May. Slytherin was narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor wasn't hoping for victory because of Ron's terrible goal-keeping. When Ed heard Lee Jordan's terrible commentating, he pushed Lee out of the way and took over.

"Mr. Elric!" said McGonagall, scandalously. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"He was doing terribly and you know it!" said Ed. "All right, it's Bradley, Davies, and Chang! They're off! Davies, the one who insulted Alphonse and who's going to pay, takes the Quaffle, dodges Johnson, Bell, and Spinnet and he's going for the goal! He's going to shoot and he, DAMN IT! YOU FUCKING-!"

"Mr. Elric!" scolded McGonagall. "Watch your language!"

Ed ignored her as he continued the commentary.

"COME ON, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled Ed. "STOP LETTING THE FUCKING QUAFFLE GO-!"

"MR. ELRIC!" said McGonagall. "There are children!"

"I've been in the military, what do you expect?!" said Ed. "They'll hear it sooner or later! Another DAMN score for FUCK- I mean, stupid- Ravenclaw! For...! DAMN!"

As Ed commentated, Hagrid had Harry and Hermione come to the Forbidden Forest with him.

"He has some dirty mouth, don't he?" said Hagrid.

"Yes, he does," said Hermione.

"But what does he think he's doing, rootin' for Gryffindor?" asked Hagrid.

"The other Slytherins have found out that he's not what they want him to be," said Harry. "He doesn't sleep in his dormitory anymore."

"Then where does he sleep?" asked Hagrid. "He has ter sleep somewhere."

"He sleeps on the sofa in Professor Elric's quarters," said Harry. "It was on my map."

"Well, it's a good thing he ain't comin' back then," said Hagrid. "Those Slytherins... What? Don't tell me he's comin' back here next year?"

"Yes, because Alphonse wants another chance to come after Professor Umbridge is gone," said Hermione. "He'll be coming back, too, then."

"Oh," said Hagrid.

The next day, Ed went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to study under the beech tree by the edge of the lake. Roy started to get irritated by Ron repeating what happened at the game.

"I think we get it," said Roy. "Now, focus on your studying."

"What's with you?" asked Ed. "You always boast about everything."

"Be quiet, pipsqueak, I'm not in the mood," said Roy.

"PIPSQUEAK?!" roared Ed, standing. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING – HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Roy ignored Ed as he stalked off. Ed huffed and growled as he sat back down.

"He certainly isn't in a good mood," said Hermione.

"No shit," said Ed.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Who knows?" asked Ron. "And who cares?"

"Does he usually call you a...a...?" started Hermione.

Ed looked at Hermione.

"Sometimes," said Ed, grudgingly. "But I don't see...Dad!"

Hohenheim came to Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What's wrong with Colonel Mustang?" asked Hohenheim.

"I don't know," said Ed. "He got angry at Ron and told him to shut up and get to work. Then he called me a...a pipsqueak and left!"

"Hm," said Hohenheim. "I just got a letter from Alphonse. It came a little late because of the owls being checked."

"What did he say?" asked Ed.

"He wants to know if anything is going on," said Hohenheim. "He has a feeling that something's going on."

"Well, the O.W.L. exams are coming closer," said Ed. "Does that count?"

"I don't think he means that," said Hohenheim. "He said he had a strange dream."

"What was it about?" asked Ed.

"He didn't say, but he told me to tell you to be careful," said Hohenheim. "He wants me to be careful too. Has he...oh, right, never mind."

"He has when we were kids," said Ed.

"I suppose he gets that from your mother," said Hohenheim. "I've better go grade those papers. They won't grade themselves. I don't know how many times I've had to tell the third years that bread is made from grass, not sand..."

Then Hohenheim left as he scratched the back of his head. Hermione giggled.

"Seems like not many people are listening to Professor Elric," said Hermione. "That's pretty basic alchemy, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "But some people can't get it."

"Do you think he knows what's wrong with Colonel Mustang?" asked Harry.

"Beats me," said Ed. "I really don't care."

"Don't say that!" said Hermione. "He's your commanding officer!"

"So what?" asked Ed.

"He's like a second father to you!" said Hermione.

Ed burst out laughing.

"That was funny," said Ed, gathering his things. "Didn't know you told jokes."

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Back to the castle so you can tell Ron about Hagrid's 'little' brother," said Ed.

Ed flung his bag over his shoulder as he smirked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's shocked expressions.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"I inspected him too," said Ed. "See ya."

Then Ed went on his way back to the castle.

"What does he mean, Hagrid's 'little' brother?" asked Ron. "I thought you were..."

"Well," said Hermione. "It's like this."

As Hermione and Harry told Ron about Hagrid's brother, Grawp, Ed put his bag in Hohenheim's quarters and went to the bathroom where he was startled by Moaning Myrtle.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in the boys' bathroom?" asked Ed.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle," said Myrtle. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Elric," said Ed. "But why are you in here?"

"Because I want to be," said Myrtle. "Is that so wrong? Are you related to that handsome Alchemy professor?"

"I'm his son," said Ed.

"I thought so," said Myrtle. "I've been hearing things about you and your brother. I heard that you're both very cute, but you're handsome. Handsome as the professor himself."

Ed blushed.

"If you don't mind, I need to use the toilet," said Ed.

"Go right ahead," said Myrtle.

"This is the boys' bathroom!" said Ed, blushing harder. "I'm not going in front of you!"

"Fine," said Myrtle. "But I'll be back, Edward."

She giggled and left. Ed looked weirded out, but then went to the bathroom and washed his hands afterwards. Well, the best he could with a right auto-mail hand. As he was about to leave, Myrtle came back and startled him.

"Gah!" said Ed. "What do you want?"

"I just thought I should warn you about something," said Myrtle.

"Why me?" asked Ed. "Why don't you tell someone else?"

"Because you have a State Alchemist pocket watch," said Myrtle, pointing to Ed's waist. "I saw it when it fell out of your pocket for a second. State Alchemists were around even before you or I was born. Your father taught that in class. Besides, the person I'm warning you about has the same watch."

"You mean Colonel Mustang?" asked Ed. "Why are you warning me about him?"

"Because he really isn't who he says he is," said Myrtle. "When I saw him, he turned into a strange man with long greenish black hair. He was wearing a skirt with a short top."

"He what?" asked Ed. "Did he see you?"

"Yes, he heard me gasping," said Myrtle. "He told me that if I told anybody what I saw, he would kill me. But I'm already dead, so I'm not too worried."

"Thanks for the information!" said Ed.

Then Ed ran out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome," said Myrtle. "I hope he comes back. He's more handsome than Harry, but I won't tell Harry that."

As Ed ran through the halls, he bumped into a few people, one being Snape, until he reached Hohenheim's office. When Ed got there, he slammed the door open making Hohenheim look up from grading the essays.

"What's wrong, Son?" asked Hohenheim.

"I know why Colonel Mustang is acting strange," said Ed.

"Why's that?" asked Hohenheim.

"Because Moaning Myrtle just told me that he's someone who can change into other people without Polyjuice Potion!" said Ed.

"What?" asked Hohenheim.

"Colonel Mustang isn't Colonel Mustang!" said Ed. "I mean, this one isn't!"

"Tell me Moaning Myrtle's description of him," said Hohenheim.

"He turned into some guy with long greenish black hair with a short skirt and top," said Ed.

Hohenheim dropped his quill.

"What did you say?" asked Hohenheim.

"He turned into some guy with long greenish black hair with a short skirt and top," said Ed. "But what...what's wrong, Dad? Is it something bad to do with alchemy?"

"I think it's about time I told you how old I really am and why I look no older than forty," said Hohenheim.

He got up from his chair and went to his door and shut it. Then he sat back down at his desk.

"I am really seven hundred years old," said Hohenheim. "I helped Nicholas Flamel make a Philosopher's Stone to extend his and his wife's lives, but it required a lot of human lives. He did not know this. I didn't want to tell him, so I kept the 'recipe' to myself. It was a large Stone, so I took a smaller part of it while he took the larger part. I told him he and his wife would have to jump bodies, but they decided to drink it instead."

"Drink it?" asked Ed, in disgust. "That's disgusting! Why did you ever make it in the first place for that...that...?!"

"I was in Slytherin when I came to school here and I was an idiot," said Hohenheim. "I thought I knew everything, but then I learned I was only human. I was foolish."

"But why drink it?" asked Ed. "And what do you mean by 'jumping bodies'?"

"I mean, putting your soul into someone else's body," said Hohenheim. "After your soul takes over it, the body's original soul goes to the gate and gets reincarnated. Your soul starts to have an influence on the body and it changes to what you looked like in your original body and it changes the chemistry to yours. Your soul, however, starts to become fragile. After going into several bodies, it starts to decay."

"Why aren't you then?" asked Ed. "Did you make another one?"

"Four hundred years ago," said Hohenheim. "I met a woman named Dante. We had a child together after we made another stone from the witch trial victims then. She started to get hungry for more power. Our son, William Van, died from mercury poisoning. I begged Dante to let me use the Stone to bring him back, but she wouldn't hear of it. So..."

"You tried it without the Philosopher's Stone like Al and I did," said Ed.

"Yes, I failed and turned him into a monster," said Hohenheim. "I wanted to destroy him so he wouldn't live a horrid life, but..."

"But Dante didn't let you," said Ed.

"I took a bit of the stone and left," said Hohenheim. "I thought I loved her, but I didn't. It was just an illusion."

"What about our mom?" asked Ed. "Did you love her?"

"Yes, she was my true love," said Hohenheim. "When I seen her, I knew she was the one for me, as cliché as that sounds. In the Astronomy Tower, I told her who I was and what I was, but she didn't care. She said she loved me as well. It was in her seventh year. I didn't know she had been cursed. What?"

Ed was blushing.

"Professor Dumbledore said I was almost conceived there," said Ed. "Why almost?"

Hohenheim chuckled.

"Because he came up there, claiming he was lost," said Hohenheim. "I assume that someone told him. Probably Professor Slughorn, I didn't really like him. He was always angry that Dumbledore wouldn't give him the post as…. Any way your mother told me she liked the body I'm in now. So, I'm staying in this body for her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ed. "Or Al? And you still hadn't told me what you were protecting us from!"

"From Dante," said Hohenheim. "She will probably need a new stone now, and she wants one of us to make it for her. Possibly you since you have a reputation in Amestris for being the youngest State Alchemist and not using circles."

"I'm not going to kill people just to make a stone!" said Ed. "I don't have use for it anymore anyway since Al has his body back! And this auto-mail is useful for me."

"You're not angry?" asked Hohenheim.

"I would've earlier, but...I know that Al and Mom wouldn't want me to," said Ed. "Besides, you regret what you did, right?"

"Yes," said Hohenheim. "And Envy, he is the homunculus that was born from that failed transmutation. That's why he has those powers. The homunculi get their power from red stones and the Philosopher's Stone. So that means there must be one of your mother. We have to destroy them."

"Destroy them?" asked Ed. "What do you mean?"

"They are not human," said Hohenheim. "And Dante will surely turn them against the ones who brought them to life."

Ed looked down.

"You need something of their human selves to paralyze them," said Hohenheim. "And there's a transmutation circle to use to drain them of their power."

"But...," started Ed.

"She's not your mother," said Hohenheim. "I need to get rid of Envy; he is the most dangerous one."

"You?" asked Ed.

"Yes, he is my mistake and it is my duty," said Hohenheim. "We must, however, pretend we know nothing. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "I can do that."


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Sorry for putting in about with the homunculi. Envy wanted some spotlight, so I gave it to him. But it wasn't very long. I wasn't planning for the homunculi to show up, but uh, I didn't have a choice. Besides, I wanted to get it out of the way so I didn't have to always think about them while writing. It is an AU, afterall. Well, review!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

When the examiners finally came, it was dinner time and Ed was sitting by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hohenheim had gotten rid of Envy in the Room of Requirement. He only needed to spend a day in the hospital wing.

"Oh, my goodness," said Hermione, faintly. "Is that them? Is that the examiners?"

Ed, Harry, and Ron turned to see Umbridge and Hohenheim standing with a small group of ancient-looking witches and wizards. Umbridge was looking nervous, but Hohenheim wasn't.

"Shall we go and have a closer look?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, let's go," said Ed. "I want to hear what they're talking about."

Harry and Hermione agreed as well and went toward the double doors into the entrance hall, slowing down as they stepped over the threshold to walk slowly past the examiners. Professor Marchbanks, a witch who was a bit deaf and had lots of wrinkles, answered Hohenheim and Umbridge rather loudly even though they were a short distance away.

"Journey was fine, journey was fine," said Marchbanks, impatiently. "We've made it plenty of times before! I haven't seen you for a while, Professor Van. Where were you?"

"It's Elric now," said Hohenheim.

"Took lovely Trisha's last name, did you?" asked Marchbanks.

"Yes," said Hohenheim. "I was...traveling the world."

"While you left your wife?" asked Marchbanks. "And I understand you have..."

"She told me that she wanted me to," said Hohenheim. "One of my sons, Edward, will be taking the O.W.L exams."

"Oh, really?" asked Marchbanks.

"Yes," said Hohenheim.

"That's good," said Marchbanks. "You still don't look a day over forty! How do you do it?"

Hohenheim chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," said Hohenheim.

Marchbanks looked at him and then said, "Now, I haven't heard from Dumbledore..."

As Marchbanks continued, Hohenheim broke away and went to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ed who were at the staircase where Ron was pretending to tie his shoe lace.

"It sure did take you a long time to tie your shoe lace," said Hohenheim, smiling. "Go on to your common room, you three."

Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Come on, Son," said Hohenheim. "I want you to study for tomorrow's exams. It's Charms tomorrow."

"But, Dad," said Ed. "I already know all that stuff."

"Edward Hohenheim Elric," said Hohenheim.

Ed growled, shoved his hands into his pockets, and followed Hohenheim.

"It was your mother who insisted to give you my name for your middle," said Hohenheim.

"Granny Pinako told me," said Ed.

Hohenheim didn't say anything. During the examinations, everything went quite dull and easy. Ed felt that he would pass about all of his exams except for Divination. But during the Astronomy practicals, Umbridge and five Aurors went to Hagrid's cabin to try to arrest him after sacking him, but it failed. Instead of hurting Hagrid, McGonagall was hurt. Hagrid grabbed his dog, Fang, and ran off to the mountains while McGonagall was sent to the hospital wing. The final exam, which took place the next day at two o'clock in the afternoon, was History of Magic. When it was time, Ed took his seat behind Crabbe.

"Turn over your papers," said Professor Marchbanks from the front of the Hall, flicking over the giant hourglass. "You may begin."

Ed looked at the questions. He was glad that he paid attention in class instead of goofing around like Harry and Ron did. As Ed was about to answer another question, he heard someone screaming. He and everyone else turned to see that it was Harry. Ed wondered why Harry was screaming. Then Harry fell off his chair and wake up still screaming. After the exams, Ed went to Hermione and Ron.

"Why was Harry screaming?" asked Ed.

"You don't know?" asked Ron.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking," said Ed. "Now, why was-?"

"His scar connects him to Voldemort," said Hohenheim.

Hermione, Ron, and Ed jumped and turned.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"I mean that whenever Voldemort is around or experiencing some emotion, Harry's scar," said Hohenheim, pointing to his forehead, "burns."

"That's what Harry said that Snape told him," said Ron.

"Professor Snape," said Hermione.

"That makes sense," said Ed. "But what would...?"

Then Ed ran off to Hohenheim's quarters.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione.

"I would go after him, but I need to grade papers," said Hohenheim. "At this rate, there will be no one in my classes."

He sighed and went to his office. In Hohenheim's quarters, Ed was going through his trunk to find something. When he found it, he took it out. It was the mirror.

"Sirius," said Ed. "SIRIUS!"

A few moments later, Sirius's face appeared.

"Edward, what are you doing with this mirror?" asked Sirius. "I gave it to Harry."

"Yeah, I know," said Ed. "He hadn't even opened it. That's not the point."

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius. "Is Harry hurt?"

"During the History of Magic exams, Harry fell asleep and he started screaming," said Ed. "Dad said it was because of Harry's scar. He said Harry and Voldemort were connected by Harry's scar. It's true, isn't it?"

Sirius's face blanched.

"Professor Snape told me at my Career counseling that he seen me running to Gryffindor tower with Harry when we were caught coming from the defense club," said Ed. "He asked me what I wanted to tell Harry, and I said it was about Kreacher."

"Dumbledore told me about what you told him," said Sirius. "He was hiding."

"I don't care what you say!" said Ed. "Kreacher was at the Malfoys' because Mr. Malfoy invited me, someone else, Dad, Al, and Colonel Mustang there. Mr. Malfoy called him by name."

"But what are you trying to get at?" asked Sirius.

"I think that Voldemort is tricking Harry," said Ed. "Harry will possibly be trying to contact you by Umbridge's fireplace."

"Why don't you give this to him?" asked Sirius.

"I tried to tell him about the mirror, but he wouldn't listen," said Ed. "If you're wondering about how I got this, I was inspecting Gryffindor tower."

"You mean you were snooping around," said Sirius.

"That's another term for it," said Ed. "I was bored."

"What happened to your undercover assignment?" asked Sirius.

"My cover got blown," said Ed. "I'm not welcome by the other Slytherin students. That's not the point. Do not let Kreacher out of your sight. Keep him away from the fireplace, do you understand? You need to be- Sirius? What is that noise?"

"Buckbeak, it sounds like he's been hurt," said Sirius. "Tell Harry that I'm safe at headquarters."

"Sirius!" said Ed.

But it was too late, Sirius was already gone.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Ed.

Ed put the mirror back into his trunk and went to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When Ed couldn't find them, he swore violently.

"Watch your language, Mr. Elric," said Snape.

Ed turned and seen Snape.

"Are you...looking for someone?" asked Snape.

"Where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" asked Ed. "I've got to tell them something. It's about..."

"About who?" asked Snape.

"Sirius," said Ed. "I think Voldemort showed Harry something about Sirius. But I've already checked. He's fine and at headquarters."

"How were you able to check?" asked Snape.

"It's not important, Professor!" said Ed. "If you want, you can check for yourself, but he's safe at headquarters Kreacher hurt the hippogriff so Sirius wouldn't be at the fireplace."

Then Snape strode off to his office.

"HEY!" said Ed.

Snape didn't listen. Ed growled.

"Just great," said Ed. "Now what am I supposed to...?"

He trailed off as he seen Umbridge come out of her office with Harry and Hermione. To avoid being seen, Ed hid until they passed.

'_Where are they going?'_ thought Ed. _'I'm going to have to follow them.'_

Then Ed followed them as closely and quietly as he could without being seen by anyone else. Soon, he was following them into the Forbidden Forest.

"They must be up to something," Ed said to himself. "It's really cheery in here."

As he followed, the forest got darker and darker. He stopped and hid behind a tree when an arrow flew too close for comfort. It was no use, though, since a half-man, half-horse stood in front of Ed.

"Hi there," said Ed. "What's up?"

The creature, a centaur, grabbed Ed by the back of his robes and took him to where the other centaurs and Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge were.

"I found this foal hiding behind a tree," said the slow, doleful voiced centaur that had a hold on Ed's robes, Ronan.

"Who are ya calling a foal?!" asked Ed. "I'm no animal! Put me down!"

"Say please!" said Hermione.

Ed sputtered.

"You want me to say please?" asked Ed. "This...centaur has me captured and you want me to say please?! Don't think I haven't read about them! They don't care if you say please!"

"He's right, you know, Hermione," said Harry.

A few moments later, Dolores Umbridge was being carried away by some centaurs. Harry and Hermione were then held up by their robe necks. Hermione pleaded for the centaurs to let them go.

"Hermione, shut up!" said Ed. "You're only making it worse!"

"We are not all like that traitor Firenze, human girl," said the gray centaur. "Perhaps you thought us pretty talking horses? We are an ancient people who will not stand wizard invasions and insults! We do not recognize your laws, we do not acknowledge your superiority – !"

"Then acknowledge that!" said Ed, pointing.

The centaurs, Harry, and Hermione looked to where Ed was pointing when there was a crashing noise on the edge of the clearing. Harry, Hermione, and Ed were dropped to the ground and they stood. Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother, was in the gap of two thick tree trunks that were parted. Hermione grabbed onto Harry.

"Hagger," said Grawp. "Hagger!"

"Get away from here, giant!" called Magorian. "You are not welcome among us!"

"HAGGER!" called Grawp.

"I think he's trying to say 'Hagrid'!" said Hermione.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ed, backing up. "He's huge!"

"I thought you seen him before!" said Harry.

"Not this close!" said Ed. "I just watched from far away so Hagrid wouldn't see me!"

"Hermy," said Grawp, as he came close to them.

"Goodness," said Hermione. "He remembered!"

"HERMY!" roared Grawp. "WHERE HAGGER?"

"I don't know!" said Hermione. "I'm sorry, Grawp, I don't know!"

"GRAWP WANT HAGGER!" said Grawp.

He reached towards Hermione, but Ed got in front of Hermione, who just fell backwards.

"Your brother isn't here!" said Ed.

"WHERE HAGGER?" asked Grawp.

"We don't know!" said Ed.

Then arrows shot at Grawp, making him bleed. A few moments later, Grawp went after the centaurs that ran away.

"Oh, no," said Hermione. "Oh, that was horrible. And he might kill them all..."

"I'm not that fussed, to be honest," said Harry, bitterly.

He turned on Ed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Spying on us again?!"

"Excuse me!" said Ed. "I just thought you'd want to know about Sirius!"

"How would you know?" asked Harry. "You don't have any more-!"

"Oh yeah?!" said Ed.

But Harry ignored Ed and then turned on Hermione.

"Smart plan," Harry spat at Hermione. "Really smart plan. Where do we go from here?!"

"Don't yell at her!" said Ed. "She only did what she thought was the only thing she could do! Would you rather have been hit by an Unforgivable curse instead?!"

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"That isn't the point!" said Ed. "The point is-!"

"We need to get back up to the castle," said Hermione.

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" said Harry, kicking a nearby tree in anger.

"He will not!" said Ed. "If you'd just listen-!"

"Why, so I can wait for my godfather to be killed by Voldemort?!" asked Harry. "He could be dying right now!"

Ed punched Harry. Hermione gasped as Harry fell to the ground. Ed went to Harry and pulled him up by the front of his robes.

"And you want to know why you're failing to block Voldemort out?" asked Ed. "It's because you are a fucking crybaby who does not know how to distinguish dreams from reality! He's luring you into a trap! The Ministry of Magic is full of people right now, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Just - !"

Harry gained his strength and pushed Ed off of him.

"Just what?!" asked Harry.

Ed glared at Harry. He knew Harry wasn't going to listen to reason. Ed turned.

"I'm going back to the castle," said Ed. "Have fun on your trip."

Ed started to walk.

"Don't you want revenge for your mother?" asked Harry.

Ed stopped in his tracks.

"If Sirius is there, then Antonin Dolohov might be there too," said Harry. "Then you can get revenge for what he did to your mum."

"I don't believe in revenge," said Ed.

"You might say that, but deep down you feel that Dolohov needs to get his," said Harry. "You feel like -- "

"Revenge isn't going to bring my mother back," said Ed.

"No, but it'll bring closure," said Harry.

"Not all the time," said Hermione.

"Sh!" said Harry. "Ed, Dolohov killed your mother. What would you do if it was your brother he cursed and killed? Or your father? Or Winry?"

Ed turned.

"If I do go along, then how are we going to get there?" asked Ed.

"We were just wondering that," said a familiar voice.

Harry, Hermione, and Ed turned to see Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Ron gave Harry and Hermione their wands back.

"So," said Ron, "had any ideas?"

"How did you get away?" asked Harry

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron. "But Ginny was the best; she got Malfoy – Bat-Bogey Hex – it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you heading into the forest out of the window and followed. Saw you - " he looked at Ed " - following them. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," said Harry. "By a herd of centaurs."

"And they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry.

"Then who gave you that black eye?" asked Ron.

"I did," said Ed. "Because he won't listen to reason."

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked, interestedly.

"Hagrid's little brother," said Ron. "Has he got Sirius?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"No," said Ed.

Harry ignored Ed.

"I'm sure Sirius is alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to save him," said Harry.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna.

After arguing about who would or wouldn't be going, Ed had his arms crossed, Harry finally threw up his hands.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," said Harry, through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there – "

"I thought we'd settled that?" said Luna. "We're flying!"

"Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we – "

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks," said Luna.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

Ed tried to stifle his laughter but couldn't help to burst out laughing.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, "but _they_ can. Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Ed stopped laughing and turned to see two thestrals between two trees.

"Yes!" whispered Harry.

"Is it those mad horse things?" asked Ron, uncertainly. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?" asked Ron.

"There are two," said Ed.

"Well, we need three," said Hermione.

"Four, Hermione," said Ginny, scowling.

"Seven," said Ed.

"We're not all going!" said Harry.

"Listen," said Ed, "we can all go! We're all in Dumbledore's Army and we do not deserve to be left behind!"

"Is that an order?" asked Ron, sarcastically.

"Don't make me kick your - !" started Ed.

"There's more," said Luna. "You three really must stink."

"There's no way," started Ed.

"There's no way what?" asked Hermione.

Ed didn't answer as he clapped his hands.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Ed clapped his hands and placed them onto his chest. A light glowed and then a few moments later, his clothes, face, and hair were clean.

"You didn't use a circle," said Hermione.

"So?" asked Ed.

"How can you use alchemy without a circle?" asked Hermione.

"It doesn't matter right now," said Harry. "Just get on!"

Harry, Ed, Neville, and Luna had an easy time getting on the thestrals, but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, however, were still standing motionless.

"What?" asked Harry.

"How're we supposed to get on?" asked Ron, faintly. "When we can't even see them?"

"Oh, it's easy," said Luna. "Come here..."

Luna slid off her thestral and helped Hermione, Ron, and Ginny onto their thestrals and then got back onto her own.

"This is mad," said Ron. "Mad...if I could just – "

"Don't you dare say that," said Ed. "You had just hope they stay invisible."

"All ready?" asked Harry.

Everyone nodded.

"Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London," said Harry. "Er...if you know...where to go..."

A moment later, the thestrals set off and flew skyward. The thestrals moved so fast that they streaked over the castle. They passed over the Hogwarts grounds and passed Hogsmeade.

"This is bizarre!" Ron yelled.

Ed swore loudly as he tried keeping a tight grip on the thestral. He didn't like flying. A few moments later, they finally landed in London. Ron toppled off of his thestral.

"Never again," said Ron, struggling to stand. "Never, ever again...that was the worst – "

"No shit," said Ed, as he got off his.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville slid off theirs.

"Where do we go from here, then?" Luna asked Harry in a politely interested voice, as though this was all a rather interesting day trip.

"Over here!" said Harry, motioning towards a battered telephone box. "Come on!"

Ed groaned. He and everyone else got into the telephone box.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" said Harry.

Ron did and a cool female voice sounded inside the box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said the voice. "Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Edward Elric, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley," said Harry. "We're here to save someone, unless your ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

The badges came out and Harry and Hermione passed them out. The voice told them they had to submit to a test and then the box moved downwards. After reaching the Atrium, the box door opened and everyone got out, but not before the cool voice wished a pleasant evening.

"Come on," said Harry.

Harry ran towards the lifts while Ron, Hermione, Ed, Ginny, Neville, and Luna followed.

"Where are we going?" asked Ed.

"The lifts!" said Harry.

"The what?!" asked Ed.

"Elevators," said Hermione.

"What the hell are those?!" asked Ed.

"Those!" said Ron, as they stopped in front of the lifts.

Harry pressed the nearest down button and when one came, they all, except for Ed, ran in.

"Get in!" said Harry.

Ed hesitated and went in anyway. The lift grilles closed and Harry pressed the number nine button. The lift started to go down. Ed held onto a bar that was in the lift.

"You don't have these at home?" asked Ginny.

"No, we only have stairs," said Ed.

"What for?" asked Ron.

"My country doesn't focus on things like these!" said Ed.

"Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice.

The grilles slid open again and they stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches. Harry led the way to the door that led to the place where Sirius was supposed to be at.

"Okay, listen," said Harry.

"Don't start that shit," said Ed. "Just open the door so we all can go in."

Harry glared at Ed as everyone else agreed. The door swung open and they all went over the threshold. They were in a large circular room. Everything was black, including the floor and the ceiling. There were handle-less black doors set at intervals around the walls.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.

Neville shut the door and everything became dark. The only thing they could see were bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the black marble floor. The wall rotated.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"It was to keep us from knowing what door we came from," said Ed.

"How will we know how to get back out?" asked Neville.

"We'll think about it when the time comes," said Ed.

"Where do we go then, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't – " started Harry. "In my dreams, I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room – that's this one – and then I went through another door into a room that kind of...glitters. We should try a few doors. I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

They went straight across and went into an room that had a few desks and an enormous glass tank in the middle of the room where pearly white objects were drifting around lazily in deep-green water.

"What are those things?" asked Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" asked Ginny.

"Aquavirus maggots!" said Luna, excitedly.

"No, they look like brains," said Ed. "Disgusting..."

"I'll say," said Ron.

"We need to try another door," said Harry.

They left that room and went into another after Hermione marked the door of the room they just came from. They went into another room that was larger than the last but was dimly lit and rectangular. The center was sunken and had formed a great stone pit. In the center was an archway that looked ancient, cracked, and crumbling. The archway, which wasn't supported by any surrounding walls, had a tattered black curtain that fluttered and swayed even though there wasn't any wind.

"Who's there?" asked Harry.

"Careful!" said Hermione, as Harry jumped the benches.

Harry went down to the stone pit close to the veil, his footsteps echoing.

"Sirius?" asked Harry.

He had the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the veil on the other side of the archway. As he gripped his wand very tightly, he looked around the dais, but there was nobody there. All that could be seen was the other side of the tattered black veil.

"Let's go!" called Hermione, from halfway up the stone steps. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go..."

Hermione sounded scared, more scared than she was in the room where the brains swam.

"Harry, let's go, okay?" said Hermione more forcefully.

"Okay," said Harry, not moving. "What are you saying?"

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Hermione, closer to Harry.

"Someone's whispering behind there," said Harry. "Is that you, Ron, Ed?"

"I'm here, mate," said Ron.

"That wasn't me," said Ed.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry demanded.

"I can," said Ed. "It's interesting."

"I can hear them too," breathed Luna. "There are people _in there_!"

"What do you mean, in there?" demanded Hermione. "There isn't any 'in there,' it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there – Edward, don't touch it! – Harry, stop it, come away – "

She grabbed Ed's hand away from the archway.

"We're supposed to be here for Sirius!" said Hermione.

"Sirius," Harry repeated. "Yeah..."

"It looks like...," started Ed. "Is this...?"

Harry got his senses back.

"Let's go," said Harry.

"That's what I've been trying to – well, come on, then!" said Hermione. "Edward, let's go!"

"But it looks like...," started Ed.

"Looks like what?" asked Ron.

"The Gate," said Ed.

"What Gate?" asked Ron.

"The Gate of Truth," said Ed. "That's where I lost my..."

"Lost your what?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked at Ed. She didn't want to hear his answer.

"Let's go!" said Hermione. "Don't touch it! We're here for Sirius and your mother!"

"Mom...," said Ed.

Ed blinked as he felt his senses come back to him. He looked at Hermione.

"Right," said Ed. "Thanks, Hermione. It's time to kick some fucking ass!"

Then Ed turned and started to run up the steps.

"Wait!" said Hermione.

By the time Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna caught up with Ed and marked the door, Ed was trying to get through another door, but it was locked.

"Damn it!" said Ed. "It won't open!"

"Why don't you try 'alohamora'?" asked Hermione.

"I did, it didn't work," said Ed.

"Let me try," said Harry.

Ed moved and Harry took out his knife and slid it through the crack. Harry tried getting through, but it didn't work. He looked down at the knife and seen it melted.

"Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione, decisively.

"But what if it's the one?" asked Ron.

"It can't be, Harry could get through all the doors in his dream," said Hermione, marking the door with another fiery cross.

Harry pocketed the now useless handle of Sirius's knife. The wall moved.

"You know what could be in there?" asked Luna, eagerly.

"Something blibbering, no doubt," Hermione muttered.

Neville laughed nervously.

"Let's try this one," said Ed.

He went to the next door and pushed it open.

"_This is it!_" said Harry.

The room had beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. There were clocks in every size from grandfather to carriage everywhere hanging in spaces between the book cases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of tiny, marching footsteps. The source of the light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

"This way!" said Harry.

They all ran down the narrow space between the lines of desks, heading for the source of the light.

"Oh, look!" said Ginny, looking at the bell jar.

There was tiny, jewel bright egg in the heart of the jar. As it rose, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged. It was carried to the very top, but as it fell on the draft, its feathers became bedraggled and damp again. By the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar, it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"Keep going!" said Harry, sharply.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" said Ginny, crossly.

"Shut up and let's go!" said Ed.

Ginny glared but followed past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

"This is it," said Harry. "It's through here!"

Harry looked at everyone and they had their wands out.

"Let's go!" said Ed.

Harry pushed the door and it swung open. The room was high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. The room was very cold considering the bright blue flames. There were no sounds or signs of movements.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry.

"We need to go right, I think," said Hermione.

"Keep your wands out," said Harry, softly.

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Ed.

Ed ran down the long alleys, his uneven footsteps echoing through the room. Everyone else followed. Soon enough, Ed stopped at row ninety-seven. He went down the row, leading everyone else.

"No one here, Harry," said Ed.

Harry went to where Ed was and looked. Ed was right, no one was there. Harry swore.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Have you seen this?" asked Ron.

"What?" asked Harry.

He went to where Ron was standing, hoping there was a clue, but found nothing except for Ron staring at a dusty glass sphere on the shelves.

"What?" Harry repeated glumly.

"It's – it's got your name on," said Ron.

"My name?" asked Harry, blankly, moving closer to the shelf.

Harry, not being as tall as Ron, had to crane his neck to see what the faded yellow label with the date of sixteen years ago. And below that was:

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D_

_Dark Lord_

_and (?) Harry Potter_

Ed and the others went to Harry.

"I'm not here," said Ron, sounding confused. "None of the rest of us is here..."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione, as Harry stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" asked Harry. "It's got something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Neville.

Neville's face shined slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take any more surprises.

"It's got my name on it," said Harry.

Harry took the glass ball from the shelf. Instead of being cold, it felt as if were lying in the sun all day. He brushed the dust off the ball.

"Fuck," said Ed, suddenly.

"That's right, Elric," said a drawling voice. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

**Author's Note:** The Gate Ed was talking about is the Gate from the manga. And the viel is from the fifth Harry Potter movie, even though I detested it. Oh, uh, sorry I didn't warn about the severe swearing on Ed's part. I did warn in an earlier chapter that Ed swears a whole lot. Review!


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts. Ginny let out a gasp of horror while Ed cursed the same word over and over.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" said Ed. "I told you, didn't I?! I told you, Harry!"

But Harry ignored Ed.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

Harry's insides plummeted sickeningly. They were trapped and outnumbered two to one. Harry didn't like to admit it, but Ed was right.

"To me," said Lucius, again.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Harry.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed. A harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Lucius, softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" said Harry.

"_I want to know where Sirius is!_" mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others.

"You've got him," said Harry. "He's here, I know he is."

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,_" the woman mocked in a horrible mock-baby voice.

"I told you!" said Ed. "I told you, but you wouldn't fucking listen!"

"Shut up!" said Harry. "Don't do anything, not yet."

The woman had let out a scream of laughter.

"You hear him? _You hear him?_" asked the woman. "Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"I'm not a child!" protested Ed.

"Of course not," said Lucius. "Famous State Alchemist you are, you gave your childhood up when you joined the military at twelve. Why did you do that, Elric?"

"It's none of your business!" said Ed.

"I know, to get your brother's body back from the Gate since he lost it when you tried to transmute your mother back to life," said Lucius.

Ed gasped.

"How did you know that?" asked Ed.

"What, you didn't think that anybody but your superior or friends knew?" asked Lucius. "Or your dear father?"

"How did you know?!" roared Ed. "Who told you?!"

"Is that why you have fake limbs?" asked Ginny.

Ed ignored her.

"Tell me how you found out!" yelled Ed.

"_Tell me how you found out!_" mocked the woman.

"Now, now, Bellatrix," said Lucius. "You know, Edward, you really shouldn't have arguments right outside class rooms. Anybody could hear."

Ed growled.

"Now, give me the prophecy, or we start using wands," said Lucius.

"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his wand to chest height.

As Harry raised his wand, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Ed raised their wands.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Lucius.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah right!" said Harry. "I give you this – prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

"_Accio Proph_ _– !_" started the woman, Bellatrix.

"_Protego!_" said Harry.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," said Bellatrix. "Very well, then – "

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius roared. "If you smash it – !"

Harry's mind was racing. The Death Eaters wanted the glass sphere. He had no interest in it. He just wanted to get them all out of this alive, make sure that none of his friends paid a terrible price for his stupidity.

'_Damn, I should've listened to Ed,'_ thought Harry.

Bellatrix stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood and mask. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.

"You need more persuasion?" asked Bellatrix. "Very well – take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Harry felt the others close in around Ginny. Harry stepped sideways so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to his chest.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

Bellatrix did not move.

"I think they're too scared of Voldie," said Ed.

"How _DARE_ you speak – !" started Bellatrix, angrily.

"Bellatrix, no!" said Lucius.

"So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?" asked Harry.

Neville was shaking.

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, still angry. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry, looking for a space to escape through. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

"You mean Voldie," said Ed. "Voldemort isn't a name for sissy bad guys. And it fits because he's a half-blood like Harry. Dad told me."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" yelled Bellatrix.

"It's true, you know," said Harry. "Has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"STUPEF – !" started Bellatrix.

"NO!" yelled Lucius, as he blocked Bellatrix's spell.

Instead of going to Harry, her spell hit a shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs there shattered. The prophecies were too fragmented to be understood.

"DO NOT ATTACK!" yelled Lucius. "WE NEED THE PROPHECY! WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!"

The broken glass gave Harry an idea. The problem was going to be conveying it to the others.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," said Harry.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," said Lucius.

"I'm not playing games," said Harry.

He stepped on someone's foot and from the gasp he heard, he knew it was Hermione's.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" asked Malfoy.

"I – what?" asked Harry. "What about my scar?"

"_What?_" whispered Hermione, more urgently.

"Can this be?" asked Lucius, sounding maliciously delighted.

Harry moved his lips as little as possible as he whispered to Hermione, "Smash shelves – "

"Dumbledore never told you?" asked Lucius. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why – "

"When I say go," Harry continued whispering.

"You didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams," said Lucius. "He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording."

"Did he?" asked Harry, as he felt Hermione passing the message. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"Why?" asked Lucius. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?" asked Harry.

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you," said Lucius. "Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

"Who needs to wonder?" asked Ed. "Voldemort is a crazy bastard!"

"Watch your mouth, boy," said Lucius, pointing his wand at Ed.

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" asked Harry, quietly. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix, laughing.

"He's too scared to get it himself, is he?" asked Ed. "Too afraid that the Minister of Magic will arrest him and take him to the big bad prison?"

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" asked Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it – and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good...," said Lucius. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell–"

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

Six different voices behind him bellowed "_REDUCTO!_" Six curses flew in six different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit.

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

As the shelves swayed, more glass spheres began to pour from above. Harry pulled Hermione by her arm and dragged her forward. The Death Eaters were yelling and crying of pain. Harry found the way ahead clear and saw Ron, Ginny, and Luna sprint past him, their arms over their heads. Harry heard Hermione and Ed urging Neville on. The door through which they had come was ajar straight ahead; Harry could see the glittering light of the bell jar. He pelted through it, the prophecy still clutched tight and safe in his hand, waited for the others to hurtle over the threshold before slamming the door behind them.

"_Colloportus!_" gasped Hermione.

The door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

"Where – where are the others?" asked Harry, gasping for breath.

Ron, Luna, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen.

"They've gone the wrong way," said Ed.

"Listen!" said Neville.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed.

"Leave Nott, _leave him, I say,_ the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing that prophecy," Lucius roared. "Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary – Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right – Jugson, Dolohove, the door straight ahead – Macnair and Avery, through here – Rookwood, over there – Mulciber, come with me!"

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ed. "We don't let them find us. We need to get away from this door."

They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and un-hatching, toward the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room.

"Edward, keep quiet!" hissed Hermione.

"I can't help it!" Ed hissed back. "You try having a metal leg!"

They were almost there when they heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.

"Stand aside!" said a rough voice. "_Alohamora!_"

As the door flew open, Harry, Hermione, Ed, and Neville dived under the desks.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," said the rough voice.

"Check under the desks," said another.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Harry.

A few moments later, after Stunning one Death Eater and having the other's head into a baby's, Harry, Hermione, Ed, and Neville ran to the other end of the room where the black room was. They were halfway toward is when Harry saw through the open door two more Death Eaters running across the black room toward them. Harry turned left and burst into a small, dark, cluttered office with Hermione, Ed, and Neville behind him. Before Hermione could lock the door had burst open again and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

Both yelled, "_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

They were all knocked backward off their feet. Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view, Hermione smashed into a book case, and Ed and Harry slammed into the stone wall behind them, tiny lights bursting in front of their eyes.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled the Death Eater nearest Ed and Harry. "IN AN OFFICE OFF – "

"_Silencio!_" cried Hermione, silencing the man's voice.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand.

His arms and legs snapped together and fell forward, face down onto the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move at all.

"Well done, Ha-!" started Hermione.

The Death Eater Hermione just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand from which flew a streak of what looked like purple flame. It passed right across Hermione's chest: she gave a tiny "oh!" as though of surprise and then crumpled onto the floor where she lay motionless.

"HERMIONE!" said Harry and Ed.

Harry and Ed went to Hermione as Neville crawled rapidly toward her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. The Death Eater broke Neville's wand in two and broke Neville's nose. Ed tried to get Hermione to wake up, but she wouldn't. The Death Eater ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Harry, who just looked and nudged Ed. Ed then looked and seen who it was. Ed gasped. It was Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewitts and Trisha Elric.

"You!" said Ed. "You killed my mother!"

Dolohov grinned and pointed to the prophecy, to himself, and then to Hermione. His message was clear: _Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her..._

"Like you won't kill us all the moment I hand it over anyway!" said Harry. "Ed, no!"

Ed got up and rushed towards Dolohov. Ed quickly dodged an attempt at being cursed and grabbed the front of Dolohov's robes and started to punch Dolohov with his auto-mail fist and cursed violently. As Ed raised his fist, Dolohov sent the Killing Curse, silently, at Ed.

"NO!" said Harry and Neville.

Ed flew backward as his auto-mail arm shattered into pieces. Ed hit a wall and slid down and lay crumpled. The baby-headed Death Eater came in and Harry took his chance.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" yelled Harry.

Dolohov and the baby-headed Death Eater toppled over and their arms and legs snapped together like boards. Harry shook Ed while Neville checked for Hermione's pulse.

"Ed!" said Harry. "Wake up! You can't be dead! You can't be-!"

"Hermione's alive," said Neville. "Harry, don't. He didn't make it. Nobody bud you could surbibe it."

"But he's still-!" started Harry.

Harry stopped when he and Neville heard Ed groaning. Ed opened his eyes. He looked at Neville and Harry. He pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"What happened?" asked Ed, putting his flesh hand to his face. "The last thing I remember is hitting Dolohov...and then... Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You were hit by the killing curse," said Harry. "I'm the only one known to survive it."

Ed looked to his right and seen his right arm gone.

"I suppose my arm saved my life," said Ed. "I've got to thank Winry."

"Winry?" asked Neville.

"The one who made my arm," said Ed. "How's Hermione?"

"She's alive," said Harry. "We're not far from the exit. Can you stand, Ed?"

"I believe so," said Ed.

"Good, we're right next to that circular room...," said Harry. "You and Neville could find the right door before any Death Eaters come and get Hermione into a lift. You could find someone and raise the alarm."

"And whad are you going do do?" asked Neville, as he mopped his bleeding nose with his sleeve and frowning at Harry.

"You going to stay behind?" asked Ed.

"I've got to find the others," said Harry.

"We're going with you," said Ed.

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"You or Neville can carry her," said Ed.

"He's right," said Neville.

Harry helped Neville get Hermione on Neville's back and gave Neville Hermione's wand. Neville kicked away the broken wand saying that his Grandmother would be angry since it was his father's. Harry helped Ed to stand up. Ed was unsteady for a second, but Harry helped him regain his balance.

"Are you sure you don't want to go ahead?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure," said Ed. "This is nothing."

Then Ed, Harry, and Neville crept out of the office and found their way to the black room; the door shut behind them and the walls rotated again. Harry swayed slightly until the walls stopped moving. The fiery crosses had faded from the doors. Harry was about to ask where they should try when the door to their right sprang open and three people fell out of it.

"Ron!" said Harry, going to them. "Ginny – are you all – ?"

"Harry," Ron giggled. "There you are... Ha ha ha... You look funny, Harry... You're all messed up..."

Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. His knees gave away.

"Ginny?" asked Harry, fearfully. "What happened?"

Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle's broken," said Luna. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets, it was a very odd place. Some of the time we were just floating in the dark. What happened to Edward?"

"Got hit with the Killing Curse," said Harry. "His right auto-mail arm saved his life since it was made of metal."

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron, still giggling. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus, ha ha ha."

After telling what happened in the planet room, Harry told everyone that was conscious that they needed to get out of there. But they didn't get to since four Death Eaters came in. A few minutes later, only Harry and Ed were in the room with the archway. They were in the middle of the room where the archway was. They soon got surrounded by Death Eaters.

**Author's Note:** How do you like Ed's nickname for Voldemort?


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The room was filled with the Death Eaters' laughter. They surrounded Harry and Ed. Some Death Eaters were panting as hard as they were. One Death Eater was bleeding badly; Dolohov, freed of the full Body-Bind, was leering, his wand pointing straight at Harry and Ed.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius, removing his mask. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy..."

"Let – let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry, desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"Don't sound desperate!" said Ed. "They won't take you seriously!"

"Elric is right, Potter," said Lucius, his face flushed with pleasure. "You aren't in a position to bargain. And I see your arm saved you, Elric."

"Yeah, seems you guys take 'Muggle' things for granted," said Ed.

"Still, the odds are against you two," said Lucius. "There are ten of us and only you two...or hasn't anybody ever taught you how to count?"

"Dey aren't alone!" shouted a voice from above them. "Dey still got be!"

Harry and Ed's hearts sank. Neville was scrambling down the stone benches toward them, Hermione's wand held in his trembling hand.

"Go back to Ron!" said Ed. "Don't – !"

"_STUBEFY! STUBE – !_" Neville shouted.

One of the largest Death Eaters held Neville from behind, holding his arms to his sides. Neville struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it?" sneered Lucius. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause...Your death will not come as a great shock..."

"Longbottom?" asked Bellatrix, smiling evilly. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy..."

"I DOE YOU HAB!" roared Neville.

A Death Eater wanted Neville Stunned, but Bellatrix wouldn't have it.

"Let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents," said Bellatrix. "Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

"DON'D GIB IT DO DEM!" roared Neville. "DON'D GIB IT DO DEM, HARRY!"

"Don't be stupid!" said Ed, as Harry looked down at the prophecy. "They'll-!"

But Bellatrix already used the Cruciatus Curse on Neville, making Neville scream in pain. The Death Eater dropped him onto the ground as Bellatrix stopped.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, as Neville sobbed at her feet. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

"Don't, Harry," said Ed. "There's another way!"

"No, there isn't!" said Harry.

"They'll kill us even if you do give it to them!" said Ed. "Have some-!"

Then two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. After fighting for quite a while, and breaking the prophecy in the process, Dumbledore made his appearance. Nearly everyone, except for Sirius and Bellatrix, stopped fighting and Dumbledore captured most of the Death Eaters. Bellatrix hit Sirius with a red jet of light.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" said Sirius, laughing.

Then Bellatrix hit Sirius with the Killing Curse and Sirius fell back into the veil. Harry let go of Neville, and he rushed down the steps. Bellatrix let out a scream of laughter.

"SIRIUS!" yelled Harry. "SIRIUS!"

Ed watched sympathetically as Remus held Harry back from the veil. A few moments later, Harry went after Bellatrix. Remus didn't bother going after Harry because he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything. Ed went to Remus.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Remus.

"Dolohov hit me with the Killing Curse," said Ed. "My arm caught it and it shattered."

Remus nodded.

"I'm sorry about Sirius," said Ed. "It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Edward," said Remus. "It wasn't your fault. You warned us about Kreacher, but we didn't want to listen. We should have..."

"I called Sirius with the mirror Dad made for him and Harry's dad," said Ed. "I told him about Harry's dream and that I would tell Harry, but Harry didn't want to listen. So, I went with them."

"You were just doing your duty as a State Alchemist," said Remus. "You wanted to make sure they would be safe."

"I wanted revenge," said Ed. "Revenge for my mother. I was stupid and almost got myself killed and everyone else..."

"Don't blame yourself," said Remus. "You're only human."

Ed looked sideways. He then bolted off.

"Edward!" said Remus.

But Ed didn't listen. A few moments later, Ed was at the Atrium where Voldemort was fighting with Dumbledore and Harry being protected by a statue. Voldemort heard Ed's footsteps and stopped fighting and looked at Ed. Dumbledore whirled around to see a shocked Ed.

"Edward, hide!" said Dumbledore.

"Ah, Edward Elric," said Voldemort. "Professor Van's and Trisha Elric's son. You look just like your father. Why don't you...join me?"

"You had my mother killed!" said Ed. "Your group almost killed me! I wouldn't join your group even if you begged!"

"Edward!" said Dumbledore. "Don't-!"

"I see your arm was blown off," said Voldemort. "Why don't I finish where Dolohov left off?"

Before Voldemort could try to kill Ed, Dumbledore had a statue protect Ed. After Voldemort left with Bellatrix, Dumbledore made a portkey for Ed to be sent to the hospital wing of Hogwarts since he got his head hit. And while Dumbledore made a portkey for Harry to his office, he looked at Fudge, who was there with several Aurors.

"You will give the order t remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. And you will let me and the school governors let Alphonse Elric back to school. I've heard word from the Weasleys that he terribly misses school."

"But he was expelled," said Fudge.

"Wrongfully expelled," said Dumbledore. "He wants to continue school, and he should be able to continue. I will give you half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me, you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster will find me."

"I – you – " stuttered Fudge.

Dumbledore turned his back on Fudge and had Harry take the portkey to his office.

Harry reached Dumbledore's office and felt immense guilt. He felt that it was his fault for Sirius's death and the injuries of the Order and members of the club. If only he had listened to what Ed was trying to tell him, then...

"Ah, Harry Potter," said Phineas Black. "What brings you here so early in the morning? This room is barred to anyone except to the true headmaster. Did Dumbledore send you here? Or is there another message for my worthless great-great grandson?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Phineas that Sirius died. It would be irretrievable. Harry tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"I hope this means," said the red-nosed wizard who hung on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk, "that Dumbledore will soon be back with us?"

Harry turned and nodded.

"Oh good," said the wizard. "It has been very dull without him, very dull indeed."

As the guilt rose in his chest, Harry felt very trapped within himself. The empty fireplace erupted in green flames and Dumbledore came through a few moments later. Dumbledore deposited Fawkes onto his perch and turned to Harry.

"Well, Harry, you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow classmates are going to suffer permanent damage from the night's events," said Dumbledore.

Harry tried to say 'good', but nothing came out.

"Madam Pomfrey is patching everyone up now," said Dumbledore. "Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend some time at St. Mungo's, but she'll make a full recovery."

"W-what about Ed?" asked Harry. "His arm was blown off when Dolohov tried to kill him. He hit his head twice."

"He will be fine," said Dumbledore. "However, I will have to call on his mechanic to come and fit him with a new arm."

After talking about Harry's feelings, Harry broke some of Dumbledore's things, Dumbledore convinced Harry to sit down and he did. Dumbledore told Harry that he felt it was some of his fault that Sirius died. He also told Harry why he wanted him to have Occlumency lessons.

"I tried to check if he'd really taken Sirius," said Harry. "I went to Umbridge's office and spoke to Kreacher in the fire. He said Sirius was gone."

"Kreacher lied," said Dumbledore. "You are not his master and he could lie to you without punishing himself. He intended for you to go to the Department of Mysteries."

"He- he sent me on purpose?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "Kreacher, I'm afraid, has been serving more than just one master for months."

"How?" asked Harry, blankly. "He hasn't been out of Grimmauld Place for years."

"Kreacher sought his opportunity before Christmas when Sirius ordered him out of the kitchen," said Dumbldore. "He went to the only person whom he had respected, Sirius's cousin Narcissa Malfoy."

"How do you know this?" asked Harry.

"Kreacher told me last night I when I went to go to get information about the situation," said Dumbledore. "Edward has been telling me ever since he came back after the Christmas holidays that he saw Kreacher at the Malfoys. He even said, supported by Alphonse and their father, that Mr. Malfoy called Kreacher by name."

"So that's what Ed was trying to tell me," said Harry. "But why didn't you listen?"

"Another mistake," said Dumbledore. "I should have taken him seriously, but I did not. When I went to Grimmauld Place, Kreacher was laughing."

"Laughing?" asked Harry.

"He had injured Buckbeak so Sirius wouldn't be able to speak with you," said Dumbledore.

Then Dumbledore told Harry how Kreacher told Narcissa about how Sirius was a mixture of a father and a brother to Harry. Dumbledore also told how Narcissa ordered Kreacher to occupy Sirius. They talked about Sirius's bad relationship with Kreacher and Snape's goading.

"And Al said that Snape was always nice to him," said Harry. "But Al is a – "

"A Gryffindor?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, yeah," said Harry.

"Harry, Professor Hohenheim does not like teaching the Slytherins," said Dumbledore.

"But it's his job," said Harry.

"He knows that, since I told him the same," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "He also told me that he didn't have to like it. Very much like Edward. He made it clear that he thinks Slytherins are all 'little, sniveling brats'. But when he makes an exception for his son and someone else..."

"Snape," said Harry.

"Professor Snape, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Professor Elric respects Professor Snape even though Professor Snape made a mistake. Professor Elric knows that people make mistakes. He knows that Professor Snape is a good person. In fact, Professor Elric was the one to convince me to give Professor Snape a second chance."

"But I thought-!" started Harry.

"We stayed in contact until Edward was five and Alphonse four," said Dumbledore. "Because Professor Snape respected Professor Elric, he averted Dolohov's curse enough so that Trisha Elric would live a few more years. Tell me, which fist did Edward use?"

"His right," said Harry. "He was cursing worse that Uncle Vernon."

"Something he might have picked up in the military," said Dumbledore. "Professor Elric told me that he might have picked it up from his friend's grandmother."

Then Dumbledore told Harry about why he needed to stay with the Dursleys and showed him the prophecy. Then Harry thought of something.

"How old is Professor Elric?" asked Harry. "He's been here for over a hundred years and..."

"That, Harry, is not something I can answer," said Dumbledore. "You have to ask him that."

"Hermione already tried," said Harry. "He told her if she could figure it out herself, he'd give her extra credit."

"Has she?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Harry.

"Some things are best kept secret," said Dumbledore. "I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry. You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess...that I rather thought...you had enough responsibility to be going on with."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and seen a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS_**

_In a brief statement Friday night, Minister of Magic_

_Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-_

_Be-Named has returned to this country and is active_

_once more._

_"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the_

_wizard styling himself – well, you know who I mean –_

_is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired_

_and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost_

_equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors_

_of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to_

_continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the_

_dementors are currently taking direction from Lord – Thingy._

_"We urge the magical population to remain vigilant._

_The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home_

_and personal defense that will be delivered free to all_

_Wizarding homes within the coming month."_

_Details of the events that led to the Ministry turn around_

_are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-_

_Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as_

_Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself_

_on Thursday evening._

_Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated_

_member of the International Confederation of Wizards, and_

_reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable_

_for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-_

_Know-Who was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed,_

_but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize_

_power. Meanwhile, the Boy Who Lived –_

"There you are, Harry," said Hermione, looking over the top of the paper at Harry. "I knew they'd drag you into it somehow."

Hermione was reading that morning's edition of the _Sunday Prophet _to Ed, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Al, who was allowed to come back to Hogwarts. The board of governors decided immediately for Al to be let back to school, though Al was required to take the tests in order to be able to go to the next year the following year. Al was sitting at the end of Ed's bed, since Madam Pomfrey forced Ed to stay until he got his arm taken care of; Ginny was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed; Neville, whose nose had been repaired, was in a chair between Ron and Hermione's beds; and Luna was sitting in a chair between Ed and Hermione's beds.

"Of course," said Ed, "they love talking about Harry Potter."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"They didn't put anything in about Brother," said Al. "Or about anyone else."

"Of course not," said Ed. "They're jack asses."

"Edward!" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Anyway, they do have an article about you and Edward, Alphonse," said Hermione.

"Can I read it?" asked Al.

Hermione handed it to Al. Al got the paper and turned to where the article was and started to read the article. Ed looked at Harry.

"Don't do it," said Ed.

"Don't do what?" asked Neville.

"Human transmutation," said Hermione.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" asked Harry.

"Because every Alchemist thinks about it," said Ed. "Only the desperate and foolish go through with it."

"You and Alphonse did it," said Ginny.

"We were foolish," said Ed. "We were children. Alphonse lost his body and I lost my leg. I used my right arm as material to get his soul back and bind it onto a suit of armor."

"How did Alphonse get his body back?" asked Luna, all of a sudden.

"A Philosopher's Stone," said Al. "The Philosopher's Stone can bypass the laws of Alchemy."

"But how did you get it?" asked Ron. "It's supposed to have been destroyed."

Ed didn't answer.

"Who'll be teaching Divination?" asked Hermione. "Firenze can't leave, can he?"

"No, the centaurs won't take him back," said Harry.

"They'll probably share classes," said Ginny.

"I bet Dumbledore wishes he could've got rid of Trelawney for good," said Ron, now munching on his fourteenth Chocolate Frog. "Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me. Firenze isn't a lot better."

"How can you say that?" asked Hermione. "After we've just found out that there are real prophecies?"

"Because he eats too much of those Chocolate Frogs," said Ed.

Ron's ears went red when everyone laughed. Harry stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Al.

"I'm going to Hagrid's," said Harry.

Then Harry left. Hohenheim came in a few moments later.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" asked Hohenheim.

"Bored," said Ed.

Hohenheim chuckled.

"Are you ready?" asked Hohenheim.

"For what?" asked Ed.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" yelled a voice.

Ed cringed and looked to see the angry face of...

"Winry," said Ed. "What are you doing here?"

"A Professor Dumbledore sent me a message that said you needed to have repairs," said Winry.

"Oh, he did, did he?" asked Ed, nervously.

"Yes, he did," said Winry. "He didn't tell me that your WHOLE RIGHT ARM WAS BLOWN OFF AGAIN!"

"Again?" asked Ron.

"Long story," said Al. "I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"I'll join you," said Hohenheim.

"Wait – !" said Ed. "Don't – !"

But it was too late; Al and Hohenheim were already gone. Winry went to Ed's bed with her tool box strap over her shoulder.

"Would you care to explain what happened?" asked Winry.

"Well, I was punching someone and they tried to kill me," said Ed. "The curse hit my auto-mail and it made my arm blow up. So, the arm saved my life."

"Likely story," said Winry.

"But it's true," said Neville. "Someone did hit him with the curse and it made his arm shatter."

Winry looked at him. She noticed that Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were all looking at her.

"Were you all with him?" asked Winry. "What happened, really?"

When no one said anything, Winry sighed.

"I see," said Winry.

She put her tool box down onto Ed's night stand and took out a tape measurer. She then drew back Ed's sheets, making Ed blush.

"What are you doing?" asked Ed.

"I'm checking to see if you grew any at all," said Winry. "You do want to be able to use both legs, don't you?"

Then she started to measure Ed's legs.

"How did you get here?" asked Hermione.

"Mr. Elric came to get me," said Winry.

"But you're a Muggle, aren't you?" asked Hermione.

"What's a Muggle?" asked Winry.

"A non-magical person," said Ron.

"No, I'm not a 'Muggle'," said Winry. "I'm a witch, by Mr. Malfoy's words, but I decided not to come because I would rather be an auto-mail mechanic. And my grandmother doesn't want me here either."

"Why not?" asked Ginny.

"Because she thinks magic is a waste of time," said Winry. "Wow, Ed, it looks like you've actually grown."

"How is it surprising?" asked Ed.

"Because you don't drink your milk," said Winry.

"That's not funny," said Ed.

"I'll need to do an adjustment to this leg too," said Winry. "Good thing I brought the spare."

Then Winry turned to her tool box and took out the white spare leg. She took off Ed's leg and replaced it with the spare. She measured Ed's left arm, put the measuring tape and auto-mail leg into the tool box, and closed the tool box. She put it over her shoulder after pulling the sheet back over Ed's legs.

"Well," said Winry, "since Granny isn't here, it'll take me about a week."

"That's all right, Winry," said Ed, softly. "I'm in no rush."

Winry smiled.

"I'll need to get some supplies and I also need a place to stay," said Winry.

"There's the Room of Requirement," said Neville. "It'll give you anything you ask."

"Can you show me where it is?" asked Winry.

"S-sure," said Neville.

Then Neville led Winry out of the hospital wing to the Room of Requirement.

"She reminds me a bit of Mum," said Ron.

"She does, doesn't she?" said Ginny.

Instead of taking a whole week, it took three days to complete Ed's auto-mail. After it was connected, Winry went back home to Resembool and Ed was able to finally leave the hospital. Al passed the tests with flying colors and was granted permission to advance to fifth year the next year. Ed re-wrapped the mirror and had Al put it back into Harry's trunk.

The day before end of term came so fast that it came as a shock to Ed and Al. They were sitting by Hermione and Ron at dinner when Win, Ed's owl, came to Ed.

"She should have come during breakfast," said Ed, as he took the letter off Win's leg.

"Maybe she was sent late," said Al.

After Ed took the letter off, Win took a drink of Ed's water and flew off. Ed unfolded the letter and started to read it.

"Who's it from, Brother?" asked Al.

"It's from Colonel Mustang," said Ed.

"Is he finally coming back?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ed. "He said he's finally beaten all of the rest of them, including the leader."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Dad must have told him somehow," said Ed, ignoring Ron's question. "Colonel Mustang is in the hospital right now."

"Is he all right?" asked Al.

"Yeah, he's all right," said Ed. "He's lost his eye. The council is going to take control of the country back."

"Can they do that?" asked Ron.

"Of course they can," said Hermione. "But what happened to Fuhrer Bradley?"

Ed didn't answer.

"Brother, will you continue being a State Alchemist?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Ed. "Maybe...maybe not. I'll have to think about it."

"But you're still coming next year?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm still coming," said Ed. "I think I'll stay as a State Alchemist. It depends on if the new government still wants me."

"I'm sure they will, Brother," said Al. "You're the best they have."

"I suppose you're right, Al," said Ed.

He folded up the letter and put it in the pocket of his robes.

"Where are you all going to stay?" asked Ron. "I mean, you did burn your house down."

"Dad said he bought a place in Ottery St. Catchpole," said Al. "And he said he's going to rebuild our house in Resembool after Brother finishes school!"

"Hey, you'll have a place near us!" said Ron. "Why is he going to rebuild the house in Resembool?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hermione. "So they can have a home there."

"Oh," said Ron. "Well, if your dad let's you, you two can come over sometimes to our house. How did you like it there, Al?"

"It was really neat!" said Al. "Miss Kitty really liked playing with the garden gnomes."

"Crookshanks does too," said Hermione. "I suppose it's a cat thing."

"Probably," said Ed.

"I wonder what the house looks like," said Al.

"Well, you'll have to see when we get there," said Hohenheim.

Everyone jumped and looked to see Hohenheim.

"Do you have all of your school things packed?" asked Hohenheim.

"Yes," said Ed.

"Of course!" said Al. "I can't wait to see the house!"

Hohenheim chuckled.

"Edward," said Hohenheim.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"Next year, you will be in Gryffindor," said Hohenheim.

"But that's impossible!" said Hermione. "One can only stay in the house they've been – !"

"An exception was made in Edward's case," said Hohenheim. "So, next year, you will be sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms, away from the Slytherins."

"That's great, Brother!" said Al. "Now we'll be in the same house!"

"Good, I'm sick and tired of sleeping on the sofa," said Ed. "No offense, old man."

"None taken," said Hohenheim.

The next day, Ed, Al, and Hohenheim rode in the same cabin as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. After Harry played chess against Ron, Al played against Ron after the pieces were gathered. Al beat Ron in every game. Ron swore loudly after Al beat him again right before the train stopped.

"Ronald!" said Hermione.

"Don't worry," said Hohenheim. "I've heard worse."

"Why, are you seven hundred years old?" asked Ron, sarcastically.

Hohenheim looked shocked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at Hohenheim.

"Are you?" asked Hermione.

"If you take my class next year, Ron, I will give you extra credit," said Hohenheim.

Hermione looked angry as Ron smiled smugly.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Hermione. "You were just lucky!"

"Dad, are you really that old?" asked Al. "How do you stay looking young?"

"I drink plenty of milk," said Hohenheim.

Ed grew angry and everyone laughed as Ed yelled.

**Author's Note:** I am very, very, very, very, very, very sorry! I wanted Ed to stay in Slytherin, Ed wanted to, but Hohenheim insisted on having Ed transferred. He even gave a sob story to Dumbledore! And then Dumbledore said why not! I am so sorry!! Well, be on a lookout for the sequel!


End file.
